Spiraling Fates
by Mintaka
Summary: An alternate [ongoing] take on SO2's story. Character personas blended from SO2, SO:EX and Mintaka's feelings on them. Attempt to stay true to character, and more Wise Men screen time. {{SPOILERS!}} Ch. 24 - Within the tower... a fight! :o
1. Oops, we Forgot About Ashton!

"Spiraling Fates", a Star Ocean: The Second Story fanfic by D. Mintaka Peal  
  
Author's note: This fic was borne partly of my curiousness to explore what would happen if all the characters - all twelve - were together. Mainly it had been intended Opera and Ashton though I've switched viewpoints often and focuses. I'm also focusing a bit more on the Wise Men... err... a lot more that the game wanted to. But curiosities being what they are, expect the unexpected anyway. The purpose of this fic is to alter the whole of SO2 reality in the end, at least partly.  
  
There already is quite a bit of deviation form the story of SO2, with all new situations, and more on MY take on the Wise Men. If something about the way I handle this bothers you, feel free not to read. Do not flame me for any couplings I may do. No yaoi (or yuri) will be in this fic. Some graphic battles may occur - such is its nature. Language (kinda, I'll *try* to keep it down and limited, but no promises) too. ^^ That should cover it. Oh, and...  
  
Expect obvious spoilerage for SO2 - deviations or none! Expect diversions from fact (er, see above). And expect weird humor from time to time because that's all I have, er, and dry humor. And serious moments. Off into the star ocean we go! --------  
  
Chapter 1: Oops, we Forgot About Ashton!  
  
Linga was a quiet town, Ashton could tell that much was true. And quite un- barrel-y at that. So far in his meanderings he had only counted three, or had it been four? They had already gone to the linguist, Keith, and handed over the papers that apparently Celine, Rena, and Claude had found. They were taking a break before going back to Bowman's - partly because Rena had wanted to go shopping.  
  
He paused to reflect on everything, and realized that they had passed Mars after the incident that had caused Gyoro and Urunrun to be attached to him. He frowned slightly, wondering how and why it had happened, but his musing was interrupted when Urunrun decided to squawk in his ear.  
  
"Gah, what is it?" he asked, slightly irritated. He followed the dragon's gaze to see Claude walking over. 'Makes sense,' Ashton though, as Urunrun had a special fondness for Claude it seemed at times. "Oh, hey Claude, what's up?"  
  
"Bored, partly," Claude said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Partly looking for everyone because Rena's almost done shopping."  
  
"Ah," Ashton said, running a hand through his short brown hair. "That would make sense." He felt a bit uneasy about asking about going back to Mars before going back to Lacour to see the king. He really wanted to see if there was a way to exorcize the dragons, but he didn't want to hold everyone up. Sure, they had been the cause of his troubles, but this whole Sorcery Globe expedition was kind of important. "Ummm, Claude? Do you think we could go back to Mars and see if the elder has anything about exorcisms?" he blurted out.  
  
Claude's blue eyes widened, caught off-guard by the swordsman's question. It dawned on him that they hadn't stopped there before heading to Lacour, and that his question wasn't unreasonable. "Geez, I'm sorry Ashton," Claude said apologetically, "we didn't stop there earlier, did we?"  
  
"No, but it's ok if its unreasonable," Ashton said, feeling a bit embarrassed about asking like he had. He could feel the stares of Gyoro and Urunrun and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "I can always go alone..."  
  
"No no," Claude said, his blonde hair swaying as he shook his head, "We got you into this mess, so we're going to help you. You are a friend, you know, and friends help each other." Before the conversation to go any further, Rena called out to the two, a bag in her arms with things poking out.  
  
Claude started following after Rena, but Ashton held back a moment. 'Friends?' He hadn't really thought of that, despite them all having traveled together as much as they had. He'd never thought about it, nor had it crossed his mind. He was originally along to free himself of being possessed, but that ambush on the way to Mars and Herlie had thrown the group off enough that they had forgotten about Mars entirely. He quickly started walking to catch up before anyone noticed him lingering behind.  
  
+~+  
  
That night brought many strange dreams to Ashton, and more uncertainties than he cared to admit. Somehow he had been growing accustomed to Gyoro and Urunrun, but once the looks began anew, he felt overly conscious of the two and his thoughts would return to exorcising the demon dragons. If only people didn't seem to care about his differences so much...  
  
Barrels of course, didn't care, and this comforted his mind enough for him to finally fall asleep, counting the round, useful wooden containers until he slumped back into dreamland, sleeping on his side since it was a bit uncomfortable to be on his back with two dragons.  
  
Morning revealed the addition of Bowman Jean, the pharmacist who had helped them the day before. His style was martial arts, much like Rena's choice of combat (though she mainly stuck to her spells), but the addition of medicinal knowledge was an asset to the group. Though personally Ashton wanted to meet up with that girl they had seen the day before. She was nice, and seemed like the perfect person. The lady of his dreams. Of course, she was a bit young, but then, what was age but a measurement?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a prodding of Gyoro's head into his ear, forcing his attention back to the fact everyone but Nineh - Bowman's wife - was gone! He flushed slightly in embarrassment and asked her, "Excuse me, where did everyone go?"  
  
"They went to go take care of some things before leaving town. They'll meet at the gate." With that, Nineh went back into the store.  
  
"Aaawrooo..."  
  
"I know, I was thinking," he replied, reaching up to pat each dragon on the head to soothe them. It seemed a good enough way to keep them happy enough not to fight over his head like they did, but still. He felt someone staring again, and turned to look. That carrot-topped girl was standing there with that... thing.  
  
"Umm... hi." She wasn't looking so much at him, but Gyoro and Urunrun. He, likewise, was looking more at the 'Bobot' than her. He still could not fathom how it worked, nor exactly what it was. Claude had mentioned radio- controlled something... but what was 'radio-controlled' and what did it mean?  
  
"Hi," he said, finally looking up to meet her gaze. I really didn't catch you're name yesterday..." 'Geez, I must sound like a dork!'  
  
"Oh, its Precis," she said, looking into his green eyes. Ashton was sure he would have passed out just then if it weren't for the sudden noise emitted from the thing in her arms. "Oh, Bobot, why must you act up now?" she said, setting the thing down. "I'm sorry for staring," she said, "its just..."  
  
"The dragons," Ashton sighed, "I know. I was fighting them, and then I got distracted by the others and they possessed me somehow. We were going to go to Mars and find out how to separate us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ashton dug the pointed toe of one boot in the ground for a moment as silence fell. "What is that, anyway?" he asked suddenly, curiosity winning out with the urging of a need for conversation. He pointed at Bobot, bouncing around near by.  
  
"That's Bobot. He's a thing I made. He's really useful, at least when he's not running off and making me look foolish." Her cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"I didn't think you looked foolish yesterday," he said, looking up at the sky. "If anyone looked foolish at anytime, it was me after I initially got possessed. And even now I do."  
  
"No you don't," Precis said, standing up. Bobot bounced around her. "I don't think those dragons change anything about you really. You still look really capable, and you don't seem to be evil. I don't see why being possessed is such a big deal anyway. Or why making things like Bobot is a big deal..."  
  
'We're a lot alike in ways - both judged for something about us,' he thought. "I don't think its a big deal - he's kind of like a useful tool, right? And tools had to be made by someone, right?"  
  
Precis smiled and jumped in the air. "Awww, come on, we gotta go to my house now! You're the first person to say something like that! Its so nice to hear someone with a level head around this town." She grabbed his right arm suddenly and began leading him towards the southern half of Linga. On the way down he spotted Celine and also thought he saw Claude in the Skill guild, but he was trying to listen to Precis talk. Hopefully they would at least remember to wait for him... 


	2. Of Boyfriends, Companions, and Parties

Chapter 2: Of Boyfriends, Companions, and Parties  
  
"Hmm, seems my old man isn't home," Precis muttered after peering into a large, cluttered building, and then into the house itself. "Come on in!" She bounced into the living room of the small but rather kept place. "Oh! I seem to have forgotten your name..."  
  
"Ashton," he said, "and this here is Gyoro." He patted the red dragon on his right. "And over here is Urunrun." He scratched under Urunrun's chin.  
  
"Ah, would you like something to drink? Perhaps some berry juice? I made it myself."  
  
"Ok, sure." He sat down at the table, looking around. It seemed like a nice place, and her company wasn't bad, but he felt a bit odd. Maybe it was just because he wasn't with the others and didn't want to be left. She was rather cute though.  
  
"Here you go!" She set a glass down before him and sat in a chair. "So, what brings you to Linga?"  
  
"Well, as I said, my friends found something in Cross Cave, and they wanted it deciphered. So we came here to find someone to do it since the king of Lacour was out. Claude didn't win the Tournament, but he came pretty close. That Dias Flac was really something else. So, because of that, we had to wait to see the king, and there was some emergency... now we're here."  
  
"I see," Precis said, sipping some juice. "Would you mind if I ran upstairs a moment to get something?"  
  
"Sure, it's no problem."  
  
She ran inside a small room and a door suddenly closed in front of it. Ashton was left alone then, and he decided to take a drink of juice to quench his rising thirst. The juice was well made, for a teenager, although Ashton was sure he'd had better from Cross. Nonetheless, it was still quite refreshing. He leaned back slightly, thinking, when he heard a noise. He looked suddenly to see an older man standing in a doorway looking at him peculiarly.  
  
"..."  
  
"..." Ashton swallowed.  
  
"PRECIS!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Has anyone seen Ashton anywhere?" Rena asked, standing near the gate. The only other person missing was Bowman, and he had run back to his shop to grab some herbs before they left for Rena to practice compounding with.  
  
Celine nodded. "Yeah, that orange-haired girl we saw yesterday was dragging him behind her down towards the area of the other pharmacy," she said.  
  
Claude nodded. "Yeah, I was in the skill guild and saw the same thing. Maybe someone should go look for him?"  
  
"I'll go, then," Rena said, walking off. Claude and Celine exchanged glances a moment before sighing and waiting for Bowman and the other two to return.  
  
Rena had gotten no further than just around the corner when she heard someone shouting. She quickly picked up the pace, closing in on the building where the shouting was happening.  
  
"Precis, if you're going to bring a guy home, keep him outta my sight!"  
  
"Oh, geez, dad, what's the big deal?!"  
  
"You could have some decency!"  
  
"You're being a jerk in front of my friend!"  
  
Rena shook her head and decided to peek into the house, around the curtain. Sure enough, Ashton was sitting there, looking distraught as the orange- haired girl and what appeared to be her father exchanged words.  
  
"Ummm.... excuse me." Rena said, slipping in more.  
  
Precis looked a bit shocked and turned from her father and looked at Rena. The old man did likewise. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Rena, thank god you've come..."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, then you're traveling with her, then?" Graft, Precis' father asked Ashton as the four sat at the cozy table.  
  
"Yes, we were heading through, and about to head for Mars." Ashton sipped more of the juice.  
  
Precis squirmed a bit, and then looked at Rena and Ashton. "Well..."  
  
"Well, then, we really ought to be going," Rena said, rising. "Your hospitality is great, but we should be heading out so we can reach Hilton before the sun sets."  
  
"Okay then, it was nice talking with you two. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Graft rose, as well as Precis.  
  
Ashton stood. "Its all right, really. It happens." He glanced at Precis and then to Rena. "Well, then... thank you." The two headed out in silence. They were halfway to the gate where Claude, Bowman, and Celine were waiting when they heard someone shouting.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Precis ran after the two, stopping once in front of them. "Ummm, you wouldn't mind if I went with you, would you?" She had on a backpack that had a mallet and contraption rigged to it, and Bobot bounced behind her.  
  
"Er, what about your dad?" Rena asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Awww, he's okay with it. He wanted me to go, to see what was to there and learn stuff."  
  
Ashton shifted uneasily. "But we're investigating the Sorcery Globe, and it'll be dangerous," he protested, not wanting to see a nice girl like her get hurt.  
  
Precis' eyes widened. "REALLY?! The Sorcery Globe? Then you've GOTTA take me! My dad made something cool out of something that fell form the sky. A piece of THAT would be GREAT to bring back - we could make something really useful then! And besides, I can't just go back without proving I can do things. Please?!"  
  
Ashton looked into her green eyes, and then looked at Rena, who shrugged. Ashton looked back at her. "Alright, but you'll have to be careful. I don't want to make your dad angry if something were to happen to you."  
  
Rena looked at Ashton, trusting the swordsman to have made the right decision. He knew her a bit more than she did.  
  
"YIPPIE!" Precis squealed, jumping up and throwing her arms around Ashton's neck, nearly causing Ashton to fall forward. He caught her and balanced himself with the help of the dragons rearing back. "Thanks!" She dropped down and grabbed Bobot and bounced around a bit more.  
  
After Precis calmed down, the three headed over to the others. Claude's eyebrows arched up, Celine looks quizzical, and Bowman sighed. After some introductions they headed out, going northward towards the port town of Hilton. 


	3. Three is a Lucky Number?

Chapter 3: Three is a Lucky Number?  
  
Walking was a rather boring exercise, but since Barney seemed to be not listening to anyone - not even perky Precis or benevolent Bowman - they decided to walk before they wasted more time. They'd passed Lacour not too long ago, and Claude had wondered if they should stop for supplies, but Rena assured him that they had enough. Also, for food, Hilton had a nice food shack in the form of "Munchies." So onward they trekked, an odd batch of six heading for Hilton to hop a boat to Herlie (what was it about port cities and beginning with "h" anyway? At least the ones still standing...) and go to Mars.  
  
Mars. Claude found that name almost laughable, considering he knew it as the name of a planet near Earth. Wisely, he hadn't mentioned this fact to his companions. They'd just be confused anyway. He found Expel to be a refreshing change from Earth, and exploring, but he still keenly felt out of place here, and longed to be back with his father. Yet, something inside him didn't want to go back and be within the shadow of his father's history and be judged for his heritage, rather than his ability. Sure, he'd recklessly gone too near something against the words of his superiors, but perhaps this was for the better in some ways.  
  
What still bothered him was that his mother and father both had no clue where he was, or what had happened to him. He couldn't just leave his parents, especially his mother. Yet here, he felt like he had a purpose. More than just some ensign in the Earth Federation on the Calnus. Here he had friends, here he was helping people. But wasn't he doing that only to find a way home?  
  
He was so confused. And it showed. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the slightly taller Ashton hovering nearby with a concerned look on his face. Even Gyoro and Urunrun seemed a tad worried about him.  
  
"Are you ok, Claude?" Ashton's green eyes searched Claude's face for any sign of what could be plaguing him.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about my parents," Claude said, telling the somewhat truth. "I was just worried about them."  
  
"Oh. You really seemed troubled. Was something wrong with them last time you saw them?"  
  
Claude paused a moment to think about that question, and how to answer that without confusing Ashton. Being on a world which didn't know for the most part about inter-galactic travel and worlds beyond their own - he wasn't abut to assume EVEYONE didn't know since he hadn't met everyone yet - was a bit hard when trying to talk about some things. "Well, besides the fact they've been apart for some time because of their jobs, not really. Its just that they really don't know how I am right now."  
  
Ashton was about to say something, and decided not to. He knew Claude wasn't from this place, and wondering if they would see Claude's parents to let them know how he was certainly was a bit out of the question. He decided to try something else to improve Claude's spirits. "Well, I'm glad you're parents would be concerned about your well-being at least. I mean, you shouldn't worry too much about them. Everything will turn out right."  
  
"Well, you're probably right, Ashton," Claude said, preferring to leave that subject anyway. "But first I need to right what happened to you, and that means we need to go to Mars."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Elsewhere, further back in the group, Precis was pondering what she could do to improve Bobot more. As they went along though, she noticed that Celine and Bowman were exchanging glances, though never seeing the other looking at them. She knew Bowman was married, and next-to-nothing about the Heraldic wizard Celine and her engagements. Precis sensed something was up, but kept quiet even though her curiosity was running wild.  
  
"There it is!" Rena exclaimed, pointing ahead to the silhouette of Hilton just ahead. The sun was taking its bow, heading for the horizon, and they'd be a bit pressed to get there before sundown if they didn't hurry, so they picked up the pace and made the gates of the city before sundown.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get us a room," Rena said. Precis yawned and nodded, following behind. Celine pondered a bit, and decided to go look around a bit before retiring, as she wanted to make a new set of earrings or some other jewelry. Bowman, Claude, and Ashton were left there. The three looked among each other.  
  
"Where to?" Ashton asked, not caring who he went with or where he went about then. He wasn't quite tired and felt like doing something.  
  
They were heading slowly to the Inn when Bowman spotted the tavern. "Well, boys, how about we stop in here for awhile?"  
  
Ashton kept quiet, not wanting to mention he'd recently turned twenty and wasn't that much of a boy - after all, he did have a small reputation as a swordsman with skill, at least until the Salva Drift incident. He looked at Claude who just shrugged. "Sure, why not," Claude said.  
  
The three walked in, and were greeted by an odd sight. Sitting at the bar opposite a guy was a attractive woman with wavy golden-blonde hair in a black dress and odd jacket, an almost drained tankard in her hand. What caught their attention was the fact she had [i]three[/i] hazel eyes! Ashton and Bowman were both perplexed, while Claude seemed surprised and curious.  
  
"Well, come on, I won the contest, now tell me, have you seen a man with three eyes and blonde hair?" she asked the obviously drunk guy next to her.  
  
"Iyeh toldja lahedy, I hain't sheen one..." The guy's head seemed to roll back and he slid off the chair, landing with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Oh dear," she said, standing. She collected the large item next to her, something which confused everyone there but Claude. "I don't think I'll ever find him..." She noticed the three newcomers standing there in the doorway. "Oh! Have you seen a guy with three eyes and blonde hair?" Her expression was earnest.  
  
"Err..." Bowman looked at Ashton and Claude. Ashton looked at Claude without a word.  
  
"Well, actually, I did," he confided.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"It was back in Cross some time ago."  
  
"Cross you say?" She started out the door. "Thanks!"  
  
Ashton whirled on his heels suddenly. "Wait!"  
  
She stopped in mid-step, half-way out the door. Bowman and Claude looked at Ashton oddly. "What?" she asked.  
  
'Think quick Ashton...' "Well, you see, one its late, you shouldn't be traveling this late. No one's going to sail for Herlie til tomorrow. And, um, well, we're going to be heading that way. Why don't you travel with us?"  
  
"Ashton?" Claude asked, looking between her and him. He couldn't figure out the sudden words of the swordsman, but he did have a valid point. But why offer her a chance to travel with them? Claude certainly [i]was[/i] curious to talk to her since he knew she wasn't Expellian, and did want to know what she knew about their location, but Ashton's sudden invitation was quite odd. Claude was certain Ashton was smitten with Precis, and now some blonde he didn't know that had three eyes?  
  
"... you are right. No one's going to be leaving tonight," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hmm... travel with you three?"  
  
"Well, we're traveling with three other ladies," Claude said, "But I'm sure they'd welcome another traveler in since we're all going the same way."  
  
She locked her gaze on Claude. "Oh really?" She thought about this, never taking her eyes off him, which caused him to shift a bit as he became conscious of her staring. "I'll take you up on the offer then, since we're all heading the same way, and its kind of lonesome to travel alone. Why don't we go to the Inn then since its late? My name is Opera. Opera Vectra."  
  
As they headed over there, Claude made the introductions. "I'm Claude Kenni, and this is Ashton Anchors and Bowman Jean."  
  
They walked in the inn to find Celine, Rena, and Precis waiting in the lobby. Celine arched an eyebrow upon seeing Opera, and Rena seemed mildly irked. Precis was eying the item Opera was carrying curiously. Claude swallowed, conscious of everyone now staring at him. Ashton stepped forward to save Claude form the onslaught of questions which seemed to burn in the eyes of the ladies. "Hey girls," he said, trying to act nonchalantly, "this is Opera Vectra. She's heading for Cross, looking for someone that Claude saw there earlier. Since we were going that way too, I asked if she would like to come with us since we're all going in the same direction. It'd be awfully cold of me not to offer her some company. Opera, this is Rena Lanford, Celine Jules, and Precis Newmann."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Rena said, looking between Opera, Claude and Ashton.  
  
"Charmed," Celine said, wondering about that third eye.  
  
Precis seemed a touch annoyed at Ashton, but grinned at Opera. "Nice to meet ya," she said, scooting over more to look at the item better. Curiosity was keeping her temper down.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," she replied, looking over the group. "We ought to get some sleep so we can wake early enough in the morning."  
  
Ashton stretched and yawned. "You're right. I'm gonna go hit the hay now." The three girls headed off towards their room and opera was about to follow when Claude tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm, could I talk to you?" he asked as Bowman followed after Ashton, muttering something about having wanted to get a drink before bed.  
  
"Sure, what is it Claude?"  
  
He shifted a little as she turned her gaze on him again, but continued. "Well, I know you're not form Expel."  
  
She seemed a bit shocked, and looked at him curiously. "Oh really? Besides the eye, how would you know?"  
  
"Because I'm not form Expel either. I'm from Earth." He hoped she would know about Earth. He wasn't sure where she was from, but he did want to know. Perhaps some new info might help calm his father down whenever he got back.  
  
"Oh? Earth? What are you doing here, then?" she asked. "I assumed Expel had no outsiders other than myself and Ernest." At Claude's confused look she added, "Ernest is the guy I'm looking for."  
  
"Ah," Claude said, nodding. "Well, my being here was total accident. I and others from the ship Calnus were on an exploration of a dome on Milocinia when I got a bit too close to something and got transferred somehow to the Shingo Forest."  
  
"Shingo Forest?? My ship was crashed in a place that some of the Expellians called that!" She thought a bit. "Well, I don't know what to say Claude. If I can find Ernest, and he can fix my ship, perhaps I can get you back to the Calnus or Earth."  
  
"..." Claude wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back like that, but certainly it might get him his own reputation out from under the shadow of his father. "Well, I thank you for the offer," he said. "I suppose we'd better get to bed before someone gets the wrong idea."  
  
Opera laughed, a light, silvery laugh that warmed Claude's spirit. "Ok, then, Claude, I'll see you tomorrow." They went in opposite directions to their rooms, Claude heading in the direction Ashton and Bowman had headed and Opera heading for the room the other ladies had gone to. 


	4. Emotional Upsets

Chapter 4: Emotional Upsets  
  
Ashton was laying on his stomach, unable to sleep at all, his mind filled with nothing but Precis. Bowman was kicked back on his bed, thinking about things, and occasionally having stray thoughts of Nineh or Celine pop in.  
  
Claude walked in, his mind mixed with thoughts of Opera and Rena both. He knew Rena wasn't wholly pleased by Opera's addition, but Claude had something he wanted. Someone who knew about his situation, and someone who could actually help him. But he had no idea if he really wanted to leave now.  
  
His late entry hadn't gone unnoticed. "So, have fun with her? You know Rena's gonna get awfully mad about it." Bowman asked, unmoving from his lounging position on the bed.  
  
Claude snapped out of his thoughts, looking around wide-eyed. "Huh? What? I just wanted to talk to her about something. That's all!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Ashton rolled over and sat up. "Do you think I did the right thing, Claude?" he asked, his expression pensive.  
  
"Right thing?"  
  
"Inviting Opera? I mean, Precis didn't seem to happy, nor did Celine or Rena. And... and, well, I just didn't want her going alone. We are going the same way. But..." Ashton stumbled for words.  
  
"Yeah, Ashton, its alright, really. You did the right thing. I appreciate it, myself." Claude took off his jacket and stretched.  
  
"He's smitten with her," Bowman muttered.  
  
"I... I am not!!" There was a slight flush in his face, and his eyes glared at Bowman.  
  
Ashton started laughing then, watching Claude turn beet red. "Gee, Claude, you're awfully defensive."  
  
"Augh, not both of you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Opera stopped in the hallway before the door, listening. She heard nothing from the room, and wondered if they'd all gone to bed already. She carefully opened the door and looked in to find them all sitting on their beds. She walked in, a bit unsure. Precis was the first to turn and look.  
  
"Hey!" she said. "You get the bed next to mine," she continued, pointing. She then resumed brushing her hair, trying to pick out the various tangles she'd acquired form a day of walking.  
  
Celine stood and went to the basin to wash her face without a word. Rena looked up from reading a book. "Oh, hi," she said absently before sinking back into the book.  
  
Opera went over to the indicated bed and set her rifle next to it against the table between hers and Precis's beds. She removed her jacket and dropped it next to her bed, which she sat down on with a sigh. She was tired, and she was slowly losing hope of finding Ernest. On the other hand, Claude [i]was[/i] rather cute. She shook her head slightly.  
  
"Hey, Opera?" She looked to see Precis looking at her kind of wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes?" She was a bit worried someone would ask why she took so long, or perhaps if they had seen her and Claude...  
  
"What's that?" She was pointing at the rifle.  
  
Opera breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's my Kaleidoscope energy rifle. Its my weapon."  
  
"Energy.... rifle?" Precis seemed confused, but awed by it. "A weapon, huh? So I might see you use it?"  
  
Opera chuckled, and airy laugh. "Of course, if something decides to interfere with our travels."  
  
"COOL!" Precis would have jumped up, had Bobot not suddenly landed in her lap. "Ooof! Bobot, that wasn't nice."  
  
"Bobot? You mean that machine?"  
  
"Machine? Bobot? I made him. He's really useful." Precis beamed with pride as she held the squiggling mechanical object in her hands. "I promised I'd do some tinkering before bed." She broke out a few tools and began to tinker on him. "My weapon is one I made myself as well." She indicated the mechanical arm on her back pack.  
  
Opera nodded approvingly, knowing the young girl had a lot of skill in machines that many people on Expel didn't seem to have. She could get to like the young girl as the younger sister she never had*.  
  
Rena yawned and closed her book. "Well, I'm going to bed," she said. "I want to be up early to get some stuff before we leave that I didn't get tonight."  
  
Celine patted her face dry and headed over to her bed. "Ditto. I missed getting some sapphires I really wanted."  
  
Precis crawled under her blankets. "I'm tired. All that walking pooped me out! Darn rabbit!!"  
  
Opera decided to turn in as well, and blew out the lamp beside her, and wearily crawled into the bed. She had, perhaps, a few too many drinks, now that they had caught up. She closed her eyes, and the only thing she could see was Claude. Normally she would go to bed thinking of Ernest, but the younger, vibrant Claude had caught her attention. And he actually seemed to care. Or was it, perhaps, because she could get him home?  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton couldn't sleep. It wasn't really Gyoro and Urunrun, it was just his mind wouldn't stop thinking long enough for him to relax and go to sleep. Finally he got up and threw on his cape, gloves, and boots and headed out into the starry night. He stopped in the silent main area of Hilton and looked skyward, up into the vast endless star ocean...  
  
"I really don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know what I should do. I do know I can't just sit idly by when our world is in trouble though."  
  
"..." Urunrun nudged Ashton's head.  
  
"Its ok, really. We'll get this turned right. Somehow. But really, did you two have to stick to me?"  
  
"...."  
  
~*~  
  
That same night sky was observed by others, in a wholly different way. Several figures were scattered about a balcony of the once-great Elrulia Tower, taken to various tasks. It was nearly sunrise there, and the faint stains of the ruddy glow had begun to flush out the stars from sight. The only sounds were the wind, and the occasional sound of a blade being honed.  
  
One figure stood away from the others, silent and unmoving, watching for the faint strains of light that came with dawn. He idly flipped a lock of red hair away from his hazel-brown eyes. No one dared to bother him - it was batter that way. Except one, whose quiet steps alerted him to the other's presence.  
  
"Yes Cyril?" His tone was cool, collected, but hints of irritation slipped in. The morning was too perfect to be ruined by ill news from the silver- haired man.  
  
"The assault on the northern Lacour borders has started, Indalecio," he replied coldly, knowing his 'superior' well. One might debate which of the two thought they had more power, but it was irrelevant while they were trapped on this planet. It wouldn't be much longer, though.  
  
"Yes, I expected Sin to take action already. How goes it?" He never turned his eyes from the glowing light of the eastern horizon, watching as the light grew. Soon, there would come a time when this would never come again. Then they would be back where they rightfully belonged.  
  
"They are resisting, but it will not be long before they cannot stand against the assaults," Cyril replied.  
  
"Good, as I expected. Things are going smoothly indeed. Anything more?"  
  
"No." Cyril bit his tongue, holding back so many words he wished to speak, ones which must be held off until after they reached their destination. It was coming sooner and sooner though, that much was apparent.  
  
"Fine then." Indalecio gave a small flick of his gloved hand, indicating Cyril could leave. He heard the quick steps of Cyril's retreat, their sharpness giving evidence to his irritation.  
  
'Its only a matter of time,' Indalecio thought, 'until he finally gives in and decides to try something. I know he can't hold back much longer. Its not as if I couldn't handle this alone...'  
  
~*~  
  
"I've always felt alone," Ashton said, sitting on a barrel outside the now- closed tavern. "No one there with me, no one who cared. Not that I didn't mind, really, but its nice to have friends now."  
  
"Awroo..."  
  
"Yes, it does seem that way at times, doesn't it?" He rested his chin on his knees, looking up at the stars, focusing on a bright blue one. "But we make our way through. Everyone has their ups and downs. And here we are, out in the cold of night wondering about things. I wish I could sleep, but there's just so much going through my mind."  
  
"Awk!"  
  
Ashton smiled. "Yes, I know that they care, and they're going to help. I just don't know what to do. I don't know what its going to take to separate us. Can't you guys just go?" His emerald eyes gazed out, wondering what he should do, with no clear answers on what would happen to them or himself in the coming days.  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Its just... everyone looks at us, and I feel as though they think of us so differently - like sideshow freaks - that we'll never be understood. I don't hate you guys, but you should know this isn't natural. I suppose perhaps it was just my luck."  
  
He could tell the two dragons were looking at each other without looking back. Suddenly each one was by his face on either side, looking upwards with him.  
  
'I don't really want to lose you guys, in a way, but what will I do after this is over? Can I really live with two dragons on my back? I can't do this alone...'  
  
*I'm assuming that Opal is Opera's older sister in this fic. I don't think its clarified whether she is the older or younger sister of Opera. Opal is in the Bowman/Ernest ending. ^^; 


	5. Driven, Determined, Drawn, Darkness

Chapter 5: Driven, Determined, Drawn, Darkness  
  
It was early morning in Hilton, the sky painted with the warm pastels of the rising sun, stars fading quickly, fleeing the growing glowing rays. A calm, tranquil morning. Almost.  
  
"Ashton?" Claude stumbled out of bed groggily over to Ashton's bed, tripping on something and falling face-first into the mattress, sprawled right into an empty bed. "Brphmrn, whr ish Ashton?" he asked, getting up off the bed.  
  
"Hrn.... a few more minutes, Nineh...."  
  
Claude stood up and rubbed his eyes vigorously, looking around. Ashton's stuff was still here, including his swords, but Ashton was nowhere to be seen. Muttering incoherently, Claude dressed himself haphazardly, forgoing the headband, jacket, and dealing with his hair in favor of going in search of the missing swordsman.  
  
He stumbled out into the hall, and headed for the lobby, where he found the innkeeper. "Have you seen a guy with brown hair and two dragons on his back?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the guy out front of the Tav?"  
  
"Er... thanks," Claude said, nodding weakly before trudging outside. He snapped quickly awake as the cold air bit into his skin and shivered. He'd never realized that seaports get so cold before dawn, the concept somewhat foreign to him. Shielding his eyes from the brightening sky, he looked around to see Ashton curled up on a barrel, chin resting on his knees. Gyoro and Urunrun looked almost as scarves wrapped about his neck.  
  
"What the heck?" Claude muttered, walking over. He'd wished now that he'd worn his headband - his forehead was getting awfully cold, and it was instigating a mild headache. He stopped in front of Ashton, whose eyes were closed. "He didn't fall asleep out here, did he?"  
  
At the sound of Claude's murmuring, as if in response, Ashton stirred, mumbling, "Hmm... what? Yes, I'll take another hamburger, Precis..."  
  
Claude sweatdropped. "Um....... Ashton?"  
  
Gyoro snorted, snapping awake faster than his other two companions, eying Claude warily until he recognized the blonde-haired, blue-eyed groggy swordsman before him. He snorted a small spurt of fire before insistently nudging Urunrun awake. Ashton opened his eyes as his two sources of warmth moved about above his head and made various noises from squawks to growls.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Claude. Good ... morning?" He looked around, pulling his cloak a bit tighter about himself. "I'm... outside....?"  
  
"Awrooo." "Awk."  
  
"I fell asleep out here?" His eyes widened a bit, and then he relaxed a bit. "My, my, that was an oopsie." He looked at Claude and rubbed one eye. "Did you come looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah," Claude said, folding his arms across his chest. "You weren't in your bed, but your stuff was still there."  
  
"Sorry," Ashton said, sliding off the barrel. He patted it affectionately a moment, and then looked at Claude. "We'd better get inside before you freeze." They headed back in, Gyoro giving a grunt of approval as they entered the warmer atmosphere of the inn.  
  
Ashton had already turned the corner and was in the door as Claude started to turn the corner, when he ran head-on into Celine. "Ack!" He blinked a few times and realized it really was Celine he had crashed into. "Er, sorry Celine."  
  
She seemed a bit flustered and looked away. "Sorry Claude, I was just heading back to my room, that's all." She dodged around him and walked quickly to the girl's room. Claude stared after a moment, perplexed, then shrugged, and walked into the room. He noted Bowman was now up and about, getting things together. Ashton too, was getting his things together, and Claude went to his bed to finish getting dressed and decent looking before they headed out to sea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it me, or does Indalecio seem more irritable as of late?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
The youngest of the wise men cringed visibly at the reply he received, hoping at least he wasn't about to get in trouble for asking something so simple. He could feel the cold stare of his elder through the expressionless visor, and was a bit worried about having to face said irritable person for this.  
  
Ruprecht didn't relish that thought at all. He knew what Indalecio was capable of, and swallowed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Nicolaus. I'm just concerned about him."  
  
"You shouldn't be concerned about him at all, and mind your own business as it should be."  
  
Ruprecht frowned, and walked off, grabbing his twin-tipped lance on the way. He was most certain that the recent turn of events, and sudden realization they were years ahead of schedule and almost back to Energy Nede was to account for everyone's moodiness, but it didn't explain the growing tensions he sensed. Cyril's earlier stalking off after a brief talk with Indalecio left small traces of doubt in his mind. He preferred to avoid Cyril and his quirks when possible, but to see Indalecio so irritated as of late worried the young Wise Man much. What could possibly upset the most powerful person?  
  
He continued wandering the empty halls of the Elurian Tower, and turned a corner to collide with Cyril. They stared at each other for what seemed near an eternity, studying each other for any sign of betrayal or emotion which would seem out of place.  
  
Cyril broke the silence. "Ruprecht, what are [i]you[/i] doing wandering about right now?" The voice was dark and terse, sending a small chill down his spine.  
  
"Is it wrong not to go out and stretch one's legs? Is there a law against it now?" he countered, his temper flaring as he gripped his lance tighter. 'To be able to run this through him right now.... no. I'm sure Indalecio would unleash his power on me, and I don't want that. Despite how annoying Cyril can be.'  
  
Cyril snorted derisively. "Whatever. Next time watch where you're going." He stalked past, his steps staccato on the cold stone floor, echoing away as he put distance between them. He watched the older Wise Man disappear around another corner.  
  
"Such an ill temper," he heard behind him, and whirled to see Indalecio standing there, leaning against the wall, shaking his head. "He'd best learn to control it, lest it finally consume him. He'll be ineffective in doing anything if he keeps this up."  
  
"Why don't you do something about him then?" Ruprecht asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him, despite talking to the highest of the wise men. He hadn't become part of the 'information gathering trio' for nothing.  
  
Indalecio chuckled slightly. "Hardly worth it as of now. We all need to be ready, in case someone tries something. Its enough I've heard from Shin that they are throwing everyone they can get on the northern borders of Lacour. And that someone of great skill is among them. That someone could easily cause us trouble later. And if more join them, we may have to deal with it ourselves."  
  
"Come now, the Expellians can't be that powerful, could they?" Ruprecht idly wondered if that was perhaps the source of irritation for his superior - that they may have someone able to rival them.  
  
"Apparently, they do have some skilled people. Bet this means nothing. We [i]can and will[/i] be able to stop anyone who dares to try and stop us. But, on the other hand, I have reports from Shin of overheard talk from some of those simple Expellians. The one at the north was the winner of a tournament of some form. And talk was there's another oddly dressed one about who came in second."  
  
"Are you worried about the other?"  
  
Indalecio grinned suddenly, and his eyes sparkled. "Always the ever curious, Ruprecht. Yes, just a touch. 'Oddly dressed' makes me wonder what we might have on our hands. And if they bring this other person to the lines, we may have a problem then - if they are from another world as I suspect. Especially should some others of equal skill start showing up there. I want you, Nicolaus, and also Jibril to go out into this world and find out all you can about people with battle skills." He paused, flexing his fingers slightly as his eyes traced an ancient design on a wall. "Find them, learn who they are, and what they can do. If they amass enough, they could be a threat to Shin, and if we lose Shin, we have to deal with them, and we're too close to Nede to lose our chance because of some meddling fools."  
  
Ruprecht nodded. Of the three of them, he was the least suspicious looking, and knew as much that he would have to do the direct interacting necessary in such an operation. "Yes, Indalecio. I'll tell Jibril and Nicolaus, and we'll head out immediately."  
  
He turned to leave and was a few steps away before he heard Indalecio add, "Oh, and stay clear of Cyril. He has no need to know anything." 


	6. Seeing is Believing?

Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing?  
  
A continent away from home could do a lot to a person, especially when they hadn't really been away from home. Precis tagged closely behind Opera, Claude, and Ashton, with Celine, Rena, and Bowman at the rear of the group. Things seemed awkward no matter where she looked. Ashton was acting a bit oddly, Claude seemed tired and often nearly collided with anything in the path of a straight line in front of him, Rena seemed to be thinking up a storm, Bowman and Celine kept looking at each other - all the while keeping Rena between them, and Opera kept asking if Claude was ok.  
  
All in all, it was a very strange second day away from home. Thankfully this time Barney answered after Opera called a few miles from Herlie, and they made a quick hop over to Mars in no time. Once there, everyone split up, with Celine heading to her house, Claude heading to the elder's house to look at books, Opera going to the inn, Bowman disappearing, Rena walking around near the forest, and Ashton suddenly no where in sight. Precis was slightly annoyed at having lost the tall swordsman, and she wandered about town as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me, whose brilliant idea was this again?" The irritation in the voice was unmistaken, despite it being whispered harshly.  
  
"Hush Jibril. These Expellians may know Heraldry, but if you keep quiet and don't do anything, they'll never suspect anything. Now, I'm going to go have a look around town. You watch this end of town for anything unusual, and Nicolaus will watch the other end."  
  
"I don't like it Ruprecht. And besides that, I still say you look ridiculous." The hooded Wise Man looked down at the crouching Ruprecht, who was adjusting his pant leg one more time.  
  
"I don't care, Indalecio sent us out to do something, so we're doing it. Besides, its better than being stuck in that smelly old tower anyway."  
  
"Bah," Jibril muttered, looking away.  
  
"Besides, it keeps me out of the way of Cyril the crab," Ruprecht added before taking off out of ear-shot of his elder. Once a decent distance clear of the grumpy wise man, Ruprecht relaxed, enjoying the feeling of these new clothes. He walked into town, looking at the various people about the town. Everyone seemed normal, though they all were either learning the art of heraldic magic, or were skilled in it. The air itself spoke volumes of that.  
  
He walked through town calmly, no one bothering to even suspect anything about this 'traveler'. He had observed quickly and reliably the average appearance of those who went between towns on Expel, and matched himself to the part. He was the only one of the three who was capable of doing this, as Jibril always flat out refused to remove his hood, and Nicolaus could not part with his visor. That left Ruprecht who had neither problem, and only a two-pronged spear that was easily explainable.  
  
Not that he didn't mind of course. It was exhilarating to be about these other people with them none-the-wiser. It was great to be completely free of the bindings of the Sphere, the Tower, and away from Decus, Vesper, and Cyril. And perhaps even Indalecio, although it was he who had sent him out in the first place. Perhaps he had known the youngest one wanted to wander.  
  
As he neared what seemed to be a market, a sight caught his attention, something he'd never dreamed of seeing. A man with a pair of dragons on his back. And it seemed the pair were squabbling over the man's head. There was something about the individual that caught his attention besides the dragons. He was skilled in heraldry, yet carried a pair of sharp- bladed short swords at his side. And the dragons themselves had quite a bit of talent of their own form.  
  
'If he got to the front lines, there'd be more trouble for Shin...'  
  
"Hey, stop fighting you two!"  
  
"Perhaps they are hungry," Ruprecht found himself saying. The air was filled with the sweet smell of cakes and other freshly cooked items, and it only made sense. It also reminded the Wise Man he hadn't eaten since early that morning. In sync, Gyoro, Urunrun, and Ruprecht's stomach seemed to agree on hunger.  
  
Ashton turned to look directly at him, and the two met eye to eye. Green met bright brown, and they eyed each other. Lance for short swords, both wearing dark garments, about equal build, and both a bit surprised. Ashton arched an eyebrow. "You might be right," he said. His statement was followed by a few squawks and snorts, followed with a slight nudge to the ear. "Ok, ok, I'll get something for you two if you'll quit fighting." Both dragons blinked and nodded. "Thanks, erm..." Ashton said, trailing off.  
  
'Think fast, Ruprecht. What was the name of that guy you overheard in Cross?' "I'm Chris," he said, offering a hand. It would look better to blend in and act normal, rather than raise anyone's suspicions. He almost knew he would hear about this later from Nicolaus, or Jibril. Probably both, and most likely in the form of taunting and condescending speeches.  
  
"Ashton Anchors, and this is Gyoro and Urunrun" the swordsman said. "Won't you have something with us?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, following. After a small order, they took a pair of open chairs at one of the small tables. "So, what are you doing in this town?" Innocent enough question.  
  
"Well, my friend Claude is currently talking to the mayor about a book on exorcism," Ashton said, pointing up at the two munching dragons. "It was really all an accident in the Salva Drift."  
  
'Salva... Drift... oh, the mining town.' "Ah. Curse or such?"  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be remedied, I hope. Not many people exactly appreciate someone like me. I'm a defect, a damaged good."  
  
Ruprecht looked a bit surprised. Since the dragons had not simply killed him, seeming to get along with him, he didn't see a major problem with the two. If anything... "I would see having them on your back as an advantage, personally," he said, leaning back in his chair, taking a bite of a sweet danish. "They're quite powerful and useful, and can even watch your back if you were alone. On top of that, many things are weak to their elements. 'Damaged goods'? Hardly the case, I'd say you're even better that way." 'Oh, brilliant, just help the enemy,' he thought to himself.  
  
Ashton seemed quite surprised. "Better...? But... everyone looks at me oddly and avoids me." He looked down at the table.  
  
"Sure, some people may think its odd, but really, isn't it to your advantage? If you're afraid of being alone - you said you had friends? And besides, anyone who really would care would appreciate you for who you are, not how you look." Ruprecht blinked at what he had just said, and wondered whether this would later come back to haunt him. Truly though, he had spoken form the heart. He knew inwardly that this was rather true - he himself recalled his youth vividly.  
  
Ashton looked up, blinking in surprise. "Its true, I'm traveling with some others since the incident, more at the time to rid myself of these two since they were responsible, but we've grown close," he admitted, recalling the talk he had had with Claude in Linga. "I don't know. I don't really mind the two so much anymore. I-"  
  
"Ashton!" They both turned to look to see one odd blonde running over, waving one arm and carrying a book under the other. he stopped at the table, setting the book down before Ashton. "I found it!"  
  
Ruprecht looked up at the young man, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he realized this man was no Expellian - he was a human from Earth! 'But what is a young Earthling doing here on Expel?! Wait... he matches the description of the runner up of the Lacour Tournament...' Ruprecht looked away before his stare was noticed and looked down at the table.  
  
Ashton was skimming the book. He frowned as he hit a passage about the dragons and their fate. "But... I don't... want them to.... die," he whispered. Ashton looked up then to Claude. "Thanks Claude, but... we can't do this. I've realized how great they are, thanks to Chris here, and I wouldn't want them dead. .... They're kind of nice."  
  
Claude looked over at Chris, and then to Ashton again. He shrugged, not bothering to ask about this here and now. If anything, at least the return to Mars had let them cross the path of Opera, so it wasn't a total loss. As he glanced about, he considered none of this trip a loss.  
  
"Well, then, I'll just go find Opera and the others, and we'll get ready to head for Cross," Claude said, scooping up the book and heading back to the elder. "I'm rather glad to hear your choice, Ashton," he added at a distance.  
  
Ashton sighed. "Ah well, looks like we're stuck with each other for some time more," he said, scratching each dragon's head and offering them more nibbles.  
  
"Aawwk!" "Awroo!"  
  
Ashton chuckled. "I know, I just don't want to see you guys hurt."  
  
"You understand them?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "Thank you for making me realize that. I don't know how I would have felt if I hadn't thought of that. They really are kind of great, though. Except when they fight." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"True," he mused, finishing off his danish. He stood, speaking again. "At any rate, I really ought to be going. Perhaps, no, more likely, we will cross paths again." 'I'm almost sure we'll eventually meet in Eluria if you make it that far,' he thought to himself, a hint of sadness tingeing his own thoughts. 'That is if I don't get sent out again, or just happen to see you elsewhere.' "I'm liable to see you somewhere again, right?"  
  
"Well, we were going to investigate the Sorcery Globe before we were sidetracked by my looking for a way to exorcise them, and then met Opera, who's looking for a three-eyed man. She has three eyes as well."  
  
'A Tretragene as well? How interesting. The Sorcery Globe.... we will indeed see each other again in Eluria.' "Well, perhaps we may, perhaps we may not. It was good to meet you, Ashton. And you too, Gyoro and Urunrun." Ruprecht turned and left, heading for the place he left just outside of town, noting no one was following or watching him. He finally reached the bushes he had left earlier and re-entered, homing in on his elder's place.  
  
"What was [i]that[/i] about?" he heard hissed at him from the left. He turned nonchalantly to see Jibril and Nicolaus both there.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I seem to have found some curious information," he said, smirking. "I seem to have found some people who are going to investigate the Sorcery Globe."  
  
Jibril and Nicolaus laughed. "Brave souls, aren't they?" Nicolaus sad.  
  
"Fools is more like it," Jibril added.  
  
Ruprecht kept his tongue in line before he defended Ashton. "One of them is a human from Earth, and apparently there are at least two Tetragenes on the planet, one of them currently with the others. That human apparently was the one who was also in the final round of that tournament from what I could tell. He matched the description we got perfectly."  
  
"This is curious," Nicolaus said suddenly, no longer laughing. "We ought to return to Indalecio then and report for further instructions. Well done, Ruprecht." The two phased out, but he remained yet awhile longer in the forest, feeling a keen pain within himself.  
  
'Why do I ache? Why should I feel as if I have betrayed someone when I have helped my brethren?' He faded into the brush as he teleported back to Eluria. 


	7. Devils in this Angel Town

Chapter 7: Devils in this Angel Town  
  
"I can't believe our luck," Opera muttered as they walked out of Cross Castle. Sure as she had thought, Ernest had been here, and subsequently gone after he'd gone through the Mountain Palace he'd wanted to investigate.  
  
For that matter, the party was in bad straights at the moment. Between Mars and Cross they had been caught in a sudden rainstorm that thoroughly drenched them, and the cold that followed did nothing to help. They were now stranded in Cross waiting for the recovery of Celine, Rena, Precis, and Claude. Bowman was caring for them, leaving Opera and Ashton to roam the town so the others could rest in silence.  
  
Now Opera found out that she had indeed missed Ernest, leaving Ashton as the only person either not caring for others, depressed or ill. Then again, Gyoro was grouchy from the cold weather. Urunrun loved it. Ashton...  
  
"Its a wonder I just haven't had worse happen lately," he muttered. "I'm the one with bad luck, and nothing's happened to me."  
  
Opera stopped, staring at him a bit incredulously. "Are you saying you want something to happen to you?" She pursed her rouge-painted lips slightly as her brow furrowed.  
  
Ashton turned to look at her, mixed emotions in his eyes. Gyoro hunched down closer to Ashton to keep warm. "Well, I mean, I've always had bad luck. Everything happens to me, not everyone else. And now Claude, Rena and the others are sick, Bowman's caring for them - which certainly isn't much fun - and you've missed your boyfriend. I can't think of anything bad which has happened to me."  
  
"Aren't you happy about that?" Opera asked, continuing walking. The alley they were passing through was silent save the breeze which stirred leaves as it wound through the corridor. The rain had stopped for the moment, but the winds were enough to add the damp chill which added to the mood.  
  
Ashton trailed along, pondering the question. "Well, I should be, but I feel bad. I'm the only person who doesn't have a problem. Gyoro's cold, but I should feel fine and be happy. But I don't." He shrugged and sighed. "I'm just not happy because no one else is. I wish we were back at Mars."  
  
A pair of eyes watched the two leave. 'Happiness ... something unattainable. At least when you still have unfinished business and empty hearts about.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The snarl in the voice was unmistakable, as well as the silhouette in the mirror from the doorway. Besides that, only one person would actually bother looking for the missing wise man. 'There's only a one letter difference between 'bother' and 'brother',' Indalecio thought sourly. His day had been fine, filled with quiet reflections and calming weather, and now the whole mood was shattered by this interruption. One which wasn't about to go unpunished.  
  
"You could learn more decency, Cyril," Indalecio said softly, rising from his chair to turn and face the silver-haired man in the doorway, "such as knocking, and a civil tongue in your mouth. What matter is it of yours to wonder where someone is, and ask [i]me[/i] about this?" His voice was a mere whisper, but intense.  
  
The faint lighting of the room showed the frown on Cyril's face, but the fire in the eyes from anger was unmistakable. "Its my concern and matter when its my brother who seems to be missing," he hissed. "Where is Ruprecht?"  
  
Indalecio snorted. "I sent him out to do some information gathering," he said flatly, narrowing his eyes. "That's all you need to know."  
  
"Jibril and Nicolaus have been back for two days. What of my brother?"  
  
"Concerned, Cyril?" he asked, his tone icy. "What a time to try out that emotion." He walked over quickly, raising a hand and striking the other wise man before he even realized what had happened. The fire faded slightly from the other man's eyes and Indalecio stared him down. "Now, you'll bother keeping your nose out of other people's business now, and learn to respect your seniors. When Ruprecht comes back, he'll report directly to me. If I hear one thing about you interfering, your punishment will be a lot worse than one strike."  
  
He turned, heading back to his seat, the faint candle glow revealing a cold expression on his face in the mirror. "I left him out to do some follow up investigation on something he's found out, for your information. I'm not going to let Nede slip out of our grasp easily, despite our power. We may be powerful, but you'd best remember which of us has more. I doubt you'd last long in the Elurian wilderness on your own." One hand waved negligently, a signal for the other to leave. He watched without another motion as the other stalked off.  
  
'He'll ruin everything if he doesn't keep his nose out of this, and I really don't need to lose anyone right now. If I must, I will, but Cyril is still too useful.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Who does he think he is?" Cyril snarled, his robe flaring about him as he stalked down the stairs in anger, a hand pressed to the still warm and reddened mark on his cheek. "He's gone too far. I'll show him how to deal with problems."  
  
He saw Shin and Decus standing near the doors at the bottom of the tower. 'Then I'll just do this another way.'  
  
~*~  
  
The drizzle had started up again, sending people scattering for buildings to keep warm and dry. Opera had gone to the inn, while Ashton had sought the solace of the restaurant for food and warmth both. He held the hamburger he'd ordered appreciatively, and took a few bites, reveling in the tender juiciness of the ingredients and excellent cooking skills used. The dragons were munching on some meat dumplings.  
  
Ashton had chosen a small table in the corner that looked outside. He could see the large urn and assorted barrels resting out in the drizzle still as the keeper of the shop had dashed into a nearby building. That urn was so fascinating and wonderfully done. He still wondered what was in it. Perhaps after the rain let up, he would satisfy his curiosity.  
  
He took another bite of hamburger, leaving a little left as he chewed and just let his mind wander. Thanks to Chris, he had averted a potential loss of life. True, the dragons had possessed him without so much as a thought, but that left one question. [i]'Why?'[/i]  
  
He would find no such chance to ask as his attention was drawn to the unnatural light from outside which sent the people within the building into a tizzy. Ashton stood, his chair sliding back, looking out the window over the heads of some others who were already crowding it. Through the drizzle he could make out a figure crouched slightly, something in his hands. Ashton squinted, and made out the shape of it - a spear, much like Chris's. In fact, the silhouette looked about right. Another figure approached, an unnatural glow about one raised hand. Ashton frowned and weaved for the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he heard form outside as he neared the door. No one seemed to want to go out to do anything. Ashton intended to change that by himself.  
  
"What should be done, brother mine. What should be done to preserve our integrity!" The other figure, garbed in dark robes trimmed in red flared the light about his hand. The fiery spell took form and launched for the younger figure-  
  
"Northern Cross!"  
  
Ice shards cut the flames short, muting them instantaneously as more slipped through the flickering remnants and lanced the other's robes. Ashton was now standing between the two, swords drawn and in hand, his brow furrowed as he focused.  
  
"What the hell?" Cyril shook the rainwater from his hair, glaring at the odd person before him who interrupted his work.  
  
"Ashton!" The young man was surprised, and stepped back from his stance in shock.  
  
"I don't think so," Ashton growled, crossing his blades before him. "No one's going to threaten him. Not while I'm around."  
  
"Unfortunate fool," Cyril purred. "At least you won't go alone."  
  
Ashton blinked and straightened a bit. When his eyes opened, an unnatural blue glow alighted the green irises. "You are mistaken. We will not go so easily. Your power may be great..."  
  
The eyes flashed red. "...but ours is equal, and these blades and skills are powerful as well. Do not underestimate us." The eyes flickered between red and blue. "We will not allow his death, dark one. And we won't allow the death of someone he wishes to protect. He let us live, and we shall repay him for such."  
  
Ruprecht stood in amazement, realizing it was the dragons speaking through Ashton, who took a defensive stance then.  
  
Cyril smirked. "How noble of you ... beasts. But you underestimate my own powers as well." He flipped his arm around, facing his palm up to the rain, drops falling gently upon it. He clenched his fist suddenly, the power unleashed from the spell flaring in the minds of the demon dragons too late for them to realize what had happened. Their possession broke as Ashton whirled, knowing what the dragons had assessed - a spell from behind.  
  
Ruprecht realized it in the moments as Cyril had closed his hands, but was far too late to avoid the blade of dark magic that struck into his back, sending him forward into Ashton's arms. The heraldic swordsman caught him but barely, some blood splattering onto his face as Ruprecht collapsed and lost consciousness. Ashton knelt in shock, unbelieving of what had just happened. The dragons hissed in disapproval, Urunrun twisting to fix cold eyes on Cyril. Ashton laid his friend's body down carefully.  
  
"Well, brother, it may be a slow painful death, but its fitting of a traitor like you. Slower than the one I would have given you had someone not interrupted." Cyril floated up slightly, a flash of lightning illuminating him against the sky as Ashton rose and turned to look at him.  
  
The blood ran slowly in the rain, a marker of the atrocity committed to his friend barely clinging to him. His grip tightened on his swords, and his eyes narrowed. Gyoro hissed softly, rearing back. "You'll pay for that," Ashton growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, really?" Cyril scoffed. "Like you could even touch me." He thought a moment, and threw his head back in laughter as he dropped his defenses. If it was a game the child wanted, so be it. Besides, he was obviously the one who had corrupted his brother, and for that he would die a slow painful death. "Try me," he hissed.  
  
"My pleasure," Ashton said, smirking. He tried a few swings, watching how the robed figure seemed to glide back out of the way of each swipe.  
  
"Try a little harder before you die," Cyril called out, gliding back quickly and bringing a hail of ice down on his target. Gyoro denied him a hit by lifting his head high and flaming into she sky, melting away the attack before it could strike. Cyril cursed, deciding to pull something even better.  
  
In the meantime Ashton took advantage of the apparent wizard's pause to strike. Winds kicked up as both attacks began, the winds sending people cowering back into the buildings more, but Cyril looked to find his target gone amidst the winds as leaves and twigs were gathering in his spell. He frowned, looking for his toy. The only person out there was Ruprecht, still passed out on the cobblestones.  
  
"Leaf Slash!"  
  
No warning, and no hint was given as the heraldic swordsman suddenly appeared from nowhere amidst the leaves and wind. The first blade bit deep, slicing cloth and flesh equally across his left arm, and the second blade slashed upwards, striking sensitive flesh on his cheek and spraying blood into the dark sky.  
  
Cyril snarled and cursed, enraged that he had let himself be so deluded and struck. He would not fight further as he resurrected his defenses. "You may be lucky now," he snarled, wiping blood form his face onto his dark gloves, "but I'll remember you. Oh, I know we'll meet again, swordsman. I hope you're lucky, because next time you'll need all of it you can muster." He flickered out of view, Gyoro snorting in disdain and making a few noises as Urunrun grunted to agree.  
  
"I'm glad he's gone too," Ashton said, trembling slightly as the adrenaline wore off. "Who was that, and-" He whirled, his mind in a panic as it remembered the person this had started over. "Chris!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton paced in the hallway. Bowman emerged from the room, wiping his brow. Ashton was right there suddenly before him. "Well?"  
  
"He'll survive," Bowman pronounced, "though he'll need a few days of rest. I gave him something which should help that along."  
  
"What about Claude, Rena, Precis, and Celine?" Worry filled Ashton's eyes.  
  
"They'll be up and ready in a few days too." Bowman yawned. "I think I'll retire. Opera, you mind watching everyone while I sleep?"  
  
Opera nodded, "Of course, that's why I came back and napped."  
  
Ashton put a hand on Bowman's shoulders. "Rest well, alright? I'll keep an eye on Chris, Opera. Take care of Precis, and the others, for me."  
  
Ashton let go and walked quietly into the room, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. Gyoro and Urunrun bowed their heads, resting as Ashton sat there in the dark. The only sound was the occasional chirp of crickets and the drip of water from rainwater falling off the roof. Suddenly a soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ashton looked down on the bed. He didn't understand the question, but he offered an answer. "You deserve your life, so I stepped in to protect a friend. Now rest."  
  
'Do I deserve a life where I've supposedly betrayed my allies and supposed to kill my 'friend'?' he wondered as he drifted off, leaving Ashton once more to the silence. 


	8. Desolate Truths

Chapter 8: Desolate Truths  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm following-"  
  
"You're lying! You've been corrupted. Look at yourself! You're a disgrace to us all, and have fallen to the sway of the swine of this wretched world. I have no hard feelings of what I shall do to you, Ruprecht."  
  
"Brother Cyril!" ... "What are you doing?!"  
  
He awoke with a start, eyes wide as he recalled something which almost seemed to be a bad dream. As his eyes focused, that dream began to be a reality clasping him in a cold fist. The room was lit by a morning sun peeking through the window, the warm rays falling down on his bed, and onto the other occupant of the room curled up on a chair by the bed.  
  
"Ashton..."  
  
The lanky awkward swordsman was snoozing peacefully, oblivious to the morning rays. His dragons on the other hand, were starting to stir, and a blue-violet eye focused on him. He blinked back, and then groaned as he went backwards to lay back on the bed as his back caught up with the sudden movement. Things flitted through his mind, and then he realized what had happened with dull comprehension.  
  
"I am so dead..." he moaned, throwing the pillow over his head.  
  
"Hm?" Ashton looked up and around, blinking in the light. "Oh! You're awake. Good morning Chris."  
  
He cringed at the name, and knew there was a point where the truth would be revealed. Especially if Cyril or any of the other Wise Men crossed their paths. Which would be more than likely now. 'Perhaps even Indalecio...' He swallowed visibly. "Ashton... there- ... there's something I need... to tell you..." He stared up at the ceiling, afraid of telling the truth but preferring it should come from his own lips, rather than their in the heat of battle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"..." Ruprecht took a deep breath. "My name isn't Chris. It never was or will be. I made it up. My real name is Ruprecht. The man you saw last night was... my brother, who... who is..." He bit his lip, both to control the burning pain in his back and to keep from completely losing it.  
  
Ashton's brow furrowed in confusion. He kept silent, not wanting to interrupt, but put a comforting hand on Ruprecht's shoulder.  
  
He flinched as he felt the hand but didn't force it away. It was calming, knowing someone was there. Someone that actually bothered to listen and care. But what he had to say would not bode well with his friend's companions. He continued. "He and I are part of a group. The Ten Wise Men. You've probably never heard of us. But... they... and I... we're using this planet... Expel... to get back to Energy Nede."  
  
"What?" Ashton was confused. "Energy...? Get back to... how?"  
  
"By having this planet collide with Energy Nede, or get close enough so we can teleport off. From there, they'll take over the universe..." He hadn't noticed his change from we to they, but he was shaking just from speaking. "I..."  
  
"Universe...? Wait..."  
  
The conversation, had been overheard, however, and before either could go further, Claude opened the door quietly, slipping in and shutting the door. He then locked it, and looked gravely at the two. His voice was quiet, but his eyes spoke volumes, almost seeming haunted. "Take over the universe?" he asked softly, his eyes reflecting exhaustion.  
  
Ashton looked at Claude, and then back at Ruprecht, who seemed to sink into the bed a bit more. "Claude...?"  
  
"Yes... that is their intention. I-" his voice cracked then, and he bit his lip, trying to hold back the emotions. "I am as good as nothing. When Cyril tells Indalecio and the others, they'll surely leave me to die..."  
  
Ashton frowned. "You're not going to die," he said.  
  
Ruprecht shook his head. "You don't understand-"  
  
"We won't let them," Claude said, eyes narrowed. "We were going to investigate the 'Sorcery Globe', which apparently the Wise Men have something to do with. In that case, we MUST go and stop them. There is no hope for anyone here if we don't, and I won't let this world be destroyed if I can help it."  
  
They blinked and looked at Claude. His expression was serious, his jaw set, and his stance rigid despite his illness. Ruprecht sighed, "It won't be that easy..."  
  
"I managed to hurt that guy - Cyril," Ashton said.  
  
"He let his guard down. Only something from Nede, crafted out of special materials, will be able to cause them harm."  
  
"Nede?" both echoed. Claude continued. "The place they're going to, another world..."  
  
"There has to be a way..." Ashton looked down at the floor. "And what about Chr.... Ruprecht. We can't leave him."  
  
Claude looked at the young wise man. "Well?" Silence. "You can either stay, or you can come with us and help. It sounds like they're not going to welcome you back with the way you speak. And since you know plenty about them, we could use your help."  
  
Ashton looked hopefully at Ruprecht. He spoke finally, eyes closed, hands gripping the blanket tightly. "They'll come after me."  
  
"I'll protect you."  
  
"We," Claude corrected, "I won't stand and watch someone be killed."  
  
More silence. Finally, with a word, it was shattered. "All right." Ashton sighed with relief, and looked at Claude, who was standing unsteadily now. He quickly dashed around the bed and grabbed Claude before he hit the floor, weakened and dizzy from the illness. "You should have known better," Ashton muttered, picking Claude up and carrying him back to his room.  
  
Ruprecht sighed then. "I only hope I don't bring death on them. I always seem to be a problem for everyone around me. I should have died..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks Ashton," Bowman said as he returned the errant swordsman.  
  
"No problem. I'm actually kind of glad he wandered," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ruprecht will be traveling with us. Everyone should be ready in a few days, right?"  
  
"Yes." Bowman pulled the covers over Claude and grabbed a bottle of herbs.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to go take a walk around town." 


	9. Tea Time

Chapter 9: Tea Time  
  
Given that the sick and injured were resting, Ashton found this a good moment to wander around Cross and enjoy the clearing weather. He ended back up in the area he'd fought in the night before, and as sure as the sun rises, everyone looked at him differently. All except one person sitting at a table, a bit tipsy from her drink. The fact they were traveling together also explained her indifference. "Mind if I sit here?" Ashton asked, a hand resting on the chair opposite Opera.  
  
"Hm? Oh sure, Ashton," she mumbled, looking down at her reflection in the drink with glassy eyes.  
  
The two dragons exchanged glances over Ashton's head. He sat down, studying her a bit. "Opera, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so."  
  
A cloud passed in front of the sun just then, blocking the warm rays and chilling the area down. Ashton closed his eyes a minute, sighing slightly. If there was one thing he had any knack at, it was knowing when others were down. He himself knew the feeling enough thanks to bad luck and all that. He looked up and focused on her. The glass in front of her was over half empty, and the bottle on the table was near done.  
  
"Its about Ernest, right?" he asked, fishing for the reason. Given she had been in a drinking contest when they'd first met, he knew her love of alcohol already - especially since she handled it so well - but her expression was just sad.  
  
Opera didn't move for some time, and finally shook her head ever so slightly, her earrings swaying gently. "No, not quite. Partly, yes, but..." She paused for a long moment before finally adding one word. "Claude."  
  
Certainly, a woman chasing after her boyfriend... 'Claude??' Ashton blinked. He looked around, avoiding looking at her as he thought about this. She was looking for Ernest, her romantic interest, and she said Claude. Certainly, she wasn't... attracted to him? Ashton's eyes widened slightly. 'Relationship troubles... oh man....' Ashton wasn't exactly ready for trying to solve something like that with a woman! 'Where's Rena or Celine when I need them?!' His panic was interrupted by a few soft snorts from his draconic companions.  
  
"Its about Claude?" he asked. 'What would I know of relationships,' he wondered, 'when I have such terrible luck?' "What about him?" 'Oh, that sounded wonderful, Ashton!'  
  
"I... he's nice, and .... he does kind of remind me of Ernest...."  
  
'Hoo boy... yep. I knew it. She's attracted to Claude, yet she still loves that Ernest guy.' A sharp but friendly nudge from Gyoro reminded him that he hadn't quite been on the mark.  
  
"But... oh, I don't know, Ashton. Claude knows I'm not from here. And I really want to help him with his plight of being here. But I'm crashed here as well, and that's part of the reason I'm also looking for Ern." She looked up, a sad smile on her face. "Besides that, I'm the heiress of the Vectra family. I have to go back to Tetragen... and what would they say? Me and an earthling..." She laughed, a slightly self-mocking tone in it. "Bad enough I hear about my affection for Ernest..."  
  
Ashton's emerald eyes had resolve and he would speak what he thought. It usually was better when he did that. "Look, Opera. You should follow your heart. Let's find Ernest first, and you can sort out your feelings. Decide what you think, not what others would think. What good does it do to live by others' dreams and thoughts? Isn't it your life? And why should his being a... er... different than you matter? I don't see why it matters, myself." 'I hope that helps...'  
  
Opera's golden hazel eyes looked at Ashton for long moments. The expression softened. "You're right. Of course, I do have to keep my family's interests in mind, but even then, their objections shouldn't be too much bother. I mean, my sister was chasing after all kinds of other guys. Which is why I'm the heiress. I'm supposed to be the responsible one."  
  
Ashton nodded. "But responsibility should not dictate everything in someone's life. Yes, I would do anything for someone I cared for if I could. I'd put my life on the line for them, even if it was risky. Isn't love, and friendship, when you care about someone else more than yourself? If so, they are not responsibilities, but are something which everyone should have."  
  
Opera nodded. "True, indeed. Some things seem so senseless, but they must be there. And some people take things to excess." She looked down at her glass and laughed a bit. "And sometimes we love things so much we don't notice that. Thank you, Ashton." She looked up again. "How is Precis?"  
  
"Precis?" He blinked, surprised by her sudden question. Why was she - oh yes, he had just come form there. "Precis is fine."  
  
"I know you have feelings for her," she said, smirking a bit as Ashton blushed, "because of the way you look at her. True, she talks about you often as well. She... is like a little sister. She's so curious about many things."  
  
"She may be young, but she's sharp. Its a shame no one in her hometown seemed to understand her though. She's an only child too. She's lucky to have someone like you for a ... big sister." He stood then, pushing his chair back. "I should be going and checking to see if Bowman needs a break."  
  
Opera was about to say something when a loud noise accompanied by screams shattered the calm serenity. The ground shook, throwing Ashton forward into the table. Opera dodged as the table began to tip, and grabbed Ashton, helping him to stand. "Oh my-!" Her eyes were wide as she beheld the beast that had landed in central Cross.  
  
Gyoro and Urunrun hissed as Ashton turned to look. "A dragon?! Its- the inn!!"  
  
Opera grabbed her rifle, firing a shot at the beast, grazing its neck. "Hey! Ugly! Over here!!" She quickly pulled out the box she'd had in the rifle and pulled another out of her jacket pocket as the thing turned crimson eyes upon them. "I made this yesterday. I hope it works as well as I think it should." People scattered everywhere, fleeing the area.  
  
"I hope so too," Ashton said, drawing his swords. "Cover me!" He charged as the beast began lumbering towards them. He leapt, slashing, and caught its foot as it took off. "Argh! Coward!!!"  
  
His attention was drawn behind him as he heard footsteps. "Looks like we have a visitor!" Bowman yelled, running up beside Ashton, adjusting the knuckles on his hands. "Need help?"  
  
"Its appreciated," Ashton said, looking up. "Err..." The men leapt away, avoiding the heart of the lightning that tore form the gullet of the beast at them. Ashton shook himself, ignoring the complaints of his two possessors on his back. "Urunrun, do you think your ice would help?"  
  
A grunt was the only reply as the blue dragon lifted his head and fired off a return volley at the back of the dragon as it turned to swipe at Opera, claws whistling through the air. It howled as its claws slashed only part of her dress, denied blood. "Hey...! This was a gift from Ernest! You'll pay for that!" She pulled back the bolt and let go, recharging it. "Fol!" She launched off several glowing iridescent balls which exploded upon the beast, despite its horrible attempts to dodge. Its tail lashed violently, crashing into a nearby building and sending Ashton skittering away as rubble fell, tripping over a knocked over pole.  
  
Bowman leapt up, landing easily on its back between its wings, an impossible place for it to effectively countered and pummeled for a bit until its shuddered violently, sending him bouncing down.  
  
Ashton stood up, and heard coughing. Frowning, he looked around, confused. As the hazy dust cleared a bit, he saw Claude and Precis standing there, with Celine just behind. "Get back in there!" he yelled over the roar, ducking under the tail as Opera and Bowman took turns keeping it occupied.  
  
"No way, Ashton!" Precis yelled back, and coughed from the exertion on her lungs. "You guys can't do this alone."  
  
Claude, in pants and black tank shirt only, held his sword in a questionably weak grip and tightened it a bit, shrugging off the brief chill form the air. "Celine, you ready?" With that signal, Claude released an Air Slash to add into the damage and keep its attention away from the spell caster.  
  
She nodded, and started her incantation quietly. Ashton snorted, irked at them not listening, and threw himself into the attack. "Cross slash!" He raked the razor-edged swords across the right flank of the beast while Gyoro added some flame, and the sharp smell of roast flesh greeted the trio. Ashton stepped back, preparing a follow-up assault when he found a block behind him. He fell back, shrieking, and landed painfully on the two dragons.  
  
"Ashton!" Precis shrieked. "Bobot, go!" She grabbed the robot and launched him at the dragon's head. "Ally-oop!" The robot rebounded off the eye of the dragon, causing it to stumble back and snarl, blinded in its right eye.  
  
Bowman let loose a firebird attack as Celine's spell finished, with Gyoro firing a retributive flare for the fall, and the combined fires form both finally consumed the beast to ashes. Celine sighed, and collapsed to her knees, worn by the exertion of one spell. Bowman, having not been able to see the trio frowned as he saw them there. The back up was needed, but they really shouldn't have exerted themselves. Opera powered her rifle down, shaking off some ashes and looking down at her torn dress.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Bowman said. He picked Celine up, shaking his head slightly. "Though you really shouldn't have cast that. It was a bit too much."  
  
"I don't care, Jean, it did the job," she said softly, her lavender eyes looking up at him a moment before closing to ease off the wear.  
  
"Still the same," he replied softly. "Come on Claude, and you too Precis." Ashton collected Precis before she walked into a fence, giving her a hand. Opera deftly worked Claude's sword out of his hands, and put her jacket on him to keep him warm as his thin frame shivered in the cold. Everyone headed back to the inn.  
  
After the ill were resting once more, Opera took over so that Bowman could get something to eat and have some time to himself. Ashton took the opportunity to rest instead, lying on the bed in his solitary room.  
  
'Its good to know... that we can work together. And that Precis does think about me in some way. Dragons... bah.'  
  
A incessant nibbling on both ears for awhile reminded him to watch the dragon comments as Gyoro and Urunrun both reminded him they were there too. Burying his head in his pillow, he groaned and tried to ignore the laughing dragons and sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ruprecht sighed, knowing full well that dragon had been sent after him. "You guys can't always protect me. You should leave me to my fate." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "My being here is a threat to the safety and completion of your mission. Why do you persist in this course? Why do humans always defy that which would be right or unchangeable?" 


	10. Revision of Plans

Chapter 10: Revision of Plans  
  
A week later they found themselves approaching the great city of Lacour once more, but the excitement was gone. This time it wasn't just some quick run to Lacour to end up in a tournament to see the king. Now they were heading into the certainty of battle against an enemy uncaring, against a fate that seemed inevitable to avoid. But their arrival in Hilton had led to rumors which told of unbridled terror and horror, of monsters coming to assault the very continent. They walked, ever attentive, heading for the looming castle. They reached the gates, and the lone guard posted there. As they looked into the town, desolation. No one save one, perhaps two, people who were not guards were about.  
  
"You there," the guard said, looking a bit relieved that he was seeing people. "Go to the castle with the other refugees."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go! Don't dawdle around town. Everyone else has fled to the castle for safety from the monsters."  
  
They walked silently through town, the only noise their steps and items, their own breathing. Lacour seemed a pale shadow if itself from a mere time ago, when it was alive with the bustle of people and the excitement of a tournament.  
  
"This is creepy," Rena said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Ashton sighed. "Then it must be true, that monsters are attacking Lacour."  
  
"I have no doubt that was next on their plan," Ruprecht said, tightening his grip on his spear. "I'm certain they're letting Shin handle this."  
  
They walked into the castle and to the front reception desk. One of the soldiers spoke. "Who are you? From where have you come? Linga? Hilton? The outreaches?"  
  
"I'm Claude Kenni. We're traveling from Arlia," Claude said, stepping forward. "We came-"  
  
"Arlia? Isn't that a bit far?"  
  
The other soldier was writing, and stopped. "Kenni, say, weren't you the guy who was in the final with that Flac guy?"  
  
"Huh? Ah, yeah, but-"  
  
"You all may stay in the castle. If you need to rest, the waiting room for the participants of the tournament is where you can rest. Please don't go where you haven't been. And don't leave."  
  
Before they could say anything more, they were moved in as more refugees came in. Celine made a face and sighed as they stood in the main hall of the castle. "'Don't go where you haven't been. Stay in the castle.' They treat us like kids!"  
  
"Celine, you're cute when you're irritated," Bowman quipped, and then dodged behind Claude as she tried to smack him.  
  
"Now what?" Claude asked, stepped out from between the two.  
  
"I'd suggest we look for the King since they're not going to be any help," Opera said, pointing back at the two men at the reception desk. Precis nodded in agreement.  
  
They headed upstairs first, and then through the whole castle. Finally, they found a stairway down near the library. Rena looked around as they headed into a laboratory. "Do you think we should be here?" she whispered.  
  
Claude was about to reply, but was cut off by a voice. "Your highness, the front lines are suffering. The commander there is running out of troops. I don't even understand why they had to send me here to tell you. They had plenty of other soldiers who could have come. I should be there."  
  
"Dias?!" Rena's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of her childhood friend. She slipped past Claude and through a door, peering around and stepping in. She could see the familiar green cape and flowing blue hair. Claude and Bowman were next through the door.  
  
"There aren't many more people we can spare, surely they have just about every troop we haven't put to guard towns..."  
  
"That's King Lacour," Bowman said to Claude.  
  
Just then the guard standing just the way down where the small hallway opened into a bigger room turned and looked behind him and saw them standing there. "Hey, you!"  
  
Rena shrieked and stepped back, colliding into Claude. Everyone in the main room turned, and Dias' expression registered minor surprise and shock at seeing Rena and Claude there. A pint-sized boy walked over into view, annoyance and irritation plain. "What are they doing here?! Certainly they're here to steal the Lacour Hope!"  
  
"Bring them here," the king said as the guards escorted the odd group in.  
  
"The what?" Celine asked, and then gawked a bit at the thing in the center of the room.  
  
Bowman sighed. "No, Leon, we're not here to steal the Lacour Hope. I'm surprised its gotten this far, truth be told."  
  
"Shows how much you know!" Leon stormed across the room, folding his short arms over his chest as his white lab coat trailed behind him. Short blue hair had framed a small but serious face, but large furry brown ears protruded out form high on his head in the unruly mess. Rena couldn't help the small smile creeping across her face at the sight of the child. There was no way he could have been anywhere near even Precis' age.  
  
"Ah, Professor Bowman," a white-haired man who appeared to be the king said. "Its been some time."  
  
Bowman sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I am not a professor," he sighed. "But, your highness, it has been some time."  
  
"What a waste," they heard Leon mutter.  
  
"Anyway, what brings you here? And who are these people?" the King asked, walking over to Bowman.  
  
One of the other scientists, a woman, spoke up. "Sire, that young blonde man, I've seen him before - he was the one who lost to Dias!"  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Claude felt a bit uneasy at being put on the spot. Dias glanced down at Claude before speaking. "Your Highness, Claude here was indeed the man who fought against me," he said casually. "They're friends of mine."  
  
Bowman nodded. "And of mine. At any rate, we came here because we need to get to El at the utmost urgency."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible, not with the assault at the Lacour northern borders by the monsters."  
  
Ruprecht started to step forward, about to say something when Ashton grabbed his wrist and looked at him sharply, forcing him to stop whatever it was he was going to do. Ashton stepped forward instead. "Your highness, the fate of this world matters on this. We must destroy the Sorcery Globe. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"As I'm sure you heard, we're losing the battle there, with many fighters injured and unable to continue holding back the assault. Our only chance is this-" he gestured to the large cannon - "the Lacour Hope. But we lack one thing."  
  
"We need energy stone to power it," Leon said, whirling about, eyes shining. "And I was going to go to the Hoffmann Ruins to get some before Mr. Flac here showed up." Leon scowled and glared at Dias, although the swordsman was unbothered by the small boy's look. Dias rolled his eyes and looked away, finding Rena at his other side instead.  
  
"We can't let Leon go alone, and there's not enough troops to send with him to the ruins," the female scientist said.  
  
"Momma, I can do it alone, really..."  
  
Ruprecht spoke up. "I... have a solution." Everyone looked at him, and he shifted slightly at the sudden attention. "You need more people at the front lines, and people to go with him, right? We have ... eight here. Four can go with the child-"  
  
"My name is Leon, thank you," he interrupted.  
  
"-and the others can go to the front lines with Dias until we come back with the stone."  
  
The king mulled over this for a bit, everyone waiting. "Its a good idea. Do you mind?"  
  
Claude shook his head. "Its about the best solution to both problems. I'll go with Leon to the ruins." He looked at Opera then.  
  
"Ruins," she said, pondering whether perhaps Ernest had gone to these ones as well. It was her only chance to find out.  
  
Celine spoke up next. "I'll go with them."  
  
Bowman nodded. "I'll tote along with them and Leon. The kid may need help" That raised a minor protest form Leon who huffed a bit.  
  
"Then its settled. The rest of you will go to the front lines with Dias in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
The drumming of fingers on a balcony rail was the only sound for long moments at the Elurian tower, til at last Cyril muttered his complaints. "Twice I've failed to finish what I started, and twice I've been interrupted. Ruprecht shan't be so lucky again. I-"  
  
"You're going to get on Indalecio's bad side if you keep this up," a voice cautioned from behind. Cyril spun, his dark robes flaring about him. His single good eye gazed at the person whom the voice belonged to. Vesper stood there, stern looking as ever. His features were certainly older- looking than Cyril's, and his short silvery-white hair was kept neat with little maintenance in a flat-top.  
  
"I honestly don't care," Cyril spat, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his left eye back over to the batch over the right. Beneath the locks of hair that covered the right side of his face was a useless eye, a victim from the fight against the Nedians so many ... many years ago. Though its sight was no longer of this world, he had managed to gain a sixth sense through it, so that his right side was never 'blind' and would no leave openings. Only twice had it failed him - once with Indalecio, and once again with that swordsman who had defended Ruprecht and-  
  
"Still sore from that fight?" Vesper inquired.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his tone icy. "I will get my revenge on Ashton."  
  
"Oh, is that his name? Jibril and Nicolaus left out that detail in their report."  
  
"No doubt in part because of my brother," Cyril said, leaning against the rail. "At any rate, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to check on you. Indalecio's been edgy lately, especially since you came back from-"  
  
"Oh, he's just bitter because we're nine now instead of ten. I say good riddance to excess rubbish. I don't see why he worries so." Cyril looked off to the east. "Besides that, I fear he may be growing to fond of this place. It might jeopardize everything."  
  
"I think you're losing it."  
  
"Am I? What makes you think he's worried about Ruprecht being gone? He's probably inwardly joyous he has one less of us to deal with. I know him. He's going to betray us. Just mark my words..."  
  
Vesper shook his head and walked off, but the seed of doubt was planted. 


	11. Sleep to Dream, Haunting Soul

Chapter 11: Sleep to Dream, Haunting Soul  
  
The only sounds in the halls were their steps as they headed for the rooms assigned to them. Ashton was glad Precis hadn't decided to go to the ruins - he didn't especially like the thought of yet another dark dank place. The front lines didn't seem all that appealing either, but at least there would be others.  
  
Claude glanced over at Rena, who seemed to be off in her own little world. Somewhere back behind them was Dias, whom she'd be with while he was with Leon getting the needed stone. He frowned, not liking that situation one bit. But then, he was going with Opera. What did Rena think of that?  
  
"Rena..."  
  
"Hm?" She looked over at him.  
  
Realizing he'd actually said something out loud, he quickly spoke to cover his tracks. "Oh, I was just wondering if you'd be alright going up to the front lines." 'I just worry what might happen between you and Dias... but do you wonder about me?'  
  
"I'll be fine. Ashton and Dias will be there, and Ruprecht and Precis too. Besides, I'm a healer, and if its as bad as they say up there, they could use my powers," she said, studying his face. "I need to make sure the line can hold out while you guys go get the stone for the Lacour Hope."  
  
"Yeah..." He looked away, avoiding her gaze, not wanting her to see anything he thought which might be betrayed by some minute expression. Perhaps this time away from Rena would allow him to straighten himself out. Still, she seemed terribly fond of Dias. It was just because they grew up together, right?  
  
Back behind everyone Dias tailed along, not thoroughly happy with the situation. Rena was going to be at the front lines. The ruins weren't much better, but she would be with him, which should have been all right. Yet, he didn't like Rena being in the face of danger, where she could be hurt, or killed. She was the only thing left in the world he did care about. His own well-being was nothing. He should have died that day, but he didn't.  
  
Instead, now he roamed the world, fighting bandits he encountered, occasionally taking jobs to survive, and continuing worrying about Rena - and the rest of Arlia. He didn't really care what the people of Arlia thought, but it had been home. It was his life, his choice to make on what he did. The village also reminded him too deeply of Cecille. Even now, two years later, the memories still hurt worse than the sharp bite of any bandit's blade or monster's fang. 'What is my life? I was weak, now I am strong. The best swordsman in all of the lands. The Lacour champion. For what?'  
  
He shook his head slightly, shifting a lock of blue hair from his eyes and exhaled sharply. It hadn't gone unnoticed, and Ashton looked behind himself at the swordsman.  
  
"You ok?" Ashton inquired, not wanting to be rude, but asking out of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Typical cold tone. The same tone he'd used at the Lacour Tournament. Detached, disaffected, yet something underneath all that, something barely audible, signaled something which wasn't fine.  
  
Ashton knew better than to press issues though, and let it drop. Whatever it was, he knew it probably had to do with Rena. She would be with him, Ruprecht, Dias of course, and Precis at the front lines. Ashton wasn't sure he liked Precis being there, but she was along to help defeat the Sorcery Globe. He would do his best to protect her though, no matter the costs. Perhaps that was the same issues plaguing Dias with Rena.  
  
Precis, just ahead of Ashton, was chewing on a nail, thinking about what had just happened. She was now heading to the front line in defense of her homeland. Just a few short weeks ago, she was stuck at home tinkering with Bobot. Now she was with a group of people trying to save their world. What had she been thinking? Was she good enough? Would her inventions hold up? What if she failed? Would everyone laugh at her, and mock her? She glanced back quickly, spotting Ashton. He had been the main factor in her going. He understood her. Would he support her? She held Bobot a little tighter and looked beside her at Opera. Opera would know and understand. But she was going to the ruins. Precis wished a little that she had decided to go to the ruins with Opera, but she decided it was best to not make things awkward.  
  
Opera's mind was filled with thoughts of Ernest, yet every time she thought, her mind would eventually drift to the young blonde swordsman ahead. So many things at once in her mind, she didn't know what to feel. She exhaled softly, and with it, thoughts of both men left her mind a moment. She looked up, hoping to find Ernest there tomorrow. Maybe then she could find peace in her mind. She looked ahead, seeing Celine also in thought.  
  
Celine's mind was mulling over the past. Beside her was someone she'd once been engaged to. Now, they were traveling together, though he was married and she... She took a deep breath, realizing that perhaps her life would be over in mere hours, or days, perhaps sooner than she had ever dreamed. She had wanted to be free, wandering around and wanting to experience everything and to find great things instead of settling down. So many times she had turned people away, and now, she felt rather bad about it. She could have had a life and family before it all ended. If everything hadn't happened the way it had...  
  
Bowman's mind was on his wife, the life he'd been leading the last few years, and the quiet solitude it seemed to have. Settling down hadn't been a bad thing, but Linga had been dull. So along he had come. His intentioned perhaps had been a bit pure, to assist, but he did find the company attractive, mostly. His fellow mates weren't too bad either. Young Claude needed guidance, and Ashton was level-headed enough. He wasn't too sure about this Dias person, though if it was true he had been the champion from the Tournament, it would all be well. Leon though, was another matter, one he didn't particularly like.  
  
Leon was watching Precis and looking at the fascinating thing that was on Precis' shoulder. His mind was also caught up in the great achievement which had landed him here with them, the Lacour Hope. If he could get the last bit, it would make him famous and well-known. He would achieve the glory and recognition he deserved; known as the high genius he knew he was. Yet, it didn't really settle all the other issues. He would still have many other things to discover, and he still would probably be treated as a child. He feared that if he failed, everything would be ruined, and that he would lose the labs and library of Lacour. This troubled him. He had to do it, to prove everyone wrong.  
  
Ruprecht's mind was filled with the agonizing knowledge that everything they would try would probably fail in the end. He knew his fellow's weaknesses, but could they exploit them? Would they be able to handle the sheer power he knew lurked within the tower? Shin alone was quite powerful. Ruprecht kept his power low-key as they traveled together, afraid that if they knew what he could do, they might get discouraged. He felt so trapped, knowing that he was the balance for them, yet knowing his life would be over the minute Cyril - or any of the others - had a chance to kill him. So much and yet so little there... he loved this fascinating life these people led, and the many things about Expel, but they would all be gone if they failed.  
  
One voice finally broke the silence. "Here we are. There's only two rooms left for you all, but enough beds for all of you to sleep comfortably," an escorting guard said. The guys filed into one room, while the girls walked into the other, everyone exchanging glances before heading in the doors.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't really believe this," Claude said, flopping back on his bed. The room was warm enough that he had shed his jacket, shoes, and socks.  
  
"Believe what?" Ashton asked, looking up from investigating his boots.  
  
Claude looked upside-down at the possessed swordsman. "That we're really going to some ruins and also defending this country. We're splitting up. And... well... everything that's happening. Its almost... surreal."  
  
"Don't delude yourself too much, Claude," Dias said, removing his cloak. His was the bed farthest from the door, right next to Claude's. He didn't honestly care either way where he had ended up. He untied the cloth wrapped about his waist and began removing his shirt, facing away from everyone. "This is quite real, and everyone needs to remained focused." He closed his eyes as he slid off the green tunic. The last layer left was a brown long-sleeved shirt. 'Don't lose it lest you lose everything. I still have the reminders form the last time I let it happen two years ago.'  
  
Claude looked up at Dias from his lounging position on his bed across the other bed at the back of his head. "Oh come now Dias, lighten up once in awhile. I'm sure everything will turn out... alright..." His voice trailed off has he caught sight of scars running along Dias's back. Silence filled the room.  
  
Dias knew why there was silence. He glanced down at his arms, to the marks there, the slowly fading traces of his almost-death still clinging. A reminder of his failure. A reminder that at one time he had been weak, been preyed upon, and discarded. Almost dead. Yet, he was still living, and the marks only taunted him. He hadn't found the bandits yet, but he would see that every bandit paid their due for Cecille's suffering. And for his parents. But not for him. "This..." His voice faltered. The eyes of five others were on him. Even Rena didn't know about this, but he knew it was bound to come now. Just as soon as they got to the front lines. He may have figured Claude to be weak one day, but he knew Claude was getting better. The Tournament had proven that. But he was certain foes much better than even himself would lie in Claude's path.  
  
"This was the result of thinking everything is alright, and lightening up and not caring. I lost everything that day. Everything but my own life." He bit his lip, still facing away form the others. "Cecille... my sister... I watched them kill her, helpless to act. My parents... These are the reminders of that day. Since then, I've devoted myself to being the strongest, that I may never fall like that again. And to avenging my family, my sister." He turned to face Claude, their eyes meeting. "This is why you have to be strong to protect Rena, Claude. If you want to be the hero, you can't be weak. This is what happens..."  
  
Dias bowed his head, and threw on his brown shirt, not bothering to button it as he headed out, heading for the arena. His sword was still at his side, his echoing footsteps the only sound accompanying him. He knew there would be a practice dummy there, something to vent his emotions on. Anything was preferable rather than break down in front of them. 


	12. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall...

Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall...  
  
The chill air of the castle was nothing compared to the chill within the man striding down the halls towards the arena in the depths of Lacour Castle. He was certain that if someone made the fatal mistake of trying to stop him, they'd end up dead. It was a rare day indeed when Dias Flac had any show of emotion, but this time he couldn't help it - everything had just managed to trigger something in him, and he wasn't about to let everyone else in on his show of weakness.  
  
'No guards,' he noted as he strode into the dark and deserted area, heading for the inner ring. A small corner of his mind wondered if anyone would actually bother to find him. He didn't care either way; he just wanted to work out his thoughts, preferably in peace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Precis asked, sitting up on her bed near the door.  
  
Opera walked over to the door and listened a bit. "Someone walking down the hall, that's all."  
  
Rena, having the bed furthest from the door, sighed then. "Somehow I know it has to do with Claude and Dias."  
  
"No doubt probably because Dias is so cold, and Claude just seems to have a way of pushing his buttons," Celine said while brushing her hair. "I recall Mars quite clearly enough, plus what happened at the tournament. Was he always like that Rena?"  
  
Rena flushed slightly as she recalled Dias when he was younger. Every time she thought of him before that day, she always recalled her crush and the things she'd written in her diary about him. And that always embarrassed her. "Well, he's always been kind of distant and aloof at times, but after.... well, he did change. He's not entirely the same person I knew, but its him. Age and time of course."  
  
Opera walked back to her bed and sat down. "Ah, yes, they can change a man, especially when events occur. Ernest hasn't changed much since I've met him really. But I like him like that."  
  
"Maybe someone should go check on them...?" Rena asked. She started to get up when they heard the door next door open and close. Precis skittered over to the door quietly and opened it, looking out.  
  
"Hmm... Claude's walking down the hallway," she whispered back in the room.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
~*~  
  
"Can't sleep with all this noise," Leon muttered, burying his head deeper into the pillows and pulling the cover over his head until only his puffy blue hair and his ears were sticking out.  
  
"Sorry," Ashton said quietly, staring at the door awhile longer. Bowman had already decided to go to bed, and Ruprecht was facing away, laying in bed. Ashton sighed, and decided Claude could handle this on his own. It was between him and Dias anyway, so he had no right to be there. So he crawled under the covers, thankful for a comfortable and decent place to sleep, and started counting barrels to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Claude walked quietly down the empty halls, knowing exactly where Dias had gone by the faint steps on the plush carpets. No one was around, something which also would have appealed to the lone swordsman in his mind. Claude had decided since he had started it, he would talk to Dias. He hadn't intended to do anything to bother Dias - in fact, he had a respect of sorts, although Rena's affection for him did bother Claude. Of course, a lot of other things bothered him, but he had to settle this one once and for all.  
  
He heard the clean whistle of a blade slicing through the air as he stepped into the dimmed arena, making his way to the spectator seating above the ring to look down. It was easy enough to get over the walls if he had to, but he felt observation would be best until he knew when it would be good to talk. He was only standing there a short bit, watching Dias practice on a dummy, when the blue-haired swordsman turned, lowering his blade to gaze at Claude, his eyes neither hostile nor greeting. "I'm not surprised," he said evenly. He then returned to his practice, back to Claude.  
  
Claude's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked down, leaning on the wall. "Am I that predictable?" His voice was muted, trying not to show any emotion either, but failing slightly as a hint of surprise broke through.  
  
"Perhaps, Claude. Best not get too predictable. Its-"  
  
'-a weakness," Claude finished for him. "You're that way at times too, Dias, perhaps not in combat, but outside you seem to be." Claude paused, then licked his dry lips before continuing. "I... I came to apologize for if I'd upset you or brought back something painful-"  
  
"No, its quite alright Claude," he said, stopping and sheathing his sword. His back still to the blonde, he looked upward. "I remind myself often about it as it is. I lost everything that day. I lost my parents, and my sister Cecille. I've never given mercy to any bandit since. And Rena-" He stopped a moment, looking down. "I couldn't remain in Arlia, a weak, defenseless fool who couldn't protect his other little sister. So I left to train and learn, and become strong so no one could ever hurt me. And then, maybe then, I could protect Rena. I couldn't fail her like I failed my family."  
  
He turned, and Claude could see it in Dias' eyes. Something almost imperceptible, but true nonetheless. A hint of emotion. His face didn't betray him though, and he continued. "These scars remind me of how I failed once. And if you hadn't been there... Back at Mars, Rena told me how you had saved her, and that she believed you were the warrior of light. Perhaps she is right. That doesn't change much at all."  
  
"Does it? Here we are, now trying to save the world in its time of need," Claude said. "I still can't say I'm him, but what's the difference? I'm still no match in skill to you. A hero-"  
  
"Is what?" Dias queried, walking over. "A title? Something placed on those who save the lives of others? I've saved lives since that day, but I'm no hero, no saint. I do what I will. I have no delusions of grandeur or any such nonsense. I want to survive, and I want to protect those I care about, and there's only one person left who really matters that much."  
  
Claude flinched slightly. What were Dias' true feelings about Rena? Was it as a sister, or more? "Look Dias, we're stuck in this. To survive, we have to get through this fight. Besides, there has to be more to it than that."  
  
"Why are you fighting Claude?"  
  
He stopped, at a loss for words to the older man's questions. He gazed down into his eyes, searching for something, some hint of what was expected, and found nothing. Why was he fighting? To save Expel and its people, right? He closed his eyes, angling his head away slightly from Dias' intent gaze not too far below. There was a reason. Two, but one of them was something he'd always kept to himself. "Its because my father thinks I can't do anything myself, and I wanted to get home. I wanted to go back to the Calnus, back to Earth. I thought maybe I would find a way while investigating the Sorcery Globe. But I also have to prove I can do things myself, and that I am not my father. I'm tired of being in his shadow." He opened his eyes, gazing across the empty arena. "I'm tired of being in everyone's shadows, eclipsed by them."  
  
Dias chuckled then, catching Claude off-guard. They looked at each other in silence for awhile before Dias spoke. "Well, then... at the root, its not such a noble cause at all. The same can be said of almost every hero ever known, Claude. Remember that. Those who go out seeking glory and fame always fail. They have no motivation in the core, in their heart. I couldn't get this far without my motivation, even if the reminder is permanent on my back, my body. Its a mark, but the physical pain is gone. Certainly, if I hadn't been weak, they might be alive-"  
  
"That's not necessarily true!" Claude snapped suddenly. "Why do you blame yourself? How could you have known it would happen? I didn't know I was coming to Expel, so how could my have knowing, or understood what the device did beforehand have changed anything? I probably still would have come here because I was foolish enough to go against my father's words because I was trying to prove myself. If you had been strong.... things [i]may[/i] have been much different." He fell silent, his sudden irritation spent. He looked away.  
  
Dias leaned against the wall, and folded his arms across his chest. Minutes seemed to pass before he spoke as Claude pondered whether to apologize. "You're right, on one level. They had fair numbers. Besides, I never had a true want to learn the art of swords until after that day. I actually had wanted to pursue the arts. Sketching and such."  
  
"Arts?" Claude said, clambering onto the wall and swinging his legs over to sit on it. "You?"  
  
"Hard to believe, I know, but... really, Claude. My sister used to love my watercolors and sketches. And Rena adored them as well," he said, gazing across the expanse. "Its amazing how one event can change your whole life, perspective, and outlook..." He looked down at the ground. "I still draw from time to time though."  
  
"Amazing you could find the time, but being alone..." Claude realized he often had found things to do in his spare time aboard the Calnus when there hadn't been anything to do, and when his mother had run off on emergencies when he was much younger and hadn't had any place to stay while his father was off commanding. He wrote a lot - poems, short stories, tales of young heroes who would save the world, sci-fi action... things that caught his fancy. While he expressed in words, Dias expressed in image. They were so different, yet so alike. "I think we'd better get back and get some sleep. We're both going to be on the road awhile..."  
  
"You're right," Dias said, still looking off somewhere. "I'll be there in a bit. Need to clean up after myself, you know."  
  
"Sure," Claude replied, getting up and heading up the stairs. "By the way... thanks." Claude ran off then, leaving Dias behind to wonder what that was about. 


	13. The Road Not Traveled?

Chapter 13: The Road Not Traveled?  
  
Morning found the men relatively groggy and the women puzzling over the men. Claude certainly needed more than a helping hand down the stairs, and Ashton's dragons were more than a little wilted. Dias was alert perhaps, but Rena could tell he'd been up late into the night, his eyes slightly dimmer than normal and a tad puffy. Bowman looked less disgruntled; Leon looked downright cross.  
  
Celine and Precis both looked over Dias, and Claude - Ashton too, though neither suspected he'd got involved directly - but found no traces of a physical fight. This left them puzzled, but gossiping about it there wasn't a good idea.  
  
When Claude nearly went face first into his food, Rena finally decided to talk to the two and find out what happened. She leaned over to Opera and asked her to talk to Claude about last night - provided she could keep him awake. With a wink of her third eye, she said she would after breakfast, and that he would be wide awake, one way or another.  
  
"Coffee, Claude?" she asked, grabbing his right arm gently while holding two cups in her other hand. "Perhaps some fresh air on the balcony would help perk you up a bit."  
  
His blue eyes looked up at her a moment, seeming to focus a moment sharply, and then returned to that distant, hazy look he had since he'd woken up. He stood carefully with her help, and the two walked down the hall to an unoccupied balcony where the crisp morning air had stirred his senses more than sitting in the hall had. He sipped the drink tentatively, and relished in its warmth and strength. "So, Opera, what's on your mind?"  
  
She blinked, and looked at him curiously. "What made you think that?"  
  
"The fact I doubt you would have separated me from the others like this? Perhaps just some unknown reason why I thought so?" Claude shrugged and adjusted his jacket slightly. "Or perhaps it was the look in your eyes. I don't know. The notion just grabbed me and I spoke without thinking."  
  
"Well, perhaps your notions were right, Claude," she said, smiling. "I did want to talk to you, about last night. About what happened between you and Dias."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Because we heard you leave, us ladies," she explained patiently. "That's why. Rena's a bit worried, and frankly, so am I. We're all counting on you, you know."  
  
Claude attempted to dig his toe into the stone balcony a moment, looking away. "Yeah, maybe you are, but... sometimes, many times, I'm just not sure. I think last night helped. I hope it did anyway. Dias and I... sorted some things out." He chuckled then, a light laugh but a hint of sadness in his voice. "He was right on counts I hadn't thought of, but it doesn't make any of this easier. I'm fighting for the people of Expel, but its... I'm not sure. It makes no sense at times."  
  
"Such as?" she asked, looking at him, studying his face. The youthfulness was still evident, but it seemed like years had fallen into place with the expression he wore, one of mixed emotion, of a man who had seen too much, or carried too much on his soul.  
  
He turned, leaning on the rail and looking outward over the fields, and into the sky. Somewhere on the horizon there was the blue hint of ocean in the hazy fog. "I'm not from this world, I shouldn't really care, but I do. As little time as I've spent here, I care about these people. Its like home, but so different, so... excitably different. And there's no shadows really to cover me, to make me feel so insignificant anymore."  
  
"You have a good heart, Claude," she said after a measured pause, "and the world - hell, universe - could use more people like you. Maybe its the similarities, as you said, or maybe its just because you know it would be wrong to turn away."  
  
"Or perhaps more selfishly, its because I do want to go back home," he breathed, then spoke more regularly, "Dias and I discussed some of this last night, though not about my saving the people and such so much." He reached up and removed his headband, gripping it in his hands and twisting it a bit as he continued. "Its more than that now, but still, its a driving factor. And proving myself. Helping everyone is an added bonus, but... trying to escape the shadow of my father has been a major burden on my shoulders. Ronoxis Kenni... he was a hero in his days."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Claude considered the question a moment, looking downwards over the edge. "...I do, in some ways. I... he and I... how do I say this..." He stopped twisting the headband, and let it dangle in one hand, swaying slightly in the wind. "I care about him, I do, but sometimes his presence and overbearing way grate on my nerves. I'm nearly an adult in the eyes of everyone, and yet I'm treated like a child who can't do anything. I'm almost a man, and still handled like a boy."  
  
Opera reached out and tentatively put an arm around his shoulder, and slid next to him, embracing him like that and looking out with him. "Growing up is hard, Claude; I'm the child in a noble family on my world, and I don't think my parents have ever quite stopped looking at me like their little girl even though I'm quite grown up. I think all parents are like that."  
  
He glanced over at her, feeling some measure of relief form her smile, her presence. "Your parents were probably never heroes though who people look up to. Still, you do have a point, somewhat. I'll make it, eventually. I just never dreamed I'd be doing this." He slid and arm around her waist as if to confirm her presence, this morning, was real. "I just do feel alone at times, and outsider in a place - a ... wonderland, if you will."  
  
"You're not the only one Claude," she said, "but I've seen more of this grand universe then you. so its not so disconcerting. So Dias and you didn't try to kill each other?"  
  
"No... we really went over some matters which were close to the heart and hopefully settled most of our differences. I doubt I changed him though; I know I feel a bit different." He laughed then, one of relief perhaps, and subtle joy. "I guess I feel less apprehension about what's coming."  
  
"That's good," she murmured, and took a long drink. "Just keep things in mind and in order, and it'll all go well. And if something goes wrong," she said, raising her voice slightly, "I'm always here."  
  
They stood out there, watching nature and drinking coffee for sometime, while elsewhere Rena and Dias had sought a "quite place" of their own - the arena.  
  
***  
  
"Will you listen to me?" she asked, not with sadness, but evenly as a natural question.  
  
He turned slightly as he stood there in the ring once more, the dummy battered a bit before him, Rena behind him on the wall and his sword gripped in one hand, not tight, but neither loose. The tip of the blade wavered and bounced a tad as he contemplated the question, giving pause enough to study Rena's features once more. When he spoke, he used a tone Rena hadn't heard in years. "Of course, little sis."  
  
She was silent for a moment in which neither moved; she was fighting back some tears. When she spoke she had regained most of her composure. "We heard you last night leaving the room, and then Claude. Did... did something happen? A fight?"  
  
He turned then to face her partly, the light from above illuminating him only partly, some features hidden in shadows, but his eyes glimmered clearly as he met hers. "No, Rena, we didn't fight - not in a physical sense, anyway," he answered, his voice slightly subdued as he recalled last night. "We had a war of words, one of which I'm not sure who 'won' still. We discussed some things - you as well, my past..." He trailed off, a small lump in his throat as emotion tried to take hold, flood his senses once more, but he pushed it away, diverting his eyes from Rena. "No, Rena, you don't need to worry about us."  
  
"I will, and I do," she said, tossing a lock of blue hair form her eyes. "You're my big brother, and Claude did save me. He's not from this planet, and someone has to keep after him. And us - we - we grew up together. You can't ask me to stop ever worrying about you Dias. Even in your absence I've always worried about you, wondered. Alone... Westa's not my real mother, Dias, and though the town is kind, and nice, I still felt very much alone, a different part." She swung her feet side to side over the edge of the wall. "I felt like Claude must be being here; someone who isn't from here, an outsider."  
  
[i]'An outsider...'[/i] Dias licked his lips then, something he did only rarely. "I know that feeling Rena, its something I've always known since the day Cecille and my parents died. I felt like someone who didn't belong, someone who cheated death only to exist caught between here and the hereafter." Another thought, darker than others, crept into his mind, one which clamped his jaw shut as he tried to scatter it to no avail.  
  
Rena took his silence as a chance to speak again. "You know the village would have helped you, but you always were the stubborn one, never letting us girls care for your scratched when you were hurt in the woods. Still, you didn't need to isolate yourself from... from me." Tears formed at the corner of her round eyes, not enough to run free, but enough for Dias to see. She reached up quickly to wiped them away, flushed slightly.  
  
"I... I admit, I probably shouldn't have, little sis," he said, sheathing his sword. "But... that's the past now. I can still make amends, can't I? But now... the King here expects me to be able to help save this country, the front lines of Lacour with the Hope idle until Claude, Leon, and the others return with the stone. But... I... I don't think I'll be able to do it. I've been driven to fight for my family, but..." He sighed then, letting some of the tension and emotion run free in that one action. "Rena, I don't know if I can. I always knew what I was up against, where I was going, and now - now I'm fighting for something beyond my own, for many people. I don't want to let them down, Rena, not like I did my family." His voice was raspy now, and heated with a torrent of pent-up emotions. He looked down at the dirt of the ring. "I don't want to watch anymore innocent people die for no reason then perhaps some greedy bastard's whims or wants. Deaths in war, in fair fights - these I can accept, but not the deaths of those killed by bandits - or worse."  
  
They were there in silence, neither looking at each other, and neither willing to turn away. Dias words shook the very foundations Rena had known of Dias; never had he admitted so much so quickly about himself, and certainly not about doubts or weaknesses. It was as thought a whole host of windows had been opened in a great house, and she was in front, looking in at the various rooms, the art, the furniture, and the walls themselves from their vibrant reds to their deepest indigos. Doubt, emotion, pains - these were all things Dias had kept hidden form everyone, and now they were free like a river whose dam had broke.  
  
"Dias... I've known you for a long time," she said, "and this is by far the most you've ever let go. But that's ok." She jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully and smoothed her skirt. "You and I have been so very different, you the silent, strong, and protective type while I was the talkative, weak, and - well, we both had our ways to care and protect. You used your sword, and I used my healing magic and words. Now that your barriers seem to be dropping - at least to me - I..." She walked towards him slowly, her eyes dancing with tears that weren't sure whether to run or hide again. "I know you, Dias, and you can do anything you set your mind to. Once you get an idea in your head, you've never backed down from it."  
  
She stood before him now, the faint light glimmering off her pendant and her eyes as she looked up at his face. "Remember that tree in Shingo Forest? The one no one dared to climb? You said you would, with Cecille and I watching. And you did it, despite the dangers there were, and almost falling and breaking your neck at least twice. But you did it." She reached out then, stepping forward and embracing him, much to his surprise. He found himself drawn to return the embrace as he felt her shaking slightly. "You scared me so much that day, I was worried you'd get killed. And when you survived that attack, I knew somehow there was a reason. Perhaps this is your reason, why things have happened the way they have, Dias. Apply that determination here, the same one you use to hunt bandits. It doesn't matter what you're facing, its all the same in the end. I'm always going to worry after you and protect you like I can." This time the tears broke free, and ran down her cheeks swiftly to fall into Dias' cloak and her pendant.  
  
They stood like that for some time, an embrace which neither wanted to give up. Her words had broken through every last defense his mind could muster, and they swam through his mind like fish who had been denied water for some time, eager to have found it at last. Two long years had changed him a lot, but there were some things that hadn't changed. His feelings for Rena had - and were - however, and he couldn't deny that fact; she was nearly a grown woman now, and even though he had been stoic and cold for so long, her warmth seemed to invade him as they stood here, but he found no compulsion to break it, to tear her away. It felt so right, so calming. She was the last he had, the last person he cared about, and it was reciprocated. Now was not a time to dwell on such things, as he still had a world to help, and she was right; he could do it if he set his mind to it. And she would be there, and if he failed, he would fail her. There was no way he could accept that, though, and it steeled him like a tonic curing a disease. He held her closer, tighter, closing his eyes. More long minutes passed.  
  
"Rena... I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper, but a lifetime of emotion was hidden in the softness, folded in like the filling in some pastry they'd enjoyed as kids. "For anything I've done to worry or concern or hurt you."  
  
"Dias,... its ok. And, since I know you'll never rest without hearing it, its accepted. And I'm sorry for being such a pest at times."  
  
He squeezed her a little tighter, an acknowledgement that that was ok too. After this moment, when they broke the embrace, it would be time for war, a time to defend a country from a threat. It could very well be the last time they might ever spend together. 


	14. Dawn Mist Glowing

Chapter 14: Dawn Mist Glowing  
  
"Mind yourself while you're getting that stone," she said, bending down to give Leon a peck on the cheek despite his attempts to avoid it. "No getting hurt, and no causing mischief." She straightened up, prim and proper, looking down at the small Fellpool boy how glowered back up.  
  
"I'll be fine, really," he assured them, standing alongside Claude, Opera, Bowman, and Celine at the castle gates. The other group was also there, wishing them a safe journey.  
  
Dias walked over to Claude then, drawing his sword and offering it hilt first. "Here, take this Sharp Edge, Claude, it will serve you well. Gamgee forged it and wanted you to have it, but I never had the chance to catch up until now. I've tested it a little and its capabilities surpass anything you could have bought at Lacour this year."  
  
Claude took it carefully, feeling its light build and perfect balance as Dias let go of it. He looked up at the other swordsman, a slight smile crossing his lips and he said, "thank you Dias. I'll take great care of it and give it use when needed - I don't doubt the ruins we're going to probably have some nasty surprises in store for us." There was something more he wanted to say, but couldn't with everyone there. There was something about handing over the sword that didn't quite match what Dias was saying; even if he was truthful abut what Gamgee had done, it did not mean Dias had to hand it over then. It made Claude think a bit, but he put the matter aside, letting it be. They had come to some understanding last night, and there was no need to read anything into things. "Shall we get going to Hilton, then, while the morning sun still shines?"  
  
~*~  
  
The trip itself was eventless, but their moods had all been alike about the impending dread that seemed to hang over all of Lacour. Even as they headed to Hilton, a few people were still fleeing the attacks. They stood at the turnoff of paths between the northern mountains and Hilton, looking over each other one last time before departing ways, as if somehow neither group expect to see the other again. Rena gave hugs to everyone going to Hoffman, lingering slightly with Claude, and stepped back demurely beside Dias, looking away to the north. Ashton's draconic companion crooned a bit at the others in farewell as they finally parted ways, and Claude couldn't help the slight smile as he heard Ashton try to quiet them - and because of Rena.  
  
"Claude-" was all he heard Opera say before the world went crazy suddenly in a blur of motion before he collided with the ground. He blinked then, spitting out a bit of dirt as he heard Celine try to stifle her laughter. "Claude, are you ok? I was trying to warn you about that rock in the road!" He felt Opera's hands close around his arms, and her trying to help him up even as he felt himself scrambling to help ease getting up.  
  
"I'm ok, really, I was just thinking," he said, looking around on the ground for the offending rock. However, he couldn't find it anywhere at all, which puzzled him. He glances at Celine, and then Leon, and dismissed the notion either had used sorcery to conjure a rock for the sole purpose of tripping him. He was sure - even with her laughter - Celine was above such a prank, and Leon was far too serious. His blue eyes glanced around the grassy surroundings, finding nothing any sort of prankster could hide behind. He shrugged then, and dusted off his clothing a bit.  
  
"Thanks Opera," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was childish of you," Decus commented, grinning slightly despite his admonishment.  
  
Cyril raised the eyebrow above his good eye and smirked coldly. "And you're not above such a thing?"  
  
"I never denied that, my icy companion, a good joke always warms the body." He laughed then, a rather annoying laugh, Cyril thought, but he made no such comments to the fiery one. "Besides, that so-called hero needs to be put in his place. I could probably run circles around him."  
  
Cyril turned from the looking-glass portal they had been using to scry on the others, glancing out at the hint of dawn on the fringes of the sky. It wasn't the blonde one everyone called the Hero of Light that he was truly concerned about or wanted to deal with - if he was so all-important, Indalecio could deal with him. The one Cyril truly wanted to lay hands on and rend suffering unto was Ashton. The one who had tainted Ruprecht, the one who had injured him. Very few things were forgivable, and the small scar that still was with him was a burning reminder of what that possessed swordsman had done - without the dragon's power.  
  
"I still say a raging fire on the plains of Lacour would be fun," Decus said, glancing into the portal once more. "Besides that, it would cut the two groups apart."  
  
Cyril smirked then, his good eye narrowing. "However great an idea that may be from you, Decus, Indalecio wouldn't have it. We may not be staying here "much longer", however a fire would impede our progress of conquering and invading."  
  
Decus frowned and sighed. "Drat. I so enjoyed burning the area around this place."  
  
"There's still some greenery you can toast, Decus, if you're itching to, why don't you?" Cyril wanted to quiet to himself, and to use the portal to watch the other group, to see what Ruprecht was doing, and to see how "well" Ashton was. He wanted what seemed a "fair" fight to the swordsman, but it was all Cyril's show now.  
  
"True, true, and it is something to do more entertaining than sitting around this place. Ta, Cyril!" Decus vanished, leaving a small wisp of smoke where he had been. How Vesper endured the presence of Decus was beyond Cyril, as they were often opposites in behavior. He shook his head, waving at the mirror to change its focus. It was practical for long-range observation, but nothing could replace what had been the information trio for hard facts. Now however they were one shy, but Jibril and Nicolaus were still enough, or so Indalecio believed. Cyril looked back to the mirror as it came into focus.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what are we going against?" Ashton asked, glancing at Ruprecht and Dias both, wondering if either had an answer.  
  
Dias raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ruprecht. "I've heard various things in my briefings, but no practical examples. All I know is the front line is in bad shape and there's so many injured its not funny. Its worse then the aftermath of the last few tournaments of Lacour I've seen, and apparently worse then ones from ten or twenty years ago, when the fights were a lot more bitter."  
  
Ruprecht shook his head. "If its Shin at the head of these, it's definitely been waves of horrors, probably getting more intense until they launch a final assault that will simply be to completely wipe out most of Lacour. Its not domination they necessarily want. This world is hardly the objective in mind, it never has been. Its a game to them, something to pass the time and get themselves ready for the real objective, which is Energy Nede."  
  
"Energy Nede?" Rena asked, looking over at Ruprecht.  
  
"Its another world, somewhat like this one, but different. I don't remember much about Nede myself. But right now our concern is here and now."  
  
"Right," Claude said, nodding. "We need to get the stone for the Hope, and the front lines need assistance. Opera, Leon, Bowman, and Celine are going with me to the Ruins - we're splitting up at the crossroads east of Hilton. Everyone else is going with Dias - that's Rena, Ruprecht, Ashton, and Precis - to the front lines to assist in the effort of defending Lacour. Ruprecht, your knowledge of the enemy is invaluable here. We're going to get in, and get out as fast as possible and get back to you at the front line where the Hope will be maneuvered to."  
  
Leon sniffed slightly. "They'd best not ruin anything on the Lacour Hope, otherwise this is all pointless! I won't be made a fool of in front of everyone because of careless mistakes!"  
  
Precis rolled her eyes then and held onto Bobot, looking around. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Hours later, they were parting ways, saying goodbyes that seemed strained under the pressures each faced, and the fears they might not see each other again. Claude stood there for some time, watching as the others walked into the distance, the sun reflecting off saddened eyes. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, gently jarring him from his reverie.  
  
"Hey, come on, let's go," Opera said.  
  
"Yeah, we should, since sunset will hit before we can sail." 'I just hate to think the last time I saw them was walking away with so much left unsaid.'  
  
"More time lost!" Leon complained as they turned and headed west towards the port.  
  
"Complaining about it won't get it back," Celine said, flicking some hair from her eyes.  
  
"So, it makes me feel better, and lets you know how I feel!"  
  
'Don't we all wish we knew what each other felt,' Claude thought, glancing once more over his shoulder before he lost sight of the others completely. 


	15. The Edge of Madness

Chapter 15 - The Edge of Madness  
  
A pair of blue eyes stared out the window down on a world in ruin, cold but hardly lifeless. Indalecio had been sitting for hours looking out the window without moving, and the others passed by, wondering what was wrong. Vesper mentioned in passing to Shigeo that it was far better to see Indalecio raging angry then sitting quietly without moving before they parted ways near the red-head's room.  
  
Indalecio's mind was preoccupied with thoughts that were far more important than any one emotion. He knew Cyril was causing problems, and he certainly had no idea how to address the issue of Ruprecht. Was there a chance any of the others could be swayed? He knew Ruprecht was young and impressionable; he wasn't sure if they could convince him of the error of his ways. Those who were stepping up to face them were formidable, in many aspects. It wasn't helping having Cyril stir up problems here in Eluria among the others.  
  
He had two problems; one was that group of Expellians, the human, and Tetragene. The other was Cyril. Of them, Cyril was the far greater threat, but if he took action against Cyril, he wasn't sure what the others would do. Who would the rally around? Or would it be an all-out war? He knew he only maintained his leadership partly out of respect and fear of his abilities. Decus was easy to handle with Noah - Any of the others but Cyril were. Cyril unfortunately presented a larger problem; he was nearly Indalecio's equal. Nearly. Cyril's abilities with Wind were formidable, and his gate spell was by far deadly. What else the younger wise man knew was unknown; Indalecio was almost certain Cyril had been studying more then he knew before in preparation.  
  
'Of course, its not like I haven't prepared a few secrets myself,' he thought to himself, raising one gloved hand to study it idly. 'Cyril may be trying to stir dissent but what does he hope to gain? Does he truly think that he can get the others to side with him against me? Should I prove that it's a futile idea? He is so driven by hate, and anger, he's only blinding himself. Ever since Ruprecht left our ranks, its only been worse. Its an acceptable loss at this point, even if Ruprecht can tell them everything; there's no way they could ever get the means to deal with us - not while united. Cyril's a fool to think he can get rid of me and succeed. He has no idea what our - my - purpose is.'  
  
He clenched his hand into a fist then, cracking a couple joints as he did so and looked outside again. 'However. I do wish I could just see the scenery of Nede again, before it was destroyed. It was calming, relaxing, such a far cry from what lays before us now. What's required and what's optional are very different things indeed - we don't need Expel, its only another stepping stone, but I can't help but recall what happened at Nede again and again as I watch things unfold here. It's a sickening feeling really - except Cyril wasn't working against me in that endeavor.'  
  
He stood, his robes billowing a moment as a breeze wandered in from the balcony. He walked over to the doorway to the outside, leaning against the doorway of the tower looking outwards over the charred landscape. 'This once used to be beautiful fields surrounding this city. Now it's nothing but desolation. Despair is all life ahs left hre, and with good reason; soon, very soon, Expel will be close enough for us to jump to Energy Nede and it will be over for this pitiful world. But I still can't help feeling a small portion of sorrow for it. However, things are necessary. Perhaps Cyril ahs always been right in that regard; he has had no remorse for what he has done.'  
  
He grit his teeth then a bit, dwelling on that thought. 'But then, others see me just as cold and cruel as Cyril; however, the difference lies in that I make no secret my own feelings and thoughts about what should be done, and how to do it. Ruprecht's loss is nothing to me - there are still far worse things to worry about. It should not take all ten of us to succeed - even with the Expellians and the others trying to stop us. Losses are losses. And if I must consider including Cyril among that list, so be it. I think, however, he would best serve us by dealing with our errant one and to fuel his anger at those coming. If he has any idle intent to take my place as his ambitions imply, he certainly had better figure on dealing with them - or wait until I do so.'  
  
He chuckled then to himself, a deep, rich laugh that chilled Vesper as the other stood outside the room where Indalecio was. He gave second thought to telling Indalecio about what Cyril was up to at the mirror, and decided instead to find something else to pass the time until it seemed a bit safer. Indalecio heard the fading footsteps and snickered then, stretching his weary body. He had been awake hours deliberating on things, and now seemed as good as time as any to retire awhile while Cyril had his mischief.  
  
'Its only a matter of time; and Shin should be busy anyway keeping our so- called heroes at bay anyway.'  
  
~*~  
  
"This is horrible," Rena said as she took in the site of the front lines of Lacour, the innumerable injured and weakened cast about the place like dolls discarded by a child. The sight was almost too much, and she felt her heart sink seeing the atrocities here. "Dias, is there any hope at all?"  
  
Dias snorted slightly, looking away from all the injured men and wondering if there was any chance left. He knew if he denied it, it would crush Rena's spirit, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But it almost felt like lying to say there was. He had to do something, anything. His hand rested on his sword, and he recalled the stones that Gamgee had given him after the tournament. "Yes Rena, there is. Don't worry. We can do this." He felt a lump catch in his throat. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to go take care of something in peace. I need to relax."  
  
Rena nodded, watching him walk away with sadness in her eyes. When she could no longer see him through the crowd - assuming he had turned a corner - she sighed. "I'm worried about him."  
  
"It's to be expected," Ruprecht said. "Shin certainly is keeping busy. this is almost as bad as what happened to the City we took over, except no one remained there. They're all living on the fringes of that continent."  
  
Urunrun, who whined a bit, nudged Ashton. "I know, its not looking good, but we have to do something. We can't just sit here and watch these people suffer - if they attack again, some of these injured will have to go fight - whether they can or not."  
  
Precis chewed her lip a bit, taking in the grizzly sight of the wounded and those who looked on the verge of death. This was reality - the truth she had lived so far form down in Linga. This was what was coming to her home if they didn't stop this menace. "Ashton. we have to do something. Think of all the people in Linga, and Hilton who will suffer if we don't - and at Lacour. If they can overrun this place, what's Lacour to them?"  
  
Rena flinched slightly at the question before kneeling down next to one of the critically wounded sprawled out in the hallway. He looked on the verge of death from blood loss, pale, with shallow breath. She knew she could not help everyone, but this young man - he could b hardly older then Precis it seemed - looked the worst of them all. The others were being looked after, but no nurse or doctor seemed to stop for this one. It was as if all hope had been discarded.  
  
~*~  
  
Dias had found solitude, a quiet place to work and the materials he needed for doing what he was about to do. He drew his sword, a specimen of craftsmanship that many would have killed for. However, it was not going to be enough; he had to forge this to make something better, anything to help achieve victory in these chaotic times. If he were to fail - the champion of the Lacour Tournament - then many would lose hope. He would put his all into re-forging the weapon, customizing it to suit his needs.  
  
He stripped everything from his upper body as the forge heated up, stretching as he waited for it to reach the right point. He prided himself on his ability to work with swords; being out on the road constantly the last few years wandering the world had taught him much about self- sufficiency. He held the blade, admiring it as it was, and plunged it into the heat, thinking about Rena and the others, and everything that had happened only last night.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got to do something," Rena said, looking up at the others from her crouched position. "No one is helping him, and I can't just watch another person die. Even if I can't afford to do this for everyone, I can't let him die because everyone else is too busy." Her eyes were filled with tears then, as she remembered hearing the news of Dias' family, Cecille especially. She had been unable to do anything then, and she was not about to repeat history when she had the potential to do something. She had sat by idly and watched things happen far too much. She could have done something long ago for Allen when that had happened; she could have done so much more for Elanor perhaps. She could not let one more chance slip by. Dias might not have agreed with what she was doing, but she had to, if only to ease her own mind and quiet her fears and doubts.  
  
She looked away from the others and into the lifeless eyes of this youth. In some ways he reminded her of Claude, but with brown hair that was slightly longer, but the eyes had the same sparkle, or would have if they had more life to them. She took his hands in hers, closing her eyes to focus on her healing powers. She knew it was a rarity that she was able to do this, that no one else could in this world. At least to her knowledge; these front lines badly needed more that could it seemed. Her skills would be in high-demand, but she needed to save her energies for the actual fights after this one attempt. Everyone else had the care of doctors and nurses - this one did not.  
  
Her hands started to glow in sync with her pendant, and she felt the same warmth she always did when casting the healing spell. She could tell some others who were in the hallway moving about had stopped to watch these proceedings; those she had traveled with watched with varied emotions. Ashton's dragons even were silent in awe and respect as they watched for signs of improvement. She could tell it was having an effect as she felt warmth in his hands, and bit her lip slightly to maintain the spell, sensing there were many wounds deep within this young man.  
  
"What's going on?" a doctor asked, and was silenced by several others, including Precis. Bobot even stood still by her feet, watching the green energy swirl and work its powers. Ruprecht watched with a different set of emotion and awe, knowing what she was and that her skills lent the Expellians hope where none was. The ability to cure seemed non-existent in this world as a skill; her presence surely helped those around her in combat, and Shin was going to be bringing the worst of it soon. They all would need the bolstering power she had; else they would die fighting a futile battle.  
  
Her mind reached further, trying to mend as much as she could, pushing her power further than she had ever needed to; whenever Claude and the other fought, she was able to cure them quickly before the damage got this far. The fact something had been able to nearly decimate this man worried her about Dias and everyone else going to fight, but she knew she would be right alongside them with her ability. She could tell ahs he stirred that the grievous wounds were healed, and that he would recover quickly at this point. She felt drained, and drew her hands back to let him fully stir and recover. Her own breath was shallow from having focused so much, her body drained of energy and vitality form pouring so much into the effort. She needed to rest before the attack came, and she met the youth's eyes to confirm it hadn't been a lost cause.  
  
"I see you've managed to keep busy," Dias said, walking over to her through the crowd gathered in the hallway. He was clothed again, but had a different sword in-hand as he approached. Her eyes looked at the blade with a mix of curiosity and fascination - it was elegant in design, yet highly practical, and looked to be able to slice air with ease. It almost seemed to radiate a faint aura of wind, as though blessed by nature in its purpose.  
  
"Dias," she managed, finding herself to be more exhausted then she thought she was. Her attempt to stand faltered, and she remained knelt down rather than risk collapsing at this point. The one she had healed was still recovering from the verge of death, slowing regaining his hold on reality and regaining his bearings nearby. "I- I had to," she blurted out, her vision blurring slightly as her body fought to recover its own energies.  
  
"Its ok," he said, kneeling beside her to support her. "I made this - for you, for us. I've called it the Hope of Breeze - its blessed by the winds, and much better than my other sword. It'll make the difference for us - I know it. We can do it, Rena. Though you need to rest." His normally cold eyes seemed less harsh for a moment as he looked at her, and then looked at the one she had healed. 'He should definitely feel blessed to have had Rena help him. Its hard times when even the youth have to be called up to serve their country and world.' He glanced over to Precis for a moment, and then sheathed Hope before putting an arm around Rena before lifting her into his arms.  
  
"Do we have quarters yet, Ashton?" he asked as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
The swordsman shook his head. "No, I don't think so yet."  
  
The doctor in the hall spoke up, pointing to a room a few doors down. "There's space in there for the lot of you, and a curtain to divide the females from the males. It's the least we can do on short notice with so many injured."  
  
Dias nodded, looking back at the youth before proceeding down the hall to the room, Precis in tow with Ruprecht and Ashton following after a bit. Ruprecht knew a lot was riding on them with so many already having faced Shin's powers. He knew Shin was not going to be easy, and the hordes he always brought were only getting worse. He looked at Rena as Dias laid her down on one of the beds. 'Her will must be strong. all of us must find our deepest reserves as she has. This will be a long, hard wait. The assault of Lacour is only beginning - and I know Indalecio will let Shin use as much as possible at this point to keep us at bay.'  
  
"She'll need to rest," Dias said. "We all should after that long walk; it's late enough as it is. Be ready in case something happens, however. We pretty much seem to be the last hope Lacour has until the others get back." He closed his eyes, rubbing at them as he added mentally. 'And I hope that isn't too long; otherwise I'm afraid for Rena's well being and our own reserves if they're gone too long.' 


	16. Madness is Divinest Sense

Chapter 16 - Madness is Divinest Sense  
  
Indalecio was walking the hallways now, knowing Shin was out on another raid yet again, and also knowing what the enemy was up to. Forces divided, he could only hope Shin might eliminate some; including their errant companion. The last thing they needed now was someone interfering with things and getting directly involved. They needed numbers and resolve - not division and mutiny.  
  
"Cyril."  
  
The silver-haired Wiseman spun at the sound of Indalecio's voice, right hand sweeping out as a spell charged. "Indalecio, I'm warning you-"  
  
"I'm not here to start a fight, but I'll finish it if I must," he replied, hands still at his side. The mirror Cyril had been watching had fallen dark, now only reflecting the room and Cyril. "I'm not here to talk about your petty obsessions, or your reasonings. I'm here because we need to stop the nonsense and deal with what's going to happen."  
  
"Going to happen? Don't tell me the almighty Indalecio is actually scared," Cyril straightened up somewhat, an amused look crossing his face. "Please, Indalecio, if you have any doubts, step aside. I'd hat for you to look foolish in front of the others."  
  
"Sarcasm won't solve anything," he returned, flicking a lock of stray red hair from his eyes. "I'm not scared, Cyril, but the human is a threat to us - and the Tetragene - they might actually know something about us, and if not, they're still quite formidable. I doubt they could scratch us alone, but Ruprecht is with them."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Cyril snapped back. "If I see him again I'll make sure he's in many little pieces scattered around this miserable world."  
  
"Such love," Indalecio breathed before speaking normally, "and he would know exactly what's most useful against us - our weaknesses - and be able to utilize this world's materials as well. We can't take the fight to them, however, its too risky to take chances like that when we're this close. They must come to us, if Shin cannot deal with them."  
  
"They're split up, we can take them like this," Cyril said. "The human and Tetragene are in one group, sure, and Ruprecht and that one whom Jibril and Nicolus said won that pathetic tournament, but that's not much of as threat. Even eliminating half of them at once is helpful."  
  
"Half that Shin will deal with, unless the others return quickly. But I don't know if Shin can handle them - Shin's been known to be unreliable, and they have the aid of soldiers there as well."  
  
"Who were useless before."  
  
Indalecio shook his head. "They've been able to hold Shin off long enough from the full-scale invasion. And with those people there, it might be much harder."  
  
Cyril snickered slightly. "Maybe Shin will actually do some work, as he's never even gotten to the front lines before to deal with the soldiers. Still, Ruprecht's presence at the front lines may pose an even bigger problem for Shin, since they'll have knowledge about him. I always suspected Ruprecht would be swayed, I just never expected it here and now, so close."  
  
"These people are unpredictable and complicated, its no wonder that he was so deluded," Indalecio said, turning. "Cyril, I'd keep your machinations to a minimum right now until we deal with them; then perhaps you and I can have a 'tournament' of our own to see who should have the rights to Nede."  
  
~*~  
  
"The ruins should just be ahead," Leon said as they walked through the forest, bits of cloud-filtered sunlight passing through the heavy canopy above. "Once we're there, it should only be a short trip through the caverns after entering and we should find the stone. It won't be hard to miss; it's rather bright and shiny."  
  
Claude nodded, his eyes alert for any danger. Ever since they had arrived on the island, he had felt a chill as though something were keenly aware they were here and did not like it. As though there was something that inhabited the temple and felt they were desecrating its land with their mere presence. He did not voice this feeling however, as he was worried that he would lose credit with the others as a leader. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, his ears straining for the slightest sound, but nothing came.  
  
They made it to the clearing around the ruins, and the fog there lay in thick, wet strands like garland on a Christmas tree. Celine snapped her fingers, conjuring a flame for a moment that was weakened by the moisture in the air. The step pyramid before them was obscured, making it unclear where they needed to enter.  
  
"I wish Ernest was here," Opera said softly, "he'd know how to get in."  
  
"Someone's over there," Bowman said, taking a defensive stance as everyone saw a shadowy form in the fog. Claude gripped his sword tighter, his knuckles almost white. The only sound for long moments was the sound of footsteps on wet grass until Opera gasped.  
  
He was tall, taller than Claude, and had long blonde hair pulled back behind him. He was dressed in a white coat, and the cigarette between his lips glowed so dimly it may as well have been out. The most notable feature, however, was the third eye on his forehead. His eyes swept over everyone critically, looking them over.  
  
Leon folded his arms across his chest, not impressed. "No one's supposed to be here," he said matter-of-factily. "This place is off-limits."  
  
"Ernest?" Opera said, her eyes looking him over, her voice tentative. "Is that really you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, but enough that Claude caught it, raising his sword. "Something isn't right here," he said, while his own thoughts suspected there was indeed something that didn't want people here - and was willing to use anyone to keep them away.  
  
"Look out!" Celine screeched as Ernest let his whip loose, sending it straight for Claude's neck. He dodged, barely enough to avoid strangulation, but felt the harsh sting across tender flesh and cringed as he rolled to the left. The others had taken battle stances, Leon and Celine in the back, while Bowman cracked his knuckles and Opera brought Kaleidoscope to bear.  
  
"Don't make me use this!" she said, eying Ernest warily as he recoiled the whip.  
  
"Leave here now," he hissed, glaring first at her, then to Claude. "All of you are not welcome here. Leave and you shall live; remain, and perish."  
  
"That's not you Erne-" Opera never had the chance to finish as the whip lashed out again and struck her right arm, causing her to scream. Celine began chanting at about the same time Leon did, even as Claude and Bowman charged to strike.  
  
Bowman was quicker, landing a solid punch top Ernest's face as Claude swung the blade low and clear of his ally, striking Ernest's left thigh and drawing blood. They stopped on opposite sides of Ernest as the two mages finished casting. The two spells struck, even as Opera prepared to strike, the energy clear in the misty air.  
  
"FOL!"  
  
Everyone was silent as the assault dissipated, watching carefully what Ernest would do; he collapsed forward to his knees, the whip slipping form his hand as a strange faint aura left him, rising to the sky. Opera dropped her gun then and ran over to help him, all three eyes on the verge of crying, even as the other four were still cautious.  
  
"Ernest?"  
  
".Opera?" he managed, breathing shallowly. "What. what happened? Where am I.?"  
  
"The Hoffman Ruins. what."  
  
Leon snorted, closing his book. "A ghost, a spirit possessed him and tried to drive us out by using him." Leon smirked. "I never truly believed it was possible, but now I have irrefutable scientific proof." Celine muttered something under her breath, rolling her eyes, and walked over to Bowman to escape the egotistical little maniac.  
  
Claude sheathed his sword and drew out supplies to cook with so that they could recover and move onward into the ruins. Ernest was hurt fairly badly from their assault, and there was no way they were going in even slightly worn. Aside that, they could find out what Ernest knew; after all, Opera knew him fairly well. He watched her settle him on a rock, and then came back to Claude as Bowman, Celine, and Leon started a long debate on Heraldry and science that no one else really wanted to be in on.  
  
"Claude, much as I know Ernest, his favorite I know we don't have; its Hassaku Tea, and I haven't brewed any recently since I drank the last batch, so try to fix something that'll help him really well."  
  
"I thought teas helped the mental side?" he asked, poking around in their supplies of food.  
  
"Yes, perhaps, but you know how we get about favorites - I know your love of steak and have seen you after eating it," she said. "Maybe something like Shrimp Doria or some Meat Dumplings at the least; not sure if you even have the means for a steak. Just try your best. I'll see what he might know about Hoffman, if he's been inside."  
  
Claude nodded, dedicating himself to the task of cooking, rather than watch her talk to Ernest. Silly as it seemed, it bothered him. They had been close, hadn't they? And all of the sudden, with his appearance, it was like nothing. He resumed cooking, his attention divided between listening to her, and the diatribe the other three were having as his own thoughts mused on about himself, Opera, and Rena.  
  
"So the entrance is reluctant," she said, leaning back against a large rock by him. "Okay. well, with Leon and Bowman here - with Celine's knowledge - we should be able to tackle that. Was hoping you'd gotten inside, but that's okay." She sniffed the air delicately. "Ack, Claude!"  
  
Claude snapped from his reverie to look down at the food and groaned. "Lovely. smelly rice-cakes again!" Everyone looked at him with various expressions, from Ernest's weary one to Leon's dissatisfied and Celine's amused. Opera suppressed a laugh and walked over. "Claude, go rest, I'll fix us all something to eat - you're far too exhausted right not to concentrate I think."  
  
'If only that were the reason," Claude thought, looking back one last time as he walked a bit of a distance away and settled into the damp grass to rest.  
  
Everyone glanced at each other, slightly worried. "I hope we didn't upset him," Opera said. Celine nodded in agreement as Bowman shrugged.  
  
"Think I ought to talk to him?" the physician offered.  
  
"If you think it will help," Celine said, sitting down on a rock as well to wait for food. "So, Leon, what's your theories on Heraldic powers and their sources?"  
  
Bowman walked over to where Claude was lying, leaning against a tree right by the spot. "You ok?" he asked, removing the cigarette from his mouth a moment and exhaling. "You seemed rather. upset. when you left. The others are worried."  
  
Claude stirred slightly in a slight shrug. "I wouldn't really know. Not sure what to think right now about much."  
  
"What's on your mind?" He took another long draw form the cigarette and settled in, expecting a long talk to come of this. He had been through much in his years alive, and through most of the perils of youth.  
  
"I just don't understand people. at least women," he said after a long pause. "Rena's absolutely ga-ga over Dias, and Opera. I thought there might have been something, but look at her fawn of Ernest." Claude sighed, closing his eyes. "It seems like every time something seems to start going right - something happens."  
  
"Both the people you mentioned seemed to know the others involved in their past; you're sort of walking in on things that were," Bowman said careful, watching Claude open his eyes and met his gaze. "As I've gathered it, Rena and Dias grew up together, no? And Opera was looking for Ernest, right?"  
  
"It's just so. misleading. I guess perhaps I need to quit chasing after things and let them happen as they may - quit hoping for things so much," he replied. "Or I'm just seeing more than what there is."  
  
"Its possible, or maybe they need to resolve feelings with the other person first before they can come to you fully," Bowman said. He pointed over towards Celine. "I used to know her - long time ago. But I went and settled down with my wife instead of marrying Celine. I don't know if that's the best choice I could have made - don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but I do sometimes wonder whether I would have been better off with Celine; I'll never really know. I can say I never expected to see her again, though, living in Linga while she was in Mars." He chuckled slightly. "Trust me, life is funny in how things happen; for all you know, you could end up with someone completely different."  
  
"If I even find someone who cares as much about m as I do of them," the blonde said cynically. "I suppose I should just worry about the task at hand; saving this world - and getting home."  
  
Bowman nodded. "Sometimes its best to worry about the now and let things come as they may, generally ends up better than trying to force it. It's like trying to call a bunny to you; it takes time sometimes, and you can't force it." He tried to suppress a laugh as Claude sat up and looked at him like he was crazy. "Bad analogy, but it gets the point across; if it isn't going to happen, it won't. If it will. then you just have to wait sometimes."  
  
Claude nodded. "I suppose you're right. I shouldn't get all gloomy over this. I'm just kind of mad I waste some food because I let things distract me."  
  
"We'll manage, even with an extra person," Bowman said. "Let's get back to the others. Smells like Opera's made us some Daikon Miso Soup and Cabbage Rolls, which the soup is some of the best stuff around."  
  
Claude chuckled and got up, following after the older man. 'I'd prefer a good steak, but to each their own.' 


	17. Wing & Prayer

Chapter 17 - Wing and Prayer  
  
"Vesper, what are we going to do now?" Jibril inquired nervously. "Without Ruprecht, we're kind of in a hole for direct information."  
  
Nicolaus shook his head, closing his third eye. "I don't understand what went wrong with him, Vesper. It seemed like the second he had contact with the Expellians, he went. haywire or something. Isn't there anything we can do? He knows too much!"  
  
Vesper was sitting at a small table amidst the thrashed room they had chosen for this meeting. He folded his hands, shaking his head. "You worry about too much sometimes, Nicolaus. Ruprecht knows little of the truth, and that's how it's always been maintained. What he knows is only what we tell him. Though he gathers information, he does not intercept what we say."  
  
"Why not?" Jibril inquired, glowing eyes watching Vesper intently.  
  
The elder Wise Man was immune to the trio, having been set up as head over them. Vesper was cool, calculating, and never revealing while his counterpart, Decus, oversaw Berle, Marsilio, and Shigeo - the defense/assault team - and was hot-headed, temperamental, and off the walls at times. Vesper considered how to handle this best - certain bits of knowledge were not meant for everyone, and if it started getting around, it would be disastrous. Far more then what already had happened. "Because that's the way it is, each of you were trained differently to respond differently to things. He may be sharp of hearing and more apt to disguises, but his attention is more rapt on the 'outside' world. He is a seeker."  
  
Jibril and Nicolaus turned this over in their minds. "You are right," Nicolaus conceded, opening his third eye again. We are different; it made us an unstoppable team. We found out something that was trying to be hidden."  
  
"Which changed things dramatically," Vesper said, closing his eyes to wipe away memories. "It was for the better as it stands. Indalecio, I am sure, appreciates it still. You proved us with that one fateful action."  
  
The other two nodded solemnly. "So, Vesper, what will we do now?"  
  
"We wait - Indalecio has Shin making one grand assault on the Expellian's front lines of Lacour to break them once and for all. It does us no good to act until Shin has results or failures."  
  
"Right. And maybe if we're lucky, Ruprecht will be one of the casualties!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ruprecht had found himself the subject of quite a few curious looks and even more scrutinizing stares from various people. He had finally sought solace on the terrace that overlooked the approach Shin normally took, a vista overlooking a large forest below that looked as though it had seen better days. The only people out there were two watches, far more interested in doing their jobs then to pay attention to one solitary man.  
  
His hand reached up idly to finger the listening devices on his ears, adjusting them ever so slightly to be more receptive to faint sounds, such as footsteps. He leaned against the stone wall, staring out across the infinite green to the horizon.  
  
'I wonder what Cyril is plotting now - I am almost certain he's got something painful in mind for me, but I'm more certain he's plotting misery for Ashton. Ashton. much as I do appreciate what you did, it may have been best for you not to be involved. My brother is vengeful. he stops at nothing to achieve his goals.'  
  
That was not the only thing bothering him, but it was a very large concern. Cyril was powerful - much more so than he. The other concern was the disconcerting amounts he didn't know about the others. He only knew his brother's personality and methods, and little about his actual limits. Indalecio was an enigma to all - even Cyril probably knew little. The offensive trio of Berle, Shigeo, and Marsilio pretty much avoided the information side of the Wise Men, so he had little practical knowledge of them other than names and rough classifications of skills. Vesper was his superior - and remained so. Decus.  
  
'That maniac would burn down a straw hut trying to kill a fly,' Ruprecht thought, but that was as far as it went, aside form knowing that Decus was also capable of intelligent - and deadly - thought, and always worked in tandem with Vesper. That left his cohorts - well, ex-cohorts - of Nicolaus and Jibril. Of them, he knew more than the others, but there was plenty he did not - such as what the full extend of their abilities were. The only thing he knew for certain was himself - and he wasn't all that sure in that, either.  
  
'Why is it for all my knowledge of the outside, I have none of the inside?' he thought to himself, turning away from the cold wind blowing in from the north. The receivers on his ears tuned out the harsh cry of the wind, leaving him in relative peace - at least peace with the outside.  
  
'I'm really hardly any use to them. I know too little of my own comrades to be effective, and what we need to take on them - we can't get. We're too far from it, and by then, it will be too late. I fear the fight for Expel will be for naught. We will lose this world and they will escape. And I do not think I can manage to take even half the group to Nede when they jump.'  
  
Ruprecht frowned, his brow furrowing with the effort. 'This is supposing I survive long enough.' It wasn't a matter of something Expellian killing him that gave him that thought - it was his betrayal of nine of the most powerful beings in the universe - and he himself being one of -if not the - least part of the equation. Indalecio easily could be rid of him quickly, he as sure - or had a defined method to eradicate that would kill him with plenty of agony to contemplate why he had done it.  
  
'Why I did it. why did I? I could have gone back, talked to Indalecio after Ashton saved me, told him I was only gaining their trust to get more information and knowledge. He probably would have believed me if I had gone then. I. doubt I would be accepted now. Not trusted as I had been.' He shook his head, amending that. 'If I ever was.'  
  
He sighed, looking skyward. 'As Ashton saved me, I will try my best to save him the day Cyril tries to fight. Brother. I won't let you kill him, so long as I live. You gave me a new chance to think my life over, Ashton, and I am grateful. I only pray I have the time to sort it all out and make something of it.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ashton was resting outside near the gate into the fort at the frontlines, enjoying the blue sky and the faint winds that managed down into the courtyard. Nearby, Precis was playing with Bobot, and occasionally stopping play to work on the small machine more. She grabbed Bobot again, and skipped over to sit next to Ashton. She pulled out a few tools and started to work on Bobot more. "What a long day," Precis said, pulling out a bit of colorful wiring.  
  
"Yeah," Ashton replied, still watching the sky. "All we can do is wait right now."  
  
Precis nodded, and patted Gyoro on the head as he leaned over to watch her work, fascinated by all the colors and parts. Urunrun also leaned over to watch, though having a worse vantage point being on Ashton's left side, opposite Precis. "Do you think something will really happen?"  
  
Ashton closed his eyes, breathing out slowly for a bit. "Probably. I. I am worried about you being there. The monsters are bound to be worse than anything roaming the plains."  
  
Precis chuckled then, putting parts back in Bobot. "You shouldn't worry, I'm here to help too. Dias is here, and so's Rena and Ruprecht. And you - with Gyoro and Urunrun - you're here too. How can anything go wrong?"  
  
Ashton chuckled slightly, a low pitch that was barely audible. "I know it won't sound well, but it seems out of place for a young girl like yourself to be fighting a war like this."  
  
Precis finished reassembling Bobot and let the machine go, watching it run around and try a few new small tricks of its own. She pulled off her backpack and began tinkering with it - working on the large bending arm attached to it. "You're right, it doesn't, and my father would agree to a certain extent. But I'm also his little girl, and he loves me and wishes me safety and a long, healthy life. You don't get that in war, or so I've heard. But. it's just hard to sit by when everything's crashing down around you." A long moment of silence passed between them, and she finally built up the nerve to ask something, peering over the mallet end of the arm. "Ashton. where are you from?"  
  
Both dragons perked up, sensing a definite change in Ashton's mood and posture as he sank lower to the ground. "Eluria," he breathed. "A glorious city that once was the heart of El. It was home to me until I turned sixteen - I then went out to travel the world, practicing my sword arts. Little did I know then that would be the last I'd see if it in its glory." His voice was a near-dead whisper, devoid of life like it had been so many times before.  
  
Long moments of silence passed until Precis found voice to speak, trying not to cry at the thought of all that Ashton probably lost. "I'm sorry," she said at last. The two dragon's heads were bowed in respect, understanding the motional pain that Ashton felt at the losses. "I didn't know-"  
  
"It's alright, Precis," he said, his vice gaining some life. "It's just hard to think about. This mission is somewhat personal now. I balked initially because I was upset at being possessed, but now I must avenge everyone. My family. friends. neighbors. All of them."  
  
"Awk awk!" "Awroorooo~!"  
  
Ashton reached up, a small smile on his face. "And I thank you both for the offers of assisting me in kicking some ass on my home turf."  
  
Precis adjusted a screw, glad that the tension was over. "Say, Ashton, do you think Rena's recovered yet?"  
  
"I don't know, but if something was wrong, Dias would have called for us."  
  
~*~  
  
Dias was sitting in a beat-up chair that looked as though someone had used it for sword practice a few times, leaning against the wall and looking over to the bed Rena was sleeping on. Her breathing was steady, and she wasn't running a temperature, but all the same he was worried. She had exerted herself in bringing back a dying man through her healing powers, and gone a bit too far after all. She seemed to be fine, but he was concerned all the same until her bright blue eyes were looking back at him and she was smiling.  
  
'Rena. please, don't leave me here now. I need you more then ever. I've failed at everything if you die - and it's more than even that. It's more that family. It's always been more since before they died. And I was a fool to never say it to you. How could I?'  
  
He was propped back casually, but his expression was as tense as when he had been in combat against Claude during the tournament. He had known Rena most of his life, and even when he was away, his thoughts strayed back to her. Many of his drawings - many of which he had discarded by now or hidden - were of Rena. Even when he was away, he only worried about her - above his own self. But he could not bear to go back, to face the questions - and the reminders. So he resumed his life training, and fighting bandits wherever they might have been, wishing her only the best.  
  
Little could he have known they would cross paths the day we was after the bandits at Mars, and change things forever.  
  
'You're a fool,' Dias thought to himself, 'you had so many chances, and you threw them all away. For what? So she could live a happy life? What does she have? She was worried about you, you idiot. And she has nothing still but troubles, and doubts. Conflicts of which I know I contribute to unwillingly.'  
  
Dias picked up Hope of breeze from beside himself where it had been leaning against the wall. He examined the craftsmanship he had instilled upon the blade, wrought with fine lines of gems and metals, the grip pure and strong, inlaid with twin sapphires the same shade of blue as Rena's eyes. 'I forged this for you - for us, for the coming battles. Something to give me strength against the coming darkness. Something to relieve your fears and worries of the battle claiming me.'  
  
He ran one finger along the center of the blade for while, feeling the subtle details engraved. 'Rena, if you should die now, I don't think could hold against even a simple Lizardaxe. My strength, my resolve. my reasons. would all be gone. I'm a fool for not telling you sooner. And I probably won't tell you now. How could I?'  
  
He looked out the small window to the endless blue outside. 'Am I doomed to only cause pain?' He swung Hope through the air, a faint whistle the only sound it produced - a soft, almost hollow sound that sounded like a remorseful strain. 'And I cursed to never know happiness form my own folly and error? Am I so strong that I am weak to admitting I care?'  
  
He closed his eyes, swallowing to dry his parched throat, feeling as though he had killed his own flesh and blood. 'I have only hurt you Rena. and I fear that I can only cause more pain, rather than bring you happiness. I am not at rest with myself - or this world. How can I provide what you need?' He swung the blade again, another strain wafting through the air. 'You would be better off with Claude, or anyone else other than me. but I am selfish enough to still want you all the same.'  
  
He lowered the chair carefully standing. 'In the end, for all my strength I am weak. I can use a blade to kill man and beast and abomination, but my tongue is stilled and my heart wrenched by a mere woman, unable to admit my own feelings.'  
  
He shook his head, taking a defensive stance with the blade. 'What do you fear, Dias? Rejection?' He swung the blade around, taking another defensive stance. 'Her wrath at your failing to tell her so long ago?' He swung again, taking a slightly more offensive pose. 'Or her pity?' He lunged, and then stepped back to a semi-defensive pose. 'Or do you fear. her love?' The blade snapped out, singing a sharp song and he froze mid- lunge to look down on the bed Rena was laying on, her eyes wide open looking at him.  
  
His heart nearly froze, his mind just about reeled - but the training kept him from losing his cool. He licked his lips, recovering from the reverie of practice and thought, sheathing the blade as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" she asked, her voice still a bit weak from sleep. Her eyes were focused on him, becoming clearer with each moment as she came further form her sleep into the realm of consciousness.  
  
He swallowed and steeled himself. "I was thinking of you. I was worried terribly about you, Rena. So much so I found no rest while waiting for you to wake. Because."  
  
They looked at each other for long moments as Dias struggled with himself to say it. "Because of what?"  
  
"Because I love you, Rena, more than anything, and you're the reason I continue on," he said, nearly rushing it. He was ready for whatever reaction she would have, all except one. And that was her reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Briefly, but it was something he had not expected. Her lips were soft as any wildflower, the kiss tender and sweet as any mead. His chest hurt, and he realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled slowly, and laid a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you finally found the strength to say it," she said, smiling. "I knew it, I could tell by how you acted, your words, and actions. And you've proven that you are indeed the strongest man." She sat up, taking his hand into her own two small ones. "You don't know how long I'd wished for those words, how often I dreamed of it but knew you had to come to grips with yourself first. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I just had to do something-"  
  
"Its alright, Rena" he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. It was like velvet and granite, her lips against his finger. "I'm fine. I was worried that it had taken too much from you. I should have known you would bounce back, like you always did." He was about to say more but a panicked call disturbed them.  
  
"Everyone to the battle stations! The assault is coming!!"  
  
Dias rose and whirled, going for the window even as Rena struggled to untangle herself from the blankets and get her shoes on. His eyes scanned the northern horizon, narrowed to mere slits as he saw what the watch had seen; a writhing, twisting mass of bodies approaching, a first wave closer, and behind that barely on the horizon, an even more massive wave of larger - and far more deadly - beasts, moving much slower. "They're throwing everything at us." he breathed, and felt Rena grab onto him as she looked out.  
  
"This is it," she said. "They've finally come. And the Hope of Lacour is not ready."  
  
"The Hope of Lacour may not be," Dias said, hugging her and sweeping her form her feet a moment, "but the Hope of Breeze is!" He set her down and drew his blade. "Will you back me up?"  
  
"Of course Dias, as I have always done," she said. "Let's join the others and prepare for battle."  
  
A moment later, they were out on the northern edge, perched along the wall that Ruprecht had been leaning on, everyone who was able to fight in any capacity arranged out here. Ruprecht shook his head, looking at Dias. "The initial quick wave will still be a challenge to fight off - the numbers are still greater then our own. We have only a day left, day and a half if we're lucky, before the others are in any range to strike. And Shin will be with them."  
  
"This Shin, what is it?" Dias asked, gripping the Hope tightly. He was still watching the approaching maelstrom of bodies, but he was alert all the same to the conversation.  
  
"Shin, a minor demon-like creature of Indalecio's doing. I'm not sure his exact nature, but he can command beasts with great skill, and lead mass numbers effectively. A cold, calculating creature who will stop at nothing to achieve his means and please his master." Ruprecht tapped his lance on the ground a few times. "Shin is powerful, probably more so then most of what he summons. He is a devil, almost literally, and equally deceitful. He will fly, and try to remain out of range, but if he hopes to land any blows, he will have to come in range of my spear."  
  
"Or within Gyoro and Urunrun's breath," Ashton added, patting the dragons' affectionately. "We'll be ready for him. We can hold off these pitiful creatures."  
  
Precis nodded. "Bobot can reach anything if needed, and I modified my punch for extra range!"  
  
Rena nodded, cracking her gloved knuckles. "And I'll get a few licks in when I'm not tending to anyone's wounds. Everyone be alert. I've made sure I have a few provisions in case my mental strength runs low, but I'll need time to take them. I'll be providing cover for Dias and watching his back."  
  
"I've got Ashton's back!" Precis said, Bobot bouncing over the tall swordsman.  
  
Ruprecht chuckled. "I should be fine on my own."  
  
"But two is always better then one," a male voice said from behind them. They turned to see the youth Rena had healed standing there with a long bow in hand and a sword at his side. "The name's Kheranth, but everyone just calls me Kher. I wouldn't have been so banged up earier if it hadn't been for the fact I was trying to save a few others. I am in debt to you, . ah."  
  
"Rena," she offered. "And this is Dias, Ashton, Precis, and Ruprecht."  
  
"Good to meet you all. Now, Ruprecht, would you mind if I provided a little cover for you?"  
  
"Not at all," he said, tapping the lance on the ground. "Between the six of us, we have a fairly good position. If you see anyone faltering, back them up. All of you should - any weak spot will be jumped upon by Shin's command, and once they're in amongst us all hell will break loose."  
  
"That's where we've failed before," Kher said, testing his bow. "One spot will always end up falling for some reason, and then we cannot patch it fast enough. If all the men here now - wounded and all - had been here all at once, instead of in lumps, we would not have suffered so badly."  
  
"All we can do is try," Ashton said.  
  
"All we will do, is make victory happen and hold out until the Lacour Hope is complete," Dias said. At the point nearest the buildings they could see the husk of the great cannon, and knew that was worthless until the rest came back with the stone. "Do not falter, do not question. Do not show weakness. They are mere beasts, and they will prey on that." Dias had raised his voice loud enough so that all could hear him then, and jumped onto the wall. "We are the only thing standing between them and the wounded, and the wives, children, and elderly back home. We cannot fail, we must hold until the Lacour Hope is functioning!"  
  
A loud cheer rose from the gathered men, and a rally was made. Dias jumped down, looking at Rena. "That was great," she said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but I can only hope I can live to my own word," he replied turning to face the oncoming swarm. 'I do not have doubts, but I do have concerns for everyone else here now. How many more must we lose?'  
  
Ruprecht leaned on his lance, looking at the impending assault. 'Shin, may you be wise enough to stay clear of me. I shall wreak my vengeance upon you as thought you were my own brother who has sworn to kill me. I shall start with you. and end with the source of it all.' 


	18. Spiraling

Chapter 18 - Spiraling  
  
Things were not going well at all in the Hoffman Ruins as a thrown switch had nearly crushed the group, and split them in half instead. That was, if Bowman and Celine could be considered a half. "They're too heavy!" they could hear Claude say.  
  
"I can blast it," Opera replied from the other side of the stones.  
  
"Too risky," Ernest said. "There was a path back that way we should check. there might be instability here we don't see. Anything over there?"  
  
Bowman peered down the dimly lit corridor, trying to see through the lingering dust. "I can't tell, not without going further down. there's a bend down there."  
  
"OK, stay put awhile, we'll be back or on the other side."  
  
Celine sat down a measure away from the rock pile that had nearly killed her and Bowman, if he hadn't pushed her clear of it while leaping. She sighed, dusting off her dress, and looked up at Bowman. "Thanks," she said, adjusting her hat.  
  
"I couldn't let it happen," Bowman said. "Its not my nature."  
  
Celine smiled slightly, the first she had since they'd entered the caves. "It's always been your nature," she replied. "Ever since I'd known you."  
  
Bowman took a seat near her, smoothing his coat a bit and folding his hands behind his head. "I'm a doctor, it's my nature to save lives - no matter by medicine or by rescue or even if it means I have to fight."  
  
"I know," she replied. "Funny how some things don't change, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Bowman closed his eyes, recalling when he had first met Celine. They had been younger, and he initially had been on business. Things changed over time, to the point that they ere going to be married - but again, things had changed, taking him from there, and her. He had found Nineh. and settled down with her. 'Was I a fool?' he asked himself, cracking his eyes open to glance over at her.  
  
She still had her figure, though time was slowly aging her little by little - she was no longer a teenager - she was mature, and still quite attractive. Bowman was certain she had someone.. Didn't she? "So what have you done?" he inquired, trying to stave off the silence and boredom that was inherent with waiting.  
  
"Not much, actually," Celine said, turning to look at him. "Mostly a lot of studying in heraldry, until I met Claude and Rena in Cross. Other than that, life's been pretty boring."  
  
Bowman nodded absently, finding himself stealing a glance at her every so often as she closed her eyes and seemed to be nodding off. 'So then she never found someone. I wonder if she spent all her time waiting for me, of if it was that she couldn't find anyone. I don't see why anyone wouldn't be attracted to her.'  
  
Celine was closed off into her own world as Bowman thought, trying to relax and not reflect on the unchangeable. 'He got married. I can't say I'm surprised that he went and married someone else. He's always had a roving eye. I'd always thought that we would end up together, though. Funny how you can be so very wrong about things.'  
  
She pulled her legs closer to her, startling Bowman a bit and rested her head on her knees, eyes still closed. 'After he left, I focused on my magic, rather than get hurt again. I knew it was fleeting that he'd come back, and I was right. I'm always trying to be right, and yet, I wish I hadn't been that time. But then, it wasn't meant to be, I suppose. What comes may come, I suppose.'  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm telling you, it's this way!" Leon said, pointing a short finger towards the left fork.  
  
Opera sighed, exasperated. "And last time you said it was a certain way, you nearly got us killed!"  
  
Ernest put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm, yourself, Opera, he's only a child."  
  
"I am not a child!" Leon nearly shouted.  
  
"Enough!" Claude said, covering his eyes with his left hand. "Quiet down or you'll attract monsters. Those monsters might find Bowman and Celine before we do, and that's not good."  
  
Leon sulked a bit as Claude peered down both forks. He furrowed his brow, straining for sounds of life, and heard an ominous growl from the right tunnel. "Let's try left. Sounds like something is to the right.  
  
Opera rolled her eyes as Leon stuck her tongue out at her, grabbing her Kaleidoscope and walking ahead of Leon and Ernest, catching up to Claude quickly. "That kid's annoying me," she whispered to Claude, keeping her eyes alert on their path.  
  
"I know he can be frustrating," Claude said, "but he's just trying to be a grown up like the rest of us. He's intelligent, but he lacks practical experience, I think."  
  
Further back, Leon was by Ernest, his eyes darting around worriedly. "You don't think there's something no one knows about down here, do you?" he asked, trying not to sound worried, but very much afraid.  
  
"Probably, considering they really haven't been checked thoroughly. Most ruins I've gone over have something unexpected in their depths. His hand was holding his whip at the ready, though his step was as though nothing was wrong. The tetregene male had been through countless places with unknown dangers, and had made it through. One more couldn't possibly kill him.  
  
Claude stopped Opera, hearing something moving around the bend. "Stay here a moment," he said. Opera grabbed his arm as he stepped to go around the corner, shaking her head.  
  
"Use the sword blade," she said. "It's polished enough. Don't walk in blindly."  
  
Claude blinked, perplexed by her sudden actions but nodded, drawing his sword slowly. He extended it outward, angling it to see, and twisting it to check high and low, and saw two forms against the wall. "Bowman?" he asked, nearly causing Leon to jump from the sudden noise. Ernest glanced down, seeing Leon quickly collect his confidence once more.  
  
"Claude?" he inquired, nudging Celine from her thoughts. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're around the bend," he replied, stepping forward. "See?"  
  
Bowman stood, offering a hand to Celine. She took it, rising gracefully. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem," he replied. They walked over, rejoining the others. "Thankfully, these caves do intersect often. I'd hate to think what could have happened without it."  
  
"The only place we haven't investigated was that right fork," Ernest said, pointing behind them.  
  
"Right," Claude said, swallowing slightly. "Everyone better be ready - I suspect there's something large and unhappy that way." Leon moved closer to Claude as they moved back to the fork. After a few equipment checks - Opera putting in a new box on her Kaleidoscope, Leon checking over a few spells - they started down the path.  
  
After only a few steps Celine was the first to pick up on something odd. "Say. is this path lit oddly?"  
  
"It's kind of . green," Ernest said.  
  
Bowman cracked his knuckles. "Be on your toes. It could be a trick."  
  
They walked ahead, and found a room off to the side. Claude extended his sword again, seeing nothing but a green crystal scattered about the room, giving off the greenish glow. "Nothing but some strange green rocks."  
  
"That's the Energy Stone we need," Leon said, walking around the corner confidently. "It will only take a moment to get some, and then-"  
  
"Leon, look out!" Claude shouted, charging after him and scooping him up in his arms and rolling across the floor as the others followed in. "You ok?" he managed, spitting out some dust.  
  
They both looked up to see something big, hideous, and hungry before them, having landed where Leon had been. Claude rose quickly, bringing his sword to bear even as the others prepared. Leon ducked back behind Claude, completely terrified by this unknown monstrosity.  
  
Bowman whistled, pulling a few pills from his pocket. "Hey, ugly, over here! You look a little ill, so have some pills!" He threw them at the thing as it turned, sensing the motion behind him. They struck, exploding with force enough to shake the cavern itself and send small rocks falling on everyone.  
  
Ernest took a shot next, whipping it to keep its attention off Claude and Leon, while Opera charged her weapon. "Fol!"  
  
Celine was behind them, starting a chant. Claude glanced behind him at Leon, frowning slightly. "We need your help," he said, seeing that the physical combat was having little effect. "I'll buy you time, but we need to you cast," he said, swinging his blade around to get a better grip.  
  
"B-but-" Leon stammered.  
  
"Just try!" Claude said, charging in to strike the back of the beast with a lunge high into the air. Leon pulled out one of his books, and opened it to a random page, starting to chant.  
  
Claude landed on the opposite side of the beast, having rolled off after failing to do any serious damage. "Damn it!" he muttered, glancing back at Celine, who had reached the pitch of her spell-  
  
"Thunderstorm!" she cried, but not before another one of the beasts had shown up. Her spell struck the first, sending it sidelong into the wall, and throwing Leon off-chant as the other charged him.  
  
"I think not!" Opera said, charging it, the Kaleidoscope shouldered. She skid to a halt in the heels, buying them into soft ground and went to her knees, aiming carefully. "Flame launcher, don't fail me now!" The end of the gun erupted in flame, jetting outward into the face of the beast, causing it to stop in its tracks and back up away from the scorching heat.  
  
"Go Leon!" Claude shouted over the din of the creature's wailing and Celine's second Thunderstorm into the first one to finish it.  
  
Leon started chanting again, focusing on nothing but the words. Opera's attack finished and she stood, bringing the Kaleidoscope to bear as a blunt weapon. "Try me you ugly bastard, you're not getting the kid!"  
  
Ernest snapped the whip at it from the side as Bowman threw more pills, causing a cascade of small rocks again.  
  
"Black Saber!" Leon cried, sending a spear of jet black at the other monster, lancing completely through it and out the other side before dissipating against the wall. The monster hit the ground with a sickening thud as Leon collapsed to his knees, exhaling loudly.  
  
Everyone cheered, and Opera picked Leon up and hugged him. "I knew you could do it," she said, setting him back down.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said, his voice weak. He was shaken by the experience. 'I was lucky that spell worked as good as it did. I had no idea if it would even work.'  
  
"Let's get the stone and get going," Claude said, sheathing his sword. "Good work Leon."  
  
Leon smiled weakly, feeling very drained by the ordeal despite the fact it had been an easy enough spell. "Yeah, I knew I could do it the whole time."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Dias asked, glancing at Rena.  
  
"More than ever," she replied, standing close to him.  
  
Dias gripped the blade of his sword tightly, eyes narrowed for the first sign of an enemy. "Good, because they're here!" He drew the sword in a lightning flash, slicing cleanly through the first monster to approach them. Rena turned to her right slightly, and swung out, striking another back and then chanting, casting Press on it to finish it.  
  
Dias swung left, bringing his blade to bear on a long, gangly monster with many legs, stabbing it through the abdomen once, and jerking it out roughly. "Air Slash!" he cried, releasing the force of wind from Hope of Breeze with enough velocity to throw back two more oncoming beasts.  
  
Rena twisted, and started chanting, aiming for a creature attempting to attack the back of another fighter. "Ray!" The beam of light shot out, striking it and alerting their fellow fighter to the threat. Unfortunately, as she turned she was too late to stop another monster from reaching Dias as he dealt with another threat and screamed as it struck the blue-haired fighter's side. She growled, and cast Cure Light on Dias, and then began another chant, this time for Deep Mist to make it harder for the enemy to hit them.  
  
Not too far from then Ashton and Precis were dicing and bashing any enemy that came in their range, and there were plenty. Gyoro and Urunrun were getting into the mix as well, occasionally throwing a breath behind Ashton or bopping enemies on the head and chasing them off until Ashton could turn and deal with them. Precis had Bobot trying to cover her, but the machine could only do so much and shrilled loudly as one got past and knocked her down.  
  
Ashton turned, having dispatched a mottled hairy beast to see another like it at Precis backside. "Piercing swords!" he cried, throwing both weapons hard into its back. He dashed over, drawing them back out and kicking the beast away from Precis as she picked herself up off the ground from where she had fallen initially.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine," she said, dusting herself off. "Thanks." She picked up Bobot and aimed at a monster off to Ashton's back and side. "Alley-Oop!" she said, throwing the Bobot and nailing the creature in the head, sending it off the wall as she caught him.  
  
Further down, at a point farthest from the cannon were Ruprecht and Kher, trading places as they dealt with magician monsters and hairy creatures that defied explanation. "Duck!" Ruprecht said, stabbing over Kher into the body of a magician that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, pulling an arrow. "Ah. crap." Ruprecht spun at the first word out of Kher's mouth to see a big, ugly draconic beast perched on the wall. Around it were a host of small furry things that were all salivating, almost looking rabid.  
  
"You handle the big ugly, I've got the small ones," Kher said, nocking a set of arrows on the bow in preparation of a technique he'd learned years ago form his father.  
  
Ruprecht meanwhile overshot the small furries in favor of the larger creature, finding purchase on the mountainside nearby. "Hey scaly, up here!" he taunted, gripping his lance. He watched the arrows rain on the smaller creatures, and a few extras bounce harmlessly off the dragon. "Try the sword!" Ruprecht said, dodging a charge of electricity form the monster and seeing the last two small fluffy ones break for Kher.  
  
"You're mine," Ruprecht hissed, bounding down from the mountain to the ground before the dragon. He held its attention as he waved the lance back and forth slowly, tempting it once more to try and breath on him. It worked, and he leapt up and back. He closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the lance, which he had had since he could remember. It hovered above his right hand, which was ready to throw it.  
  
"Twin elements of shadow and light, bless the tines and strike with might," he whispered. "Impaled Fusion!" He threw the lance as the dragon's head came up, and threw his arms up to shield his eyes and face from the force of the blast as the lance ripped through it and into its throat lodging in deep and piercing the creature's brain. Ruprecht fell from his position, and landed rather gracelessly as he recovered from the force of the shock.  
  
"You ok? Kher asked, wiping the blood form his blade before sheathing it.  
  
"Yeah," Ruprecht said, shaking off the shock and pulling free his lance from the carcass. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Most people I know would have died or been severely injured by that," he noted.  
  
"I'm not most people," Ruprecht said. Before more could be said another wave of creatures rose to the occasion, sending them back into combat. 'Sometimes, I wish I were,' Ruprecht though, lancing another monster and sending it off the wall into the ground below. 


	19. Hope

Chapter 19 - Hope  
  
They were in the belly of the ship, heading back for Hilton at full speed by now, hoping against all else they would make it in time. Little did they know that the battle already raged, and all sides were spilling blood.  
  
Bowman had taken a quiet spot in the corner of the main room they were in, watching the others. At one table were Celine and Ernest, talking animatedly about ruins and exploration. At another, Leon was sitting alone, admiring the stone and preparing it for the Hope. At the last table - nearest Bowman - sat Claude and Opera, and they were talking about various things.  
  
"The Kaleidoscope works on the same theory on the big ship guns, but sized down, and adaptable. It depends on which box I have in it - including the ability to make them elemental," Opera was saying, gesturing to the massive rifle. "It's rather versatile, the only problem is that shooting too often causes overheating issues."  
  
Claude nodded, leaning on the table. "Right - we still haven't solved that - of course, the main ship guns are huge and powerful, so we can't easily overuse them without taxing the ship."  
  
Opera tapped a finger on her chin. "I'm sure its possible to manage, but then you'd require much more water than you could carry for that. Plus water can foul systems badly."  
  
Claude nodded. "Say. how are they going to know we're coming?"  
  
Opera frowned slightly. "I know of a design which would fire a rainbow of colors. A fairly long distance shot, too. That should alert them, right?"  
  
Claude nodded. "If they know we're coming, then it will give them hope and that they know the solution is on its way."  
  
~*~  
  
Black wings beat the clean air, carrying the demon forward quickly. "What is going on here, why is there so much resistance?!"  
  
Shin was speeding much faster than his larger, more powerful charges, approaching the front lines of Lacour with blinding speed to find out why so many were dying. Each one he knew by essence, and they were dropping fast.  
  
'Ruprecht, if you're aiding them, you're a fool after all,' Shin thought slowing as he approached the carnage. At the base and along the cliff, bodies were scattered in disarray, some charred, but most of them simply hacked to death. He sailed in from on high, homing in on a small blue- haired female. 'I don't see him, but she will do.'  
  
Dias however was quicker, and far more aware then he appeared, and reached out to grab Rena and pull her behind him with his left hand as his right drew Hope of Breeze. "Air Slash!" he cried as Shin appeared in sight from above. The darkened air waves shot forward with insane speed, sending Shin back a few more paces as the other fighters back away, scared.  
  
Ashton moved Precis behind him, warning her to be careful. Gyoro growled something at Ashton, and Urunrun nodded. "This demon is powerful, Precis. Please, try not to get close to it. It already tried to hurt Rena. It won't hesitate to hurt you, either." She nodded, green eyes wide.  
  
Ruprecht and Kher rushed up behind Dias and aside him, Ruprecht abreast of Dias with his lance and Kher behind them both with another arrow nocked, its tip a silvery white. "Shin," Ruprecht said matter-of-factly. "I'm not surprised you've come to see why you're failing."  
  
"You fool," Shin hissed. "Why help these stupid people? Why did you defy Indalecio?"  
  
"Defy?" Ruprecht narrowed his eyes. "I'd consider the fact my own brother tried to kill me foremost important over anything Indalecio said, because he has not contacted me when we both know he could at any time."  
  
"So you still defy his will," Shin said, cocking his head to one side. "You have displeased many."  
  
"And? Cyril can make an attempt to kill me, but I cannot choose for myself after that point what to do?" Ruprecht shook his head. "You are all blind, from you to Cyril. I cannot judge Indalecio. I can only say that I do not defy his will - I simply follow mine."  
  
"Your will?" The demon laughed, a raspy laugh that chilled most of the onlookers and sent Precis behind Ashton quickly. Rena tightened her fists, assuming a combat stance behind Dias as her rage increased. "Who said you ever had will, Ruprecht? Don't you remember anything?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're babbling about Shin, but you ought to leave now. You're facing some very powerful people." Ruprecht bit his lower lip slightly, and looked directly back at Shin. However, he was shaken partly by what the demon was saying, truth or lie.  
  
"What you are, what you were," Shin said, sweeping one arm wide in a grand gesture. "You once had the same ambitions as the others. What of Nede? What of your revenge you swore? And most of all, what of your own past? How can you willingly do this, when all other instinct and thought defies it?" Shin shook his head. "You're living a lie, and you will fall to it, or break and see your errors. I can hope you'll come to your senses eventually, and realize what was and what should be."  
  
"Fat chance," Ruprecht said, brandishing the lance and glancing at Dias. "I won't fall to your psychobabble, and I certainly won't falter because you spout such unfounded lies. Prepare to meet death, Shin. You know I can beat you, and badly."  
  
"As if you'll defeat me!" Shin cried, throwing out a wave of dark.  
  
Ashton leapt up from behind, bringing his swords to bear. "Northern Cross!" he cried.  
  
In front of Shin, Dias swept his sword around, drawing fire form the very air. "Hawk Scream Blast!" The air itself shimmered around Dias from the intensity as the flames took off in the shape of a phoenix, sailing across the ground and launching up into Shin as Ashton's ice technique struck, chilling and burning the demon at the same time.  
  
"Angel's Kiss!" Kher cried, unleashing the arrow at full draw and sending it sailing into Shin's left shoulder. He drew another arrow as Shin released another wave of power, throwing everyone back. Rena held Dias in place, forcing her own weight against him to keep them both from behind knocked too far back.  
  
Ruprecht stood unfazed, and blinked. He gripped the hilt of the lance and charged, launching into the air quickly and striking Shin across the face, sending the demon back a bit before landing.  
  
Rena chanted quickly and aimed for Ruprecht as Shin recovered from the strike, growling. "Protection!" she cried, and the power flowed outward form her, wrapping itself about the lance-wielder. Ruprecht nodded and blocked Shin's first attack, but failed avoiding the second, feeling sharp claws bite into his shoulder.  
  
"Gah!" he cried, looking up at Shin with unbridled anger. "Your mistake," his hissed, drawing back suddenly and closing his eyes. "Powers of heaven, depths of hell, the endless voids of time and space have no mercy." His eyes opened, glowing intensely. "Angelic Darkness."  
  
He was there behind Shin before anyone realized it, and forced the twin blades through skin and bone and out the other side. He kicked Shin off then as darkness and light swarmed over the demon, sending him rolling on the ground between the groups. Ruprecht landed near Ashton, hissing softly as he relaxed his muscles. The blades of the lance were almost pitch black from the demon's blood, and he shook it nonchalantly over the edge of the cliff as though nothing happened.  
  
Shin growled, sounding angered and in pain. "You'll pay for that, mark my words. I'm far from dead."  
  
"And you're bleeding," Kher pointed out, still ready to fire on a moment's notice.  
  
"No matter, it will heal," Shin spat. And even as they stood there, they could see the wounds closing.  
  
"This isn't good," Precis said, as Ashton nodded."  
  
~*~  
  
Opera slammed the box home into Kaleidoscope, and took aim to the north as the others stood just outside Hilton, with Claude working to call Barney. "Here goes nothing," Opera said, pulling the trigger.  
  
A spray of color erupted from the tip, shooting out over the sky and arcing upwards at incredible speed. Below, they were bathed in multi-hued light and looked in awe. After a half-minute she released the trigger, sending it off into its path.  
  
The bunny bounced over happily and nudged Claude happily, almost seeming to purr. "Ack!" he said, trying not to be bowled over as the others managed to laugh. "Let's get going, Barney's fast and he can pass the enemies quickly."  
  
~*~  
  
Dias charged forward with Rena not far behind as Shin whirled. Kher released the arrow at the same time the darkness shot from Shin's outstretched hand and they passed each other harmlessly. Ruprecht and Ashton advanced as well, taking advantage of the demon's exposed back, but not without consequence as the spell struck Kher.  
  
"Damn it, no!" Ruprecht cried as Rena turned on her heel and cast the strongest healing spell she knew.  
  
Dias growled deeply, turning it into a battle cry as he launched himself into attack, Hope of Breeze coming forward to meet the demon's arm and slice skin as he planted a foot on the rock wall to the side of it for bracing, straining against the force being exerted back. 'He's strong, very strong. No wonder Ruprecht was hurt that badly,' Dias thought, looking around for someone to help take the heat off him.  
  
It came in the form of a cross slash from Ashton into one wing and a rending stab turned tearing in the other form Ruprecht, causing Shin to relent against Dias' force. He stepped forward quickly, sheathing Hope for only a moment before drawing it quickly back out with tremendous force and striking Shin across the legs. Blood sprayed outward, and Dias dodged, avoiding it and ending up near Rena once more.  
  
Rena took advantage of the stunned demon and charged, striking him a few times before leaping back as it regained its senses.  
  
"All of you. you will all pay!" Shin's retribution was cut short as a pray of color came from almost nowhere, falling from the sky like a blessing and biting through his already injured shoulder, causing him to scream. He suddenly vanished in a ripple of power, causing them all to wait a moment to be sure he was gone, and then everyone relaex, except Rena, who ran over to Kher.  
  
"Kher, no, Kher!"  
  
"Ow." he managed, looking upwards from his spot against the rock walls. He managed a weak laugh. "If you hadn't cast that spell. I probably would be dead again. That's twice now you saved me."  
  
Rena sighed in relief. "I'll have to wait and rest some before I can try again," she said, frowning. He nodded in reply dimly even as Precis had come over to bandage the remaining wounds and burns.  
  
Dias meanwhile was on the wall on the cliff, looking outwards. "They're almost here."  
  
Ashton looked at the sky, puzzled. "What was that?"  
  
Ruprecht meanwhile had been studying where the rainbow had hit, and frowned slightly. "Proton energy, not of Expellian designs at all. Claude. or Opera."  
  
Dias looked over his shoulder at the two. "They're coming - both our allies and our enemies."  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" they heard suddenly, a shrill, haughty young voice they all knew as Leon's. Precis finished the last bandage as Rena checked Kher over one more time, helping him to stand and lean against the wall. Claude and the others arrived, including a strange longhaired blonde main that also had a third eye and Celine's attention.  
  
Claude slipped in-between the people as Dias and the others headed over to the cannon, each looking weary and worn. "We're back," Claude said, brushing hair from his eyes. "Barney's quick, but he also bounces a little too much."  
  
Rena shook her head slightly, smiling. "You're all back safe, right? That's what matters." Ruprecht helped Kher over carefully, both looking the worst of the group.  
  
Claude frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"Shin," Ruprecht said, summing it up in a word. "Kher here took the worst of it, I'm afraid. He's a lucky man not to have died twice today."  
  
Claude looked confused, and shook his head. "Let's see how the cannon is doing. We found the man Opera was looking for, the man who looks like her. His name's Ernest."  
  
They walked over, with a few bits of idle chatter and Rena making sure Dias hadn't hurt himself when he went after Shin. As she approached the Lacour Hope, with Leon holding the Energy Stone, her pendant glowed a moment, causing them all to stop suddenly.  
  
"What was that?" Ashton asked.  
  
Rena shook her head. "My pendant. I don't know why.."  
  
Ruprecht glanced between the stone and the pendant a moment. "They look as though they share similar properties by appearance, but I can't place it at all."  
  
"Maybe someone had taken some stone form the Hoffman Ruins to make it?" Precis offered.  
  
Dias shrugged. "They're almost here," he said coldly, looking outward. "They're moving faster."  
  
Ruprecht hopped onto the wall, looking outward. "And Shin's the one causing it. He's quite angry by his 'defeat' and is forcing them forward far faster then they'd wish. If we're going to have a chance, we'd better do it now."  
  
Leon nodded, inserting the stone into the Lacour Hope and adjusting things on it even as everyone watched the approach. Rena held onto Dias' arm, trembling slightly as a cold wind blew in from the north. Dias reached out and flipped his cloak around her and she pulled the green material tightly to her.  
  
It hadn't gone unnoticed, and Claude slipped back a bit, trying not to look at it. To his left he saw Opera standing there, holding Kaleidoscope in her hands, but Ernest was on the far side of the group. Claude's blue eyes looked between them, seeing neither looking at the other and sighed slightly. 'Rena and Dias. it does me no good to get angry. I.. I don't want to cause them problems, and Dias and I. we've come to an understanding. It still hurts though.'  
  
Leon finished his adjustments and began to warm up the cannon. Claude moved back farther, leaning against the wall. 'And Opera. Ernest hasn't talked to her much since they met outside the ruins. Was it because of our talking on the ship? Is he angry? Does he think. no. Claude, let them handle it themselves. They're both grown people. Opera has to figure this on her own. I don't want to cause hurt among people I'm with.' He looked up as the cannon muzzle began to glow brightly. 'I can only hope things resolve as they should. As long as people are happy, I should be, too. Mother once told me that.'  
  
He fingered the communicator in his pocket as the cannon released its blast, striking head-on into the monsters, and they watched as the horde fell before its power, everyone outside watching awed and stunned. After a moment of stunned silence, people began to cheer, many, expect a few, who were either stoic or too deep in thought and their own minds to really feel able to.  
  
Opera shook her head, and went back in. Claude followed after her, concerned. "Opera?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Claude?" She did not turn to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Something about her voice wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"It's. nothing. Just. did you see anything. odd.?" She let her gun rest against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"No, I didn't-" He thought back a moment and remembered Ernest standing there, with Celine not far away. "It was Ernest, wasn't it?"  
  
She didn't respond, but only picked up the rifle again, sighing. "He hasn't said a word to me, but I can tell. He's taken with her. Its as though a knife - a sword- has been run through me. He - I at least wish he'd just tell me. I can't. I don't know."  
  
"I - I honestly don't know what to say," he said, stepping around to be in front of her. "All I know is you shouldn't be upset."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, her golden eyes looking at him with a mix of emotions form upset to angry. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because there are some who still care about you?" he said without flinching. 'I care, Opera, even if you don't always notice it. I'm here. I only hope I'm not putting my heart out and about to get it tromped on.'  
  
Opera smiled ever so slightly as tears escaped her eyes, and she threw her arms around him, the rifle somewhere at their side between their arms as he held her, comforting her as she cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Indalecio, I have bad news," Shin said, crouching on the balcony where the redheaded Wise Man stood in contemplation during the morning hours of El.  
  
"They've built something able to defeat us?" he offered, sounding unconcerned.  
  
"The mobs have fallen, they have a great cannon."  
  
"No need to worry Shin," Indalecio said, waving a gloved hand without care. "They have to come by sea, and a boat is an easily-destroyed object, even if they try to fight. You will go and meet them there. Take your revenge, and sink their fleeting hopes to the bottom of the turbulent sea. There is only one route they will take, and that is form our east. Do not fail."  
  
%-----%-----%-----%  
  
Author Note: Ok, so characters are now writing themselves, such as Claude and Opera now. O_o If you can't tell what's going on, well, it'll be a bit more plain later. I'm not done yet with Claude and Dias though, oh no. Next stop, the sea of emotions on the way to El! 


	20. Withdrawn

Chapter 20 - Withdrawn  
  
The crisp sea air was refreshing to the team that had been at the front lines. To those who had gone to the ruins it was familiar and inviting once more. The Lacour Hope, their finest chance against the Wise Men and their power, was already secured on the greatest ship of the Lacour Fleet. Now soldiers and dockworkers were loading supplies on the ship in preparation for sailing to El as the warriors stood watching.  
  
"I'd love to go," Kher said, waving at arm out to sea, "but they want me at the front lines still, and my wounds haven't completely mended despite Rena's magic."  
  
"It's fine," Ashton said, glancing up at the dragons hovering over his head, "we'll somehow manage. Besides, you're quite looked up to back at the Lines. They need morale still."  
  
"Right. Well, I should be heading back. Thank you, Rena, and everyone. Good luck and good travels." They watched the young archer leave out the city gates alone, heading back for the front lines.  
  
"So, does everyone have what they need?" Dias asked, looking around at everyone. Nods were exchanged, and Rena squeezed his hand. "We should get onboard then so they can go the second the loading preparations are done. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can eradicate them."  
  
'The sooner I can have peace,' Ruprecht thought as they all made their way to the plank. As they started up they could hear Leon up there, talking with his parents - more like dictating, though. Dias was the first up, and his eyes scanned the deck for a moment before he stepped onboard completely. He was used to traveling on ships, having crossed between Cross and Lacour often for the tournaments and his own travels in the last few years.  
  
They headed for their cabins, each to put stuff away and know where they would be sleeping. Dias stepped into his, noting that someone had put Rena across from him. Next to his cabin was Claude's and across from him was Celine, then Ernest and Opera, Ashton and Precis, with Ruprecht and Bowman at the end. He could only assume that Leon was staying with his parents in another part of the ship.  
  
He closed the door, setting Hope of Breeze against the wall by it and crossed to the bed, lying down. It was more comfortable then the ground, but not as much as the room he had had once in Cross. He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit. They had won a victory, but nothing was truly secured until they had eradicated it. Their making it safely to El in one piece was paramount. If they failed, their chances of survival were slim in the waters of the deep sea, and to try and go to them would be walking through hell.  
  
'I've walked that path once, and for Rena, I'd do it again.'  
  
A sudden knock on the door caused him slight start from near-sleep. He sat up, looking at the door in idle curiosity. "Come in," he said, pushing a lock of blue hair from his eyes.  
  
The door opened carefully, and Rena peeked around it. "Hello, Dias," she said, "mind if we talk awhile? I'm a little bored, and not very tired. I hope I'm not interrupting."  
  
"No, not at all," he said, offering her a spot on his bed. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Not much... keep thinking back to before you left," she said, sitting down. "A lot of people asked me about you. And I was always eager to hear things when something did come to Arlia."  
  
Dias nodded solemnly. "I... I couldn't be there, it was too close to the memories. I did visit the graves time to time, but I couldn't go into town...."  
  
"Why not?" Rena asked, touching his right arm gently. "Everyone was concerned for you - even the recent newlyweds asked about you."  
  
Dias looked up at the ceiling, laying back. It was true he could have stopped in at any time, but one thing had always held him back. "I couldn't bear to hear the questions, the asking about what had happened, and other reminders. It hurt to think about them. I felt so alone, and asking more about things, or if I was all right, like I was helpless... I was helpless to save them. I couldn't bear that reminder."  
  
"I see," she said, letting it trail off.  
  
~*~  
  
Claude stood in the hallway, blinking a moment at what he had seen upon exiting his room. 'Rena... just went into Dias' room...'  
  
He shook his head, trying not to make any assumptions, but after what he had also seen before, he could not help thinking. They had barely set sail, and things already bothered him. He shook it off, and passed the door without a thought, heading for the deck and fresh air.  
  
He emerged up top to find hardly anyone there. Only two guards stood watch over the Hope, and on the starboard side he could see Ashton at the rail, leaning on it and thinking as the dragons watched the waves.  
  
He took a spot to the rear of the ship, and leaned on the rail as well, watching the light sparkle on the surface, remembering photos of the Earth's oceans form long ago looking this pretty.  
  
Ashton meanwhile was thinking of the past, of his home and his old friends. Eluria had been home to him, and when he had learned of the meteor, initially he had wanted to go back. However, he was unable, caught in the midst of a mission he could not retract from, and when that was over, it was far too late.  
  
No word, no nothing from anyone he had known. 'Did they die quickly, on the impact, or did someone like Cyril kill them slowly?' he wondered, his green eyes skimming the horizon. 'I've wondered what had happened to them... I may never know, but I can try for my revenge. Not just for them, but for this world. Gyoro and Urunrun... everything in this world deserves life. And they're corrupting the natural life, and killing the people; taking it away from us. Why?'  
  
He shook his head, looking down to the water passing by. 'Eluria was a good place... why did it have to be destroyed? Why are they doing this?'  
  
His head snapped suddenly at the sight of motion, and he watched with the two dragons as Opera walked quickly to the back of the ship. Urunrun pecked him in the head a bit and shook his head. "Awroo..."  
  
"Yeah, she does seem upset," Ashton said, patting the dragon on the head. He then saw Claude further down on the opposite side, wondering if he had heard her as well.  
  
Opera stopped at the tail of the ship, looking out at the sea and the land fading in the distance. She was angry, upset, and hurt but she knew she shouldn't have been. She had gone into the main area and found Ernest and Celine talking, and he had not noticed her enter, or sit down at all. Not once in her whole time there had he acknowledged her.  
  
She sighed, leaning over the rail. She had brought Kaleidoscope with her, on instinct as whenever she was bothered she always found herself tinkering with it, or needing it for some reason.  
  
They were making good time - they should only need a few more hours to make it to where they were going. The three on the deck watched as the sun slowly made it's way across the sky, and it was late afternoon when they suddenly felt the ship shake.  
  
"What the hell?!" Opera exclaimed, catching herself on the rail with one hand as she steadied the rifle.  
  
Claude headed for the forward deck even as he heard Gyoro and Urunrun sound off. The two blondes converged on the main deck as Ashton drew his twin blades. From Below Dias and Rena were arriving quickly, armed and ready.  
  
"You again!" Ashton said, eying the demon that appeared. "You won't even have a chance this time."  
  
"Oh really... I was holding back. My powers were focused on maintaining a horde's attack." Shin watched as others, including Leon and his parents arrived on deck. "You all have no chance... prepare for oblivion!"  
  
The deck was a veritable mess as the demon laced in and out among guards that had arrived and then began randomly striking others. Ashton lanced the arm of Shin as he tried to move away from Precis after knocking her over, and Ruprecht cracked his lance down on Shin's back. The demon flew up, eying his playthings.  
  
"I would like to play more, but I have business to attend to," he said haughtily.  
  
Leon stood up and proclaimed, "You can't destroy the Hope."  
  
"But I can take the ship and everyone with it," he replied with a sneer.  
  
Dias was first to react, stepping in front of Rena as the shockwave flew away from the demon, striking the deck and throwing everyone to their knees. "Dias!" she exclaimed, landing on his back.  
  
"I'm fine..." he managed, trying to regain his breath. He lifted himself, looking across the crack in the deck to Claude, Opera, and Celine sprawled on the deck, a trickle of blood staining the deck near Claude. "Claude," he managed, pushing himself up further. The ship creaked horribly, and he felt it listing slightly.  
  
Another shockwave shot out, sending anyone who wasn't down back to the deck, and the ship shuddered violently. Rena was thrown back, and she barely caught the railing as she slipped over the side screaming. Dias scrambled, forgetting the pain as he lunged and grabbed her hand before she fell as a wave washed over her.  
  
"NO!" he bellowed, grabbing onto her. "I won't lose you!"  
  
"Dias..."  
  
Claude gritted his teeth, looking upward. His sword was close... so close, he only had to pull it from the sheath and stand, but it seemed so hard. The ship suddenly lurched to the side, causing him to slide quickly alongside Opera and Ashton. The possessed swordsman made a futile grab for the rail and missed, falling into the chilled waters. Opera's rifle caught her and she hung off the side of the listing ship, looking for Ernest, or any chance of saving themselves. The crack was widening, and she knew there was no way.  
  
Claude had hit a pole abdomen first nearby, and was gasping for breath, his eyes closed to keep out the seawater splashing up. 'This... isn't what we expected. Father... I guess I am... a failure...'  
  
"Say goodbye to your pitiful existence!"  
  
The blast rocked the ship, ripping it apart. Leon was thrown clear of the ship by the force, separated from his parents and the others even as he could see others being thrown from the ship. The last thing he was saw the sun before he hit the water and everything faded to black.  
  
Claude slipped into the sea quietly, already battered from debris. 'Please... let everyone be alright... I'm... sorry...'  
  
Nearby Opera was fighting to get clear of the debris of the ship, glancing once up at the sun, which was heading for the horizon. 'We'll all freeze,' she thought. There was no sign of Ernest, Ashton, or anyone from her position. She ducked under the water, under a large chuck of ship as the demon flew over. 'We can't be that far from the shore... please let the tides help...'  
  
~*~  
  
"It was successful," Shin said, landing on the balcony rail where the four highest wise men were seated. "The ship is destroyed, and no traces of anyone were to be spotted. The sea has claimed her prize, Indalecio."  
  
"Good," he said, dismissing the demon. "Well, that should take care of the human and his companions."  
  
Vesper cleared his throat, glancing at Decus and Cyril before speaking. "It might get rid of mere humans, Expellians, and other riff-raff, but we should be concerned that uprecht survived. Even if he was knocked clear, the ocean should hardly bother him that much to kill him."  
  
"Should he come, there are nine of us to one of him," Cyril spat, leaning back. "I am not worried about one drowned rat."  
  
Decus shook his head. "One rat and save many," he said. "If there is a fire in their home, one can find the way and call the others to it."  
  
Cyril snorted. "Only you can allude nearly anything to something related to fire."  
  
"It's in my blood," the other replied, grinning and producing a small flame form his finger.  
  
"He has a point," Indalecio said. "We're not entirely clear, but this is fine. Their ability to cause real harm is nullified. When they come, we can personally show them how wrong they are."  
  
Vesper and Decus nodded, but Cyril remained straight-faced. "You'd let them come into the tower, to us?" he asked.  
  
"I see not reason why they shouldn't," the redhead replied. "If they can even make it. And this is providing they even survive the cold ocean currents."  
  
Author's note: Ok, I know, I delayed writing this. I was busy with other things, and having a creative dead-spot. But here it is... it's rather bland, honestly, but it moves me closer to the important things, such as the beach scene and reunions there, and then THE TOWER. Might be a slight delay for it, but it'll come, I promise.  
  
And with this chapter 20 comes 40k words or so for Spiraling Fates. *cheers* 


	21. Time & Tide

Chapter 21 - Time & Tide  
  
The sun was slowly gliding towards the horizon, the ocean breezes tainted with the coolness of the coming night already. They whisked across the sandy beach, uncaring of whatever lay there. They shook the few plants on the beach itself, and the hair of the young man passed out on the sands, washed ashore by the currents. He was for a long time unaware of the winds, but slowly he became aware fo their cold bite, and that the warmth that had bathed his body became less as the sun moved onward.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips and he moved slightly to be certain he was even alive. The act was painful - not sharp, but the dull ache of having been beaten. His eyes opened to mere slits, shaking off salt and sand as he tried to take in the surroundings. It was bright enough that he closed his eyes and reopened them a moment, trying to focus on his surroundings.  
  
'Where am I?' he wondered, concentrating hard on getting himself up. He strained a bit to pull himself into a sitting position, facing the water. 'I remember... an attack. Shin. The ship-!'  
  
He stood quickly, and almost fell back into the surf as his body lurched at the sudden movements and railed against being forced into acting so quickly. His muscles were in pain from the torment they had endured form the ocean, and the aftermath of the battle. He bent over, resting hsi hands on his knees as he breathed deeply, trying to rebuild his stamina. 'Rena, Dias, Leon... Opera. Everyone, what happened...?' He looked around the beach, slowly standing up fully. His eyes searched the sands adn cliffs but found no one, nothing. Not a trace of any person here at all.  
  
On the air between the gasps of ocean breeze he could smell something more - desolation. Destruction. 'This must be El.... I .... I have to see if the others are okay...' His hand brushed his side, finding his sword still there at least. He couldn't remember sheathing it, but he was thankful. 'There's bund to be many monsters here... the Tower...'  
  
He trudged upwards on the beach, looking for any signs of the others.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rena..."  
  
She coughed, feeling a trickle of cold liquid from her mouth run down. She felt numb, but also felt warmth around her. She opened her eyes, looking up into the sky, and then she saw a face, and a pair of familiar eyes looking down at her. She tried to move, but felt herself gently restrained, and also bundled. She looked down to see Dias' cloak wrapped around her, to warm her.  
  
"Dias? Where...?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, looking outward from the rock outcropping he had brought them to. The wind could not reach them there, and the approaches were limited, so creatures would be hard pressed to attack them. "We're on the beach... I assume the shores of El from what little I've seen above the cliff here. I was more concerned about you after I found you in the water."  
  
Rena frowned slightly. "What about the others?"  
  
Dias closed his eyes, and she could barely hear the sigh escape his lips. "Nothing... I haven't seen anyone... I woke up on a piece of the ship, with nothing in sight, and then came across you. I swam us towards shore, using the sun as my guide, and then tried my bet to help you. I haven't seen anyone since the ship..."  
  
"I hope that everyone is okay..." Tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
He held her up, holding her tightly. "I know, Rena... I know..." "We're not going to find anything out by remaining here... I know you've just come to, but the sun is setting, and the cold of the beach isn't going to help you at all."  
  
She nodded and looked around a bit. "And there's nothing to make a fire with... that might help."  
  
~*~  
  
Leon coughed, shaking as he did so, and pulled his damp jacket around him tighter. 'The wind is not helping... but there's nowhere to go... and no one here...' His eyes scanned the area, looking again for signs of someone, anyone.  
  
"Momma? Papa?" he called petulantly as he trudged up the beach. He was afraid to go up onto the cliff after hearing something growl last time he tried. His book was missing, and his mind was addled, and he wasn't sure if he could even defend himself. 'Maybe they were right...'  
  
He took a step and fell, tripping on a log lodged into the sand. He landed hard, sending some sand up as he did so. He barely cried out, and remained there, motionless. He opened his eyes with tears hanging on closely until he couldn't stand it, and blinked them away. More came, and he cried softly to himself. "I can't... my parents... everyone... why? I can't just go on if they're not here... they're dead, I know it!"  
  
His furry ears perked as he heard the sound of something approaching, and he scrambled, the cold of evening slowing him down. His breath was ragged, and his gaze looked back, seeing a shape looming with the sun behind him. "Back, get back!" he cried. "Or are you going to kill me too?!"  
  
"Leon... it's okay..."  
  
The boy blinked, and held a hand up to shield his eyes form the sun. "Claude..."  
  
Claude knelt down, nodding. "Yeah... it's okay," the blonde said, reaching out to put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "I'm here... we're alive..."  
  
"But- but my parents...!" Tears filled hsi eyes again and ran freely for a moment. "Everyone on the ship! That... monster - that demon ruined everything! Our hopes and dreams-"  
  
"No." Claude's grip on the youth's shoulder tightened slightly, enough to silence him alongside the tone of his voice. "No... They aren't, Leon. You're parents are probably fine, washed ashore like us... everyone probably is. And even if we're the only survivors, we can't give up. Not for them. They wouldn't want us to just give up. We're alive... we have to try, for them, and for Expel. We survived the attack, we must carry on."  
  
Leon stared into Claude's eyes, searching for something, and nodded slightly, reassured. "But I don't think-"  
  
"Don't think negatively, Leon," Claude said, looking out over the ocean. "It gets to you. We can't let everything get us down... we can't let the unknowns drag us into an abyss of despair. Your parents wouldn't want you to be sad... they believe in you. Don't let that memory down. You have people who look to you for something."  
  
A slight sigh escaped his lips as he remembered his own parents. Neither had much time for him, and he had merely grown up in the shadow of his father ... expected to be the perfect cadet like his father had been. And here he was on Expel, alone as well, unsure of what possibly had happened to the others on Milocinia. If his father was worried, or angry at him about not listening... "At least your parents let you decide what to do..."  
  
"What?" Leon asked, barely hearing Claude.  
  
The swordsman blinked. "Nothing... I just... I was thinking about things... things that have nothing to do with now." He stood up, offering Leon a hand. "We need to get off the beach and move inland... there was a town - if you could call it that by the description - of people still here. We need to find them... maybe the others are there."  
  
~*~  
  
Sensors twitched and actively picked up sound, registering to a thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. For a moment, it almost sounded as though his brother were there, taunting him. As he gained consciousness, it was only the sound of the waves. He groaned slightly, feeling battered, one gloved hand digging into the sand as he tried to make sure he was fine. A sudden cold, wet chill ran across him and he looked down to the sand to see the water washing away once more. He pulled himself up onto the beach more, struggling to rise onto his feet as he spit out some sand. His body ached, and his robes were torn badly as he looked down over himself. 'Lovely...'  
  
His eyes focused down on the ground, spotting his fork nearby, washed out of his hand, as he regained his bearing, and as he looked around, he spotted tow other familiar bodies not far away - the doctor, and the foreigner. 'Bowman and... Opera? Yeah...' He stumbled over, afraid that eh might find them dead. He knelt next to Bowman first, and found a pulse, then moved to Opera.  
  
'Alive, but it's getting colder, especially with the wind, and we're all soaked.' His eyes looked around, spotting a nice collection of rocks on the cliff. With effort, he moved them both there, and shed his robe, wringing it dry and fudging around with dry brush and it for a small fire.  
  
'Oh feh, the only useful spell I really know, and it- ah, there...' Ruprecht sighed. 'Why did I have to be less inclined in magic then my brother...' he thought sourly. 'When things matter, of course I stumble and pretty much fail. I mean, look, I've failed all of the others...'  
  
He blinked, frowning. 'Failed whom?' He looked at the two propped against the stones. 'Failed Indalecio? My broth- Cyril? Vesper? Who? Who did I fail? They certainly don't care - not my ... Cyril in the least. I don't care either. Not anymore. These people have stood by my side and I by theirs... why can't I understand that? Why is it I still feel connected to... them? Look what they've done!'  
  
Ruprecht bit his lower lip slightly. 'Sure, in their eyes, I failed. But I... I feel I'm a better person for it. Nothing at all wrong with my choices... right?'  
  
He sighed, his sensor ears dipping slightly in the process. "But I was unable to deal with Shin... unable to stop him. I've found Opera and Bowman but what of the others? Claude, Dias, Rena... Ashton. Everyone else...'  
  
"Don't..."  
  
Ruprecht's head snapped up, looking for the source and spotted Opera's lips moving slightly. He rose, passing the stronger warmth of the fire, and knelt beside her, taking one hand. "Opera...?"  
  
"Ern... no, of course not... you never were there," she whispered. "Who then...?"  
  
Ruprecht shook his head slightly, brushing a wet lock of hair from her face. "Come on Opera, come to... it's Ruprecht. We're on El," he said. "At least, I think," he added softly.  
  
"Ru... precht?" Her third eye on her forehead opened first, and then her other eyes opened to focus on his face. "Oh... El? We're... alive? We made it... but who else-"  
  
"Shh... in due time Opera... just try to warm up. I wish I could offer more, but I haven't had a chance to scavenge much for anything... there are monsters around... the fire's already more then enough to attract something."  
  
She nodded weakly, scooting towards the fire. He stood, about to step over to Bowman when something glimmered on the sands below, attracting his attention. "If you don't mind, a moment..."  
  
"Hm?" But her questioning tone was unnoticed as he was already halfway down to the sand and on the beach in a flash, halting before her rifle. Underneath it in the water rushing away was a fish, trapped under its weight. Another wave was coming quickly, and he snatched both and darted away, only his feet being touched. He was back again, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Looks like we at least get something to eat..." He blinked, seeing Opera tending to Bowman a bit and reviving him as well with something in a small jar. "Smelling salts?"  
  
Opera nodded. "I always keep an emergency kit strapped to my leg," she said, winking with ehr third eye. She spotted Kaleidoscope and her eyes widened. "My gun!"  
  
"It washed up... I happened to notice it... and it caught us a fish." He held up the wriggling sea-fish.  
  
"Great," Opera said as Bowman groaned. "Come on sleepyhead... we need you awake, too. I may be able to cook, but we need your skills. I won't let you die now..."  
  
"I feel like a tidal wave slammed me..."  
  
"One probably did, the waves are pretty bad here," Ruprecht observed, handing over the fish to Opera. "Though how we're going to cook it is beyond me."  
  
"I've managed," she said, snapping off a branch. "We eat, and we move inland more... if the others are alive, they've probably moved away form the beach. There's that town... and if they haven't we'll have to come back and scour it for signs of them. However, I don't think we've been licked that badly yet. We're a good batch..."  
  
Ruprecht nodded. "Yeah... it couldn't be that bad." His eyes looked inland, knowing full well what lay ahead. "You okay, Bowman?"  
  
"Yeah... where's your robes?" he replied, rubbing his head. "What I wouldn't give for a bit of Yukarine herb for this head pain..."  
  
Ruprecht pointed to the fire. "They were pretty messed up, and there wasn't all that much shrubbery here nor time to look for any... I'll make do in my pants and shirt though." He shrugged and leaned against a rock. As he stood there, thinking he picked up on a sound. It was subtle, but definite, the sounds of movement nearby. His hand reached for his fork, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Movement," he mouthed, alerting the others by his movements. He listened more intently, reaching out with his senses. "Person... could be friend or foe... just be ready..." He saw movement then to the right and tipped his head in that direction, just past a bit of shrub.  
  
"Say something loudly," Bowman mouthed at Ruprecht. "Let them know we know... throws off many enemies..."  
  
"Hello there," Ruprecht said clearly, causing a stir of brush, as the person was startled.  
  
"Who - who are you?" the voice asked, a soft timid female voice. "What do you want here? Are you in league with... them?"  
  
Ruprecht swallowed and sighed. 'This is what we've caused...?'  
  
"We came form Lacour... we were on a ship headed here to deal with the Sorcery Globe," Bowman said. "Contrary to appearances we're here to help." He winked at Opera, pointing to her third eye.  
  
"Lacour? They've come to help?" The young woman came out from behind the brush, her eyes wide. "We've been without word for some time... what happened? Where...?"  
  
"We were attacked," Ruprecht said, sighing. "The ship was decimated... there was no way we could have known it would happen." He looked down at the ground. 'Though I should have known that they would figure it out - Indalecio is far from stupid, and so is Cyril.' "There was many of us headed - eleven or so, some soldiers for guards and a couple of scientists... We're the only ones we know of so far that made it."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said. "Oh! I'm Sarina, I'm one of the survivors of Eluria... we have a village not too far from here. I came down to find anything but... I'm sure we're fine... the tides look too rough."  
  
Opera nodded. "We found only a single fish," she held it up, "and that's been about it... we need to go to the village, some of the others might be headed there as well..."  
  
Sarina frowned slightly. "I thought I heard someone shouting that there was some odd people about but I was too far..."  
  
Bowman and Opera exchanged glances. "Could be any of them..."  
  
Opera nodded. "Let's douse this and get going... we might be a bit slow at first because we're still somewhat cold and tired, but... we need to know what's going on. And see if anyone's there at all from the ship."  
  
~*~  
  
Celine stood there, cold and glaring down at the figure on the sand. Neither dragon nor man had so much as stirred in her efforts. 'I know they're alive... I can see them breathing!'  
  
She growled softly, and then glared over at the sun. "What do I have to do, shock you?" She thought that over a moment, and then smirked. "It's worth a shot... not too much, but enough to get them conscious. I can't leave him, and I can't just stand here..."  
  
She prepared a spell, carefully crafting it, and shot the small bolt into his body, causing it to leap. Both dragons squawked loudly, and Celine stepped back quickly as they reared around, trying to snap.  
  
"Hey, wait I was trying to help!" she cried. "It's me!"  
  
"Ow..." Ashton said, pushing himself up, his body aching from the intense shock. "What was that?!"  
  
"You weren't storring!" Celine said. "Tell your dragons to cool it, that I was helping."  
  
"Hey, you two, quiet down so I can hear her," Ashton said, bopping them on the noses.  
  
"Awk awk!" "Awroo!!"  
  
"I don't care right this second what you think, it was my body she hit anyway!" He stopped glaring at them and whirled on Celine. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're on El, and I can't just leave you but... we can't just stay here! I haven't found anyone, it's getting colder, and I couldn't think of any other way to get you conscious." Her mouth was set somewhere between frowning and smirking, and she shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry but... I couldn't just leave you... this place gives me the creeps. And it's not right to leave a comrade in arms behind."  
  
Ashton shook his head. "Maybe not the best way to wake someone, but I guess it worked... just don't do that again... I don't know if I'm even able to fight right now from that."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's fine," he said, looking up at the cliff. "We'd better get going."  
  
They headed upwards, Celine noticing the dragons still glaring at her time to time. She sighed, and looked away, following the cursed swordsman as they made their way in. "Say... Ashton... do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Towards Eluria," he said. "I grew up here. I can't get lost..." He trailed off as they crested a rise and saw the land before them.  
  
"Oh my..." Celine covered her mouth, looking at the way before them. Everything was decimated, burned to a crisp from the foot of the hill onward.  
  
Ashton was shaking, somewhere between guilt and rage. "How could they..."  
  
"Ashton..." She looked to the swordsman, trying to think of something to say when she spotted light from something. "Hey... look, is that a town of some sort?"  
  
The dragons looked, and squawked, agreeing as Ashton turned. He gave one last glace outwards, seeing the ruins of Eluria and the wretched tower rising within it. 'I will avenge you all...'  
  
~*~  
  
"So you mean there's more technology where you're from? The Hope isn't just some weird idea?"  
  
"Sort of," Claude said. "We wouldn't have the same means you do to execute things."  
  
"I see," Leon mused, nodding. "So then I'm not crazy!" the Fellpool exclaimed. He noticed then that Claude had stopped and looked back a moment. "Eh?" He looked ahead then, and saw what had stopped them. They had found it - the village. They walked forward together in silence, and their approach was noticed.  
  
"Halt," a male said, looking ragged yet vigilant. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're here, we came from Lacour..."  
  
They were eyed sharply, but before he could speak, another voice piped up. "Lacour? Were you on the ship that was coming?" An older female walked over. "Be at rest Rallan, they're part of the group from the others that came."  
  
"Others?" Both Claude and Leon perked up. "You mean some other people are here?"  
  
"Of course," a deep male voice replied from a doorway. "You didn't think one monster could easily take me out... not after the fight we shared. As I told Rena on the way here, 'Claude couldn't possibly succumb under that - not after the fight he gave me at the tournament.'"  
  
"And you were right," Rena said, poking out from around Dias and stepping outside. "We have all been worried about you."  
  
"Hey, is that Claude?" they heard from inside, and Opera peered from around Dias as well. "You're all right!" she exclaimed. "Hey all, Claude and Leon are here!"  
  
They were escorted inside, and greetings were exchanged. Claude looked around the table, seeing only those who were going to fight. "No sing of Leon's parents?" he asked softly to Opera as Precis was busy hugging Leon tightly.  
  
Opera shook her head. "No... Bowman, Ruprecht and I washed up together and were brought here by Sarina, one of the girls here. Precis was found by Errol over there-" she pointed to a young man about Claude's age with dark brown hair - "Ernest found his way here alone, Dias and Rena arrived first apparently... and Celine and Ashton came as well since I've been here. Ashton looks shaken by something..."  
  
"He's form here, if I recall," Claude said. "The sight of this place in ruins probably has got to him... I'll talk to him later."  
  
Opera nodded. "No sign of anyone else, but we can look, or the people here will... by all accounts this place is a mess. The Wise Men have really made things bad, especially with the monsters."  
  
Claude nodded. "Any food and such... I'm starving."  
  
Opera laughed lightly. "We were about to eat. Come on... we need to replenish our strength with food and sleep so we can discuss things in the morning."  
  
------ Author's note: I realize that it's been some time since the last update - Nov. I was on fic hiatus with NaNoWriMo, which I ended up not finishing, and Dec. was crazy. Oct. ... just wasn't up to pursuing this after the atrocity of Chapter 20. However, this lengthy addition to Fates hopefully somhwta makes up for things. It drags a bit, but hopefully works a few things more as we grow closer to the tower... MWAHAHAHA! Next chapter should eb interesting, at least for me. You'll see when we get there. *evil laugh* Until then, ta~ 


	22. Nightfall & Nightmare

Chapter 22 - Nightfall and Nightmare  
  
Author's Note: I'm putting this at the head ... partly as a warning, perhaps, but nothing bad. It's more of a "don't kill me for anything that happens" and a warning for absolute spoilers ahead. *nods* But I can hope you'll enjoy this bit! :) Onwards!  
  
-%---%---%---%---%---%---%---%---%---%---%---%-  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
'Where am I...? What's happened?' Ruprecht felt disorientation, aches along his whole body, including the sides of his head. How long had he been out of it - how long had it been since the last time he had his eyes open. And who was that woman talking?  
  
"Yes, Filia, his life signs are stable enough, it looks to have gone through," A male voice said, that sounded familiar somehow, but not. Ruprecht sighed, feeling strength failing him. It was easier to sleep, then to continue fighting with consciousness.  
  
....  
  
"You're finally awake," Filia said, leaning over the bed to look at him. His eyes opened fully, looking at the young woman in front of him. She had hair somewhat like his, and long pointed ears that were barely visible beneath her cascade of hair. Her eyes were deep blue, searching his face, and then meeting his eyes. Her skin was pale, and looked as soft as silk. One hand reached out and touched the hand on the rail, confirming that. Except the sensation seemed so... different... then he recalled. She laughed then, and smiled. It was as if he had woken up in heaven. "You've been out of it for some time, Ruprecht..."  
  
"I have?" His voice was slightly raspy, his throat drier then he expected.  
  
She nodded, turning to grab a glass of water on a tray. "You have... my father - Dr. Lantis - was worried about you... thought he had made a mistake... Jibril and Nicolaus were up and moving much sooner then you, and you were the first of the three intelligence-related. I was worried."  
  
He looked down, fighting the blush that wanted to reach his cheeks. He was not used to anyone showing any concern for him for any reason. His parents had died shortly after his seventh birthday in an attack, and his older brother often paid little heed to him. Cyril could have honestly cared less whether Ruprecht had survived - then or now. "Thank you... Miss..."  
  
"Filia." She brushed some hair from his face and ran a finger along one of the new sensor implants on his head. He cringed slightly, unaccustomed to the feeling. She drew back quickly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay... I'm just not ... used to it." His own hands reached back to felt them, and he frowned slightly. He knew it was a mark of difference, of change. It wasn't as though it made him any more different in others eyes socially - he was used to being the outcast, the different one. He and his brother had to fend for themselves after their parents died for years because no one in their town would take them in. It wasn't until Dr. Lantis had found them that they'd had an honest break. And when given a chance to help him - and the Nedians, he leapt at it. His brother was a bit more hesitant, and had long deliberations with the doctor. It was something he had chosen to do for others who had lives like his, for those who had lost people. He hadn't really known about Filia much, other then that his 'savior' had had a daughter. He hadn't seen her until today. It was odd, having such heightened senses, but he would get used to it in time.  
  
"Still, I should have been more careful," she said, taking his glass that he had emptied while thinking. She filled it from a pitcher, and handed it back. "You're rather lucky... my father chose you to be the first of the more complex ones, but during it he wasn't sure if it was going to turn out. I wasn't present for everything he did, but... it turned out well I guess. I was rather worried a lot, which was I wasn't there all the time."  
  
"I remember hearing you ask at some point about me," he replied, and then took a drink, savoring the cool fresh water. It was clean, and so much better then anything he had tasted. "But I have no idea what was going on."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I left shortly after," she said, resting a hand on his. "You're alright now, that's what matters."  
  
He nodded. "Why haven't you been around much?"  
  
The question caught her off guard, and she blinked. "Oh... well, I'd been away at Central City for awhile, buying food items. With the others coming as well and being here, I figured we'd need the extra supplies. There will be nine of you total undergoing this trial experiment - four already done. You, Jirbil, and Nicolaus are making up the Intelligence Wing. You'll have Vesper leading you and overseeing when he comes."  
  
Ruprecht frowned slightly, thinking. "Vesper, I know that name... wasn't he one of the scholars at one of the universities?"  
  
"Yes, he is, but he volunteered to join the project as well," she said. "Father was very pleased when he volunteered, and immediately knew where to put him. Vesper knows much of Nede and history among so many subjects. I think you'll get along well with him."  
  
"As long as he's not as cold as my brother," Ruprecht muttered.  
  
Filia looked across the bed and out the window. "Your brother, Cyril... he bothers me sometimes. Something about the look in his eyes, and the way he looks. I mean, he's a nice person, but sometimes he really scares me so much. I walked past him only a day ago and something about him just... chilled me. We only looked each other in the eye a moment but it was enough. I... feel sorry for you, living with him so long..."  
  
"It's an acquired taste," Ruprecht said blandly. "I take it he hasn't so much as showed up once since my operation?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need for someone as lovely as you to apologize for his foul nature and uncaring attitude towards flesh and blood. I sometimes regret helping him as much as I did, for what little I got in return sometimes. But other times, he was a great person.... every so often he ... cared about me." Ruprecht sighed and wiped a stray tear forming. "I ... don't really know what to say. I'm just fortunate and thankful to your father Filia..."  
  
"I should get going," Filia said, refilling his cup once more. "You should be able to get out of bed in a few hours. Try and get used to yourself, I'm sure my father will want to run tests to see how well it went over."  
  
Ruprecht nodded, and watched her get to the door, and then said, "Will I see you again, perhaps under less formal situations?"  
  
She smiled, and laughed, a sound that warmed him within. "Sure Ruprecht... maybe we can go to Central City sometime too, when father's finished with you."  
  
....  
  
"I realize that much of your full potentials are still untested, however, this is an important test for you as well as something the doctor wishes. Think of it as a field exam."  
  
'Only an ex-professor of Giveaway University would see it as such,' Ruprecht mused with slight apathy. Things hadn't been great recently, and Nede itself was turning into a disaster area daily.  
  
"I want you three to go out and find out what you can find out - Dr. Lantis hasn't heard much at all, and is far too busy with Cyril to find out for himself. Besides that, he's not fond of the reports he does get from the Nedian Government. He suspects there's more then meets the eye on them." Vesper looked at Ruprecht during most of this, eying him with a mix of emotions that the young man couldn't quite decipher. He suspected it stemmed from his brother's operation and set placement - the leader over bother Vesper and Decus - who lead the branch of Defense and Offense. Ruprecht was not at east with the decision by Dr. Lantis, but there was little he could do. He and Filia had talked often about Cyril stalking about the place since the initial operation, but lately, the topic had been avoided. In fact, any time Filia could be with Ruprecht she was, although she made sure they always avoided the topic of his older brother.  
  
"Ruprecht, I want you listening into everything you can - I don't care if it's the old ladies' gossip chain, I want you on it." Ruprecht nodded, his sensor ears twitching slightly. He glanced over then to Jibril, who had always been cloaked since the operation. Jibril could easily process any information and would feed off anything he or Nicolaus found. Next to Jibril was Nicolaus, expert at deciphering written languages, and breaking coding on anything visual as well as scrambling things. Of the three however, Ruprecht was the only one who could easily blend into crowds without being noticed, and also the only one who had an intimate amount of time with large cities before he had even joined the Project. Jibril had led a reclusive life, and Nicolaus was a technician once, having spent many hours alone.  
  
"Jibril I want you cracking news systems as much as possible and assimilating that information into somethign cohesive - everything I refer you to do I mean allied and enemy. While Dr. Lantis has Decus cooking enemy lines getting too close with the help of the others, we need to find out everything going on." Jibril nodded, the glowing eyes barely changing.  
  
"Nicolaus - get the airwaves - see what's being allowed to be broadcast while Jibril puts it together. Visual, written, anything and everythign you can without getting noticed."  
  
Ruprecht swallowed, nodding. They rose, and started for the door, but Ruprecht felt a hand on his arm stopping him as the others walked out. He looked back nervously to Vesper. They had gotten along, but lately, things seemed to be degrading slightly.  
  
"Ruprecht, Dr. Lantis is worried for his daughter, she's all he has left. Please see if you can find anything out about her. It's been awhile, and he's still preoccupied with the project - between Cyril and the last one, he's too busy to keep up with these things. She was going to the City last I checked."  
  
"I know, Vesper, and I will report what I find."  
  
...  
  
The wind was harsh as he stood at the scene of the attack that had happened days before. Over a week, perhaps, it had remained, here on the fringe of the city. He wasn't sure, but it hadn't been cleaned up. Bodies were still trapped, but everyone was too busy to try right now, and too many were too stunned. It was the store Filia had always gone to - and the last place she probably had gone to. The place had been attacked the day she had left the compound. For all the questions he had asked, he only collected more. No one had seen the woman, no one remember this Filia he spoke of.  
  
Not until he talked to the older Nedian woman who sold flowers in the inner city. The one he'd bought flowers form for Filia.  
  
'"She'd stopped by to talk that day, and then went to buy some stuff for dinner, she told me,"' he heard in his head, her exact voice replicated. The old woman was a good friend and wouldn't lie to him. '"And then it happened - a large explosion over that way. The papers said many were dead, but no one ahs time, no one cares. I don't think Filia made it out."'  
  
Ruprecht shuddered, staring blanking at the ruins. 'They are not untouched... they have been stirred. I can see it. They pulled the bodies... they aren't here. I can't smell a trace, and I see nothing but moved rubble. Too many open holes. Where is she...'  
  
He turned, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the central tower. "Where is she, the only person I possibly could care about... where is my saviors daughter and why haven't you told us?" he seethed, his voice lost in the wind.  
  
He took off then, making for the compound, only sending out one short message to the other two. 'Report back now.'  
  
....  
  
"She's dead," Ruprecht said, his voice flat and his eyes almost cold. "Those military bastards dug out all the bodies, they know who died, and they didn't tell us."  
  
Cyril blinked, looking coldly down at Ruprecht as Lantis finished work. "What did you say?" he asked, glancing at Cyril a moment to remain silent.  
  
"Those bastards from the military dug out the bodies form a terrorist attack. According to Jibril, some screwball group of Nedians against the project made an attack on the building while she was in there and killed her. Nicolaus has the location of burial should you require us to retrieve it..."  
  
"Yes, please," Dr. Lantis said, his voice iced over. "I want her back here, and you three, I commend you on finding something out and proving yourselves worthy. When you return from bringing her back, there are modifications to be done. I found a ... flaw... that requires fixing. Will be fatal otherwise."  
  
Ruprecht nodded, and the three left.  
  
~*~  
  
Ruprecht sat up suddenly from a dead sleep, shivering. 'What the hell was that?' He blinked, looking around to make sure that he hadn't somehow, in fact, been taken away or something. He shuddered then as he tried to clear his mind of thought, the stood carefully and made his way out of the room and outside the building they were sleeping in.  
  
To the west somewhat a dim ruddy glow filled the air and accentuated the jet-black shadow of the tower rising over El. He shook his head and sat down on a step, still mulling over the dream.  
  
"Can't sleep?" The deep voice jarred him from through but not thought from his head. This was the first time in a long while someone had surprised him that well, and his eyes transfixed on the figure leaning against a wooden pole. He recognized it immediate from sound and form - it was the swordsman, Dias Flac.  
  
"I was, but... I had a dream."  
  
"Fickle things, they are," Dias said, looking up to the sky. "Often times more haunting then anything else we can imagine, more terrifying."  
  
"You sound as though you've had dreams that bother you," Ruprecht said, looking into the Expellian sky and tracing out patterns in the stars.  
  
Dias grunted slightly and shifted his weight. "Reliving the same moment in time, over and over is not a good thing... more so when you know that you cannot change it now for anything."  
  
Ruprecht frowned, feeling that exact feeling. Knowing something now, and being able to change it now, but not when it happened. "That it is," he murmured. "But I don't know whether I can trust anything anymore in my mind." His eyes narrowed, spotting something in the sky out of place - something that Dias hadn't picked up on.  
  
'Nede? It simply can't be... we can't be this close to Nede now... it's impossible!'  
  
He sighed then, and Dias looked at him. "Trust is important, trust of others and self. I'm learning it... learning to trust myself, and everyone." Dias gave the former wise man a long look, as if judging him almost. "Despite who you are and where you came from, you need to have it as well. I doubt anyone really would want any sort of betrayal at this point, and if you try, I can promise I won't be gentle or kind about stopping it."  
  
They looked at each other for long moments. "I know," Ruprecht said at last. "But it's not like I'd be that hard... I wasn't one of the strongest - to my own knowledge I'm the weakest in both combat and magic. My specialty was information gathering - mostly geared towards audio." His ear sensors twitched, registering the grunt of one of Ashton's dragons. 'Probably Gyoro, by the grunt,' he thought. "But I know there's no chances for me on going back - even if I probably managed to stop you, my own brother would probably rend what life I had left out of me. I... don't know what the others would think. The only thing I do know is that I have not detected any of the others around us."  
  
Dias nodded slowly, thinking while looking west. "Could they possibly directly access hat you were feeling?"  
  
Ruprecht shook his head. "Highly doubtful -the only man who could have even tried that has been dead as long as I can remember..."  
  
"I see," Dias said. "I doubt it's anything of consequence... but I have my suspicions. It's my nature. I lost my family from an attack we weren't suspecting... I didn't die. I should have for being so weak. Now I'm probably heralded as one of the greatest warriors on Expel... but I'd hardly consider myself great. I can barely admit my feelings for someone, how can I be great if I can't even do that?"  
  
Ruprecht blinked, looking at the older man. "You mean Rena," he queried.  
  
Dias softly snorted in what Ruprecht could only take as acknowledgement. "At least she's alive," Ruprecht said softly. "I... can't make anything of my dream. I only know names - nothing more - that are real. I don't know if my dream is looking back, or some twisted reality... or something false planted in my head to make me question things. I have always questioned everything. I lost my family... I pushed on with life as best as I could. I had something, and if it's truth, I've lost it..."  
  
"We're sort of in the same boat, or on the same page almost," Dias commented.  
  
"You're a few back, and I hope you never reach the page I'm on... no one should ever have to. And this..." He stood, gesturing to the area around the town. "This is the culmination of something that is ... it seems like a large sacrifice for little gain... I don't understand it. I can't understand how I was so blind to this. Why I let it rule me. I just don't know."  
  
"It's better you question things... it keeps you alert." Dias folded his arms across his chest. "Relaxation can be the downfall to anyone. Thieves and opportunists will always prey on those not looking. I sincerely doubt your former comrades are much better, considering how they've taken advantage of my home."  
  
"I know... but starting tomrorow, we'll be getting out answers."  
  
They both remained outside for a long while, looking around and seemingly standing their own vigilant watch. As the stars shifted and the night changed, Dias looked at the younger one. "You shuould sleep."  
  
"So should you," Ruprecht said.  
  
"I had enough sleep between the nap I had when we got here and the short bit I had at night."  
  
"I'm not tired, and can survive under minimal conditions," Ruprecht said. "I may be one of the weaker of us, but I still have my basic abilities intact."  
  
Dias nodded. "Fine then, have it your way."  
  
'I don't mind not sleeping since I can stand it... I just do not relish another dream like the last. I'd rather wear down though the grueling task of the tower... then to be haunted again this night. Until I know, until I understand... I will not rest. I will have my answers, be they from Vesper, Cyril, or Indalecio himself.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Something wrong?" Cyril's question was even - neither malicious not supportive.  
  
Indalecio glanced over his shoulder coldly. "Some manners might be in order," he quipped. "You could knock."  
  
Cyril shrugged off-handedly. "It was cracked open already, I didn't know you were meditating."  
  
Indalecio snorted. "Whatever you say, Cyril. I was just keeping track of some things."  
  
"Such as...?" Cyril folded his arms across his chest and put more weight on one foot, causing him to stand cocked to one side. An odd smirk crossed his features, and his good eye glimmered with a smile.  
  
Indalecio rose with grace, facing his dark-clad company. He smoothed his white robes carefully and adjusted his gloves, making Cyril wait. "Seeing how everyone was doing... from Ruprecht through to... you."  
  
Cyril blinked, completely thrown off. His eye narrowed then, studying the elder wise man. "Me?" he hissed through his breath.  
  
"Just making sure things are in order and working correctly... you don't think Doctor Lantis would possibly leave out keeping track of the other nine when he set me over the rest of you... did you?"  
  
Cyril frowned, obvious disdain in his demeanor. "I wouldn't see why he should. He chose each of us, he should know us well enough to not have to worry."  
  
Indalecio waved his hand out towards the world in general. "Need I mention your younger brother, Cyril?"  
  
"No." The words were like ice glazed over. "Still, it seems awfully intrusive."  
  
Indalecio shrugged. "I thought it was amusing this time around. Decus' daydreams are rather entertaining, and Ruprecht apparently is stumbling into areas that should have been sealed off. Amusing at the least, but nothing to worry about. Even if he does find something it's useless. Tomorrow, we'll be in reach of Nede and our revenge."  
  
"So soon?" Cyril said, perking up. "But I thought-"  
  
"There's a Quadratic Key here."  
  
"..." Cyril pondered over this for a few minutes. "Then we have the upper hand no matter what and can leave this accursed planet."  
  
"Correct, so I'd suggest getting some rest and be refreshed. I'll be informing the others shortly."  
  
Cyril walked out his step slow but careful as he deliberated over what he knew. 'Almost to Nede already... back to our home... our source. I guess then it's fitting to go on there. Though it is uncomforting to know that someone might know already...' 


	23. Subliminality

Chapter 23 - Subliminality  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting oddly fond of these things... erhem... anyway. We're at the tower. End of disc 1... multi-chapter section - first part here is rather long. VERY fair warning for major character spoilers for main heroes coming. Though I'd include this warning... Just in case. XP Oh... and on an offhand note, this should break 50,000 words for Fates and 100,000 words on fanfiction.net total for me. :D So, this is celebrations!  
  
"So we're almost there," Vesper said, leaning on the small table. His aged eyes looked across to Indalecio, who was lounging sideways in a plush chair. "And someone here on this planet has a quadratic key you say?"  
  
"Indeed," Indalecio said, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know who yet, and probably won't ... but I'd like to thank them all the same. We're years ahead of our schedule... the Nedians won't have a chance."  
  
"Did they ever?" Vesper asked, hiding a slight grin.  
  
Indalecio chuckled, picking up a glass and looking at the water within. "No, not particularly, not then and not now."  
  
Silence passed after that comment, both men taking a drink and mulling over things. Vesper spoke at last, leaning on the table and tilting the glass in his hand slightly. "If they didn't have a chance then, why did we pull back? Why did Dr. Lantis send us away in the Globe? Couldn't we have easily managed to overpower the Nedian's attacking the ompound?"  
  
Indalecio shook his head. "I cannot fathom his reasons exactly, Vesper, but I assume that he knew Ned was not going to last much longer as it was... revenge has no use, domination pointless... if they eradicate the planet, and us with it."  
  
Vesper nodded. "But we could have stopped them, no?"  
  
"Possibly, but we had already taken a good hard licking and they were developing methods against us... Lantis did not expect the Nedians to figure something out which would actually harm us that quickly." Indalecio downed the water in one quick motion, and licked his lips slowly. "No.... revenge is a dish best served after they've had time to lick their wounds. When they think they've gotten rid of us and all is well."  
  
Vesper laughed. "True that, Indalecio.... I remember the day you joined us... seems so far away. I remember having to listen to Cyril."  
  
"He's still bitter," Indalecio said offhandedly. "It's just a part of him..."  
  
"Wish Dr. Lantis had been able to get right of that, honestly," Vesper said, shrugging.  
  
"Wishful thinking... but if that was the case, we wouldn't be as we were," Indalecio said. "Much as we can all be unpredictable and bother each other sometimes, it's for the better. It makes our own tasks easier - our natures dictated out places, Vesper. All things happened for a reason."  
  
Quiet fell once more and Vesper tapped on the rim of his glass for a while. "We should have been able to save Dr. Lantis."  
  
"He did what he did with reason, Vesper. Don't worry about it."  
  
"DECUS!" The voice was unmistakably Cyril's, and neither man could help but start laughing after having talked about bothering each other.  
  
"You really should tell Decus to stop antagonizing him," Indalecio said, rising to his feet gracefully.  
  
"I have," Vesper said. "I think this one was unintentional."  
  
"Indalecio! Make him stop chasing me!" Decus said, dodging into the room and avoiding a slinging ice spell. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"  
  
"CYRIL!" Indalecio bellowed as the wise man reached the door, good eye searching for Decus, and spotting him behind the red-haired man. "Kindly refrain from wasting excess energy. We're going to Nede soon and we need to be rested. As well, we're expecting company. Get everyone up to the jump point. Now. I'll take Vesper and Decus and head up. Don't dawdle."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"That was an order, Cyril, and I expect all subordinates to follow them," he growled, causing even Decus and Vesper to step back away from him.  
  
"Understood," Cyril hissed in response and stalked away, down the hall.  
  
"Nede, already?" Decus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Decus grinned. 'All that fresh grass to burn, and people to torment...'  
  
~*~  
  
They trudged along through the darkened wilderness; the only smell that of charred earth and plants. The tower approached ever closer, but no one spoke a word. Ashton was trailing furthest back, looking down mostly as Gyoro and Urunrun both watched ahead and around. Both dragons knew something weighed heavily on him, but neither was willing to interrupt the swordsman's thoughts either. Dias was aware of it, as well as Ruprecht, and they both trailed towards the end as well. Ashton had been the next to rise after Ruprecht as the sun broke over the horizon, and hadn't said one word at all.  
  
'I can't believe this happened... everyone I knew is dead,' Ashton thought, biting his lower lip. 'I.... walking in there's like a living nightmare. I have to... for everyone I knew. I'm so angry, but so... scared. Scared that I'm going to do something I shouldn't. Scared that I'll fail everyone...'  
  
Ruprecht carried his fork low, his eyes trained down at the ground as he walked alongside Dias. 'This... at one time I was a part of this, reveling in it,' he thought. 'I brought some of this upon this world... I killed people for the sheer joy. Why did I not think about how they felt? Was simple rage at the so-called injustice upon me and the others so strong that I lost sight and didn't care?' He raised his head, looking around; the bleak walls of the city rising up like a blinding visor. 'Why... was it something put into me, or control... or loss of self... Filia... I need the truth. I want it. Even if it hurts.'  
  
Dias walked along, looking ahead to Rena who was talking to Celine. He still wasn't sure what was going on in her mind. Their time in the cabin on the ship had been spent talking, but she had admitted she hadn't resolved things with Claude and still wasn't sure. She did tell him she didn't want him leaving her again though. But they both knew Claude still didn't know anything about what they felt. He had tried to urge her to resolve it while on the ship, but Shin's untimely attack interrupted that, and last night was no time for such things. Neither was now, but there was a strong chance that not everyone would walk out of this. It was bleak thinking, but after what Shin had done once, he wasn't sure if that would repeat. He glanced at Ruprecht, then towards the gate, hoping his faith wasn't misplaced... that they weren't being led into a deathtrap.  
  
Claude led the way, sword drawn and eyes sharp. He doubted they would be attacked, but there was the off chance of it. He threw a glance backwards at the group, spotting Leon and Opera directly behind him, then Celine and Rena with Precis between then now, Ernest, and Bowman discussing things quietly, Ruprecht and Dias, with Ashton closing the end up. The sky above looked bleak and threatening, and he was sure that as they got closer, it would get worse. The air was thick, and he was certain had he been with his father, things would have been different.  
  
'But I'm not,' he thought. 'And if I was, things would be different... I wouldn't be here with everyone. I wouldn't have met these people probably...' He frowned, not sure how much of that was a bad thing. He wouldn't have the relationship problems he did now between Opera and Rena in his head, but would miss all the friendships nonetheless.  
  
He stopped at the bridge, turning to look at everyone. The gate was shut tight, and now was as good a chance as asking on last time if everyone was sure. He opened his mouth to speak and frowned as he saw several odd expressions, ranging from shock to fear. He spun on his heels even as he heard the steps of Ruprecht from the back. The figure he looked at was quite familiar - it was the woman from Clik.  
  
"You'd best be sure of what you do," she said, her head bowed, hiding her eyes. "This is probably going to be a one-way trip for all of you, whether you choose it or not."  
  
Dias frowned. 'Is that the implication of our deaths or something more...' He noticed Ruprecht walking forward, and arched an eyebrow then.  
  
Ruprecht stepped in front of Claude, Filia a mere ten feet away. "I'll handle this one Claude," he breathed, his grip tightening on his lance. He stepped forward one pace as Claude stepped back. He could tell, despite the shroud it was she - Filia, the woman in his dream. There was no mistake. 'But she had died.' The thought echoed in his head as he swallowed to wet his drying throat.  
  
"Filia..."  
  
She looked up, her eyes meeting his, her solemn expression turning to shock. "Ruprecht..." She almost seemed on the verge of tears, but remained composed. "You're walking to your own death... even from here if you survive, only death could possibly await you."  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. "How could you remember that... that was so long... so far away."  
  
He frowned slightly, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean by that... am I unable by choice or by force to remember things? What is it... why am I unable to know things I should... unable to think clearly? Why am I suddenly haunted by things you say I shouldn't remember?"  
  
Filia bowed her head, shaking it slightly. "It is not my place to say, Ruprecht. I can only say that the answers will come in due time. And that only you can really decide what will happen. It's there, Ruprecht... you only need to reach. Just as you always did."  
  
Ruprecht felt a deep pain in his chest, as he knew hat she meant. He had always reached for her comfort, her embrace. He swallowed, stepping forward another step, a full foot closer. "Filia... you're alive now... why don't you come with me, with us. Help us... I don't know how or why you're here, but..."  
  
"If I only could," she said, sobbing. "I'm sorry Ruprecht... my time was up long ago... all I can do now is only try to delay the inevitable. It is up to you... seek me. Find me. And know the truth. Please..." She reached into the folds of her robe and pulled something out, throwing it at him. He caught it deftly, and looked at it a moment. It was his access pass. - his card to enter the gate. As he looked up he saw her hood fall away from her head as the rain began falling in time with her tears. "I'm sorry I can't do more..." she whispered as she faded from sight. Ruprecht ran forward, only to find air. His hands clenched, the card digging into the palm of his left as the right tightened about the handle of his weapon.  
  
'I will find out... I have to know.' He looked up, then turned to look back at everyone. He could see the mixed expressions - confusion, disappointment, anger... many things. "This card will get us in. Let me lead.. I know the way around the tower... the quickest routes..." He turned, and breathed to himself, "and should a trap spring... it's better it takes me."  
  
Claude motioned, leading the others forward towards the gate. Weapons were drawn, spells were at a moment's notice. Ruprecht slid the card into the small slot, and waited, hoping. The great iron door creaked and shook the ground violently a moment before sliding slowly, parting to reveal a desolate interior. Buildings were crumbled, scattered about the base of the tower and it's roots like a children's toys discarded for something better. A haze filled the air, obscuring vision only slightly, and had an acidic smell, causing most everyone to wrinkle their noses at least a little.  
  
"The air in the tower is much better," Ruprecht reassured, stepping in. His ears and senses were perked to the max, scanning for any sign of monster or wise men, but he could sense none. It was a stillness that made him almost desperate to find something. Anything - a sign that they were ready and waiting... that it was not going to be jumping at shadows expecting the attack from nowhere. He walked forward, finding nothing as they approached the base of the tower itself.  
  
"It's too quiet," Opera said, shifting her grip on Kaleidoscope.  
  
"Indeed," Dias agreed, stepping forward. "Shouldn't we expect some kind of greeting?"  
  
Ruprecht turned, looking at the others. "I can't sense anything. It's as though they've called everything away ... as if they're waiting." His ears pricked suddenly, hearing something very faint, and looked up. Far above he thought he saw movement on a balcony but shook his head. "They must be towards the top."  
  
~*~  
  
Indalecio sighed, turning away from the rainy balcony and walking in, drenched by the rain. "They're here... and we're waiting. I should send them a surprise, but it would be more fun to simply wait it out and make them worry the whole time," he mused out loud. He wrung his hair out carefully into a deep basin, looking into the mirror. He was completely drenched, and some water drops still clung to his face. He wiped them away absently, and shifted his aim of gaze to the figure in the doorway.  
  
"What is it, Shin?" he asked, pulling his gloves off one by one and wringing them out.  
  
"I thought you were with the others?" he said.  
  
"I changed my mind a moment to come back and watch," he said, shrugging. "Plus I enjoy the rain."  
  
The demon shrugged. "I was wondering..."  
  
"...if you could go attack them," the wise man finished, keeping his eyes down on the basin as he wrung out the other glove. "No. You can wait in the hallway between the elevator and our position. Make them wait... there's a few surprises in the place, but I prefer to keep them waiting..."  
  
"Aye, Indalecio," Shin said turning to leave. "Good luck on the jump?"  
  
A grin crossed his lips as he watched the demon leave. 'Sounds as though he knows he won't make it against their combined might,' he thought, unbuttoning his robe. He pulled it off, looking with disdain at the small puddle on the ground around him. He wrung the robe out carefully, his bare hands enjoying the feel and texture of his robe. It was far different then the others robes - a white with red trim. Through time it had remained the same, pristine purity, almost a symbol. He chuckled to himself as he recalled that Cyril wore a dark blue robe with red trim - opposition.  
  
"Fitting of course... perhaps that is why I favored the white. To be different, and to make myself an exception... not so much above, although that is another case." He hung the robe to dry up in the warmth of the room.  
  
He removed his shirt next, exposing his chest, noting the still-faint scars of operations long passed. He had not fully recovered from the marks, unlike the others. Despite his range of power his place and his abilities, eh was unable to completely absolve the marks that made him who he was now. His hands bore marks as well, were tubes had been shunted in. Everything he wore, he wore with reason to hide the marks, should someone try to say it was a form of weakness. To him, it was more a mark of pride, but it still bothered him how they lingered. He was untested, unlike the others. He had never truly used his full extent, and did not know his own capabilities fully. There had simply been no time. But once away from Nede, he took his place, and tested a little of what eh could do.  
  
He wrung his shirt out, clearing his mind of those thoughts. His pants were damp as well, and needed to be dealt with. He wrung them out, keeping them on should someone decide to ill-time bothering him.  
  
'They have a certain habit of that,' he thought. 'They are not all bad or bothersome, however... I must question why sometimes some of them were allowed onto the project.' He shrugged, feeling his pants dry against him as the water was drained from them. His eyes rose back to the mirror, staring at his own face.  
  
'You've been looking forward to this forever, Indalecio... this is it. Nede is yours - no, the universe. No one can stop you. Neither Cyril, nor those fools with Ruprecht. No one. Dr. Lantis entrusted this task to me, and to me alone. You have everything in your grasp. You don't need the others, as much as they think they don't need you. You can read it. Cyril's is stirring the rank and file to doubt you. Always has, even before here - before lading on this pitiful world known as Expel. It shall taste the oblivion and become nothing.'  
  
He grinned then, satisfied, and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out. 'Things will play out as they will... if this does not resolve here for some reason - with Ruprecht on their side, it's possible - then it will resolve there. And I am sure the others will be more then eager to take a stab. They can sort themselves out. I know what I have to do, and what I want.'  
  
He put on his shirt, satisfied with how dry it was, and then reached for the robe, grasping and swinging it around him, putting it on. At last he slipped the gloves on and looked once more in the mirror. 'The time is now, and you have all the time in the universe." He turned, walking out fo the room for the last time, and heading to where the others were.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the hell did he go?" Cyril muttered, leaning against a wall. The others were idling about the large room for now after Indalecio had left. The eight remaining all seemed to feel the same thing - restless boredom. Decus was talking with the three under him, possibly going over tactics after their arrival to Nede, or possibly plotting another joke. He was never sure. His eyes drifted to Vesper, mediating alone. Vesper had a level head, and took everything in before making decisions. He couldn't be sure what Vesper was thinking now, after having seen him talking with Indalecio.  
  
To his left Jibril and Nicolaus were resting after having spent the night preparing for Nede. They alone would need to gather as much as they could, as fast as they could for them. Without Ruprecht, it would be much more difficult, but not impossible. 'Perhaps even better," Cyril mused. 'No dead weight.'  
  
He was also aware that his was his last chance for vengeance upon that swordsman, and his hand moved up to touch the scar that remained, a lingering reminder of his failure to eradicate his brother. 'Ashton will pay dearly.... whether Indalecio likes it or not. I will have my revenge.'  
  
His eyes went to the ceiling, thinking about the only person who was giving him honest trouble. He had to get rid of Indalecio if he was to have anything. It was the only thing between him and absolute power. Anything he wanted, Indalecio's existence threatened. 'I was humiliated in front of them... how am I to be respected being treated as such?' he thought bitterly to himself. 'Humiliated in front of the two under me... thank you kindly Indalecio. May you get what you deserve.'  
  
He folded his arms over his chest, looking up at the ceiling, listening to the soft chatter. 'Mostly soft, until Shigeo speaks... why Lantis allowed that habit to remain is beyond me.'  
  
"All right everyone," Indalecio said, striding in. "They're here. And they're down on level one. We wait here until its time. Shin is standing guard back in the hallways so we'll have warning."  
  
"You expect Shin to hold them off?" Cyril spat, standing up fully and looking Indalecio in the eyes. "Don't tell me you're that foolish."  
  
"Of course, not, but it's what eh wants. I won't argue it." Indalecio shrugged.  
  
"So you're willing to sacrifice someone?" Cyril queried then, grinning slightly as he saw the others listening.  
  
Indalecio stopped, turning to face Cyril completely. "In Shin's case, it's for the better. We only need ourselves, people. No more, no less. Our power is more then enough."  
  
"Then why have them?" Decus asked.  
  
"It keeps those who seek to try to attack us busy, and wears them down, making it far easier to deal with them," the lead wise men said calmly.  
  
Decus thought about it for a moment and then grinned. "I like that idea!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air a moment. Cyril ignored that and let the subject go.  
  
They all watched as Indalecio went still, and silence reigned a full minute. He turned then, facing the doorway, and suddenly laughed, the sound echoing though the top level of the tower. His whole body shook from it, and he calmed himself down, as the others looked on.  
  
"What, pray tell, was that about?" Cyril asked.  
  
"The Quadratic Key... is coming to us!" he said, eyes filled with amusement. "I'm suddenly interested to see who this person is... to find out who's put us so far ahead and thank them before their death."  
  
~*~  
  
Rena shivered from the cold of the inside mixed with being out in the rain as long as they had been. She was not soaked, but damp enough that the chill interior made it seem worse. Leon's ears drooped slightly and he stuck close to Claude as Ruprecht looked around the first level. His sensors suddenly picked something up, and he looked up the stairs.  
  
'That laughter... it's Indalecio. He's laughing... the only reason could be us. This does not bode well.'  
  
"Something wrong?" Ashton asked, pushing his way to the font to stand beside Ruprecht.  
  
"Yeah... I heard the sound of laughter. Indalecio's laughter." Ruprecht blinked then, surprised that Ashton had finally spoken.  
  
"Indalecio..."  
  
"Leader of the wise men," Ruprecht said. "There's nine total we'll have to deal with. I'm not entirely worried about Nicolaus or Jibril - my accomplices. I know them too well to worry right now." He spun, facing the others.  
  
"The major concerns are Decus, Vesper, Cyril, and Indalecio. Indalecio leads... Cyril - you've met his pleasantness, Ashton - is second in command should something happen to Indalecio. Decus leads the offensive/defensive branch. Vesper led my wing, the intelligence."  
  
"Are the watching us?" Bowman asked.  
  
"No... I don't sense Nicolaus around... he would have to scout - Jibril assimilates," Ruprecht said, explaining things while trying to remember. "Shigeo, Berle, and Marsilio will be problems on their own, being built and trained for combat."  
  
Dias nodded. "All the strong fighters would be best to keep them busy then?"  
  
Ruprecht nodded. "Berle is a nightmare... his defenses are insane. If you can down the other two through brute force and spell, all of us should have a chance. If I can pierce his defenses..."  
  
Claude nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there,"  
  
Ashton frowned. "You don't think Cyril would try to attack us all out... was that all he could do?"  
  
"I'm not sure of everything but probably no... he could have leveled a good portion of that town had he tried. But he didn't."  
  
Ashton nodded, the dragons looking around warily. "You think they're going to mass attack?"  
  
"That's possible..." Ruprecht trailed off, not enjoying the thought of dealing with all of them at once.  
  
"Let's get going... we're wasting time standing here." Claude pointed towards the stairs. Ruprecht led, with Ashton, Dias and Claude behind him immediately, then Bowman followed by Opera, Precis, and the spell casters bringing up the rear with Ernest covering the back.  
  
'Wasting time is an understatement,' Ruprecht thought, recalling seeing Nede. He was designed to be able to detect such things in the sky. He knew that the jump was son, which would explain why they were not already attacked. He couldn't risk mentioning this now though, as it would only cause more confusion.  
  
The tower's chill pressed in around them, each person dealing with it as they moved on, consumed by their own thoughts but also aware for any attack. 


	24. As Long as I May Breathe

Chapter 24 - Long as I May Breathe

The fourth floor was only marginally warmer then below, and the contents of the tower so far had been hardly worth the worry. Unfortunately, they still were wary and watchful, and Ruprecht hardly let a moment go by without watching for any sign of any of his former comrades. They trekked on, however, working their way through the tower and taking down whatever came at them.

Claude paused, forcing everyone else to stop suddenly. He shoo his head, reaching into his pocket for his communicator. As the others looked around, watching for any sign of attack he looked to it, frowning deeply. It was from the Calnus - and he was about to be teleported. He couldn't do that here - it'd risk taking others with him. "Hold on everyone," he said, grimacing slightly. "Please.... don't follow." He dashed off, leaving everyone standing there and wondering. "I'll be back," he called out over his shoulder, making the corner and skidding to a halt as the teleportation kicked in.

"The hell?" Dias grumbled, staring after Claude.

Ruprecht shrugged, feeling Claude suddenly vanish. "We take his word and wait while we can," he said. "A rest might not hurt us considering how hard we're pushing ourselves."

Leon sat down, gripping his book, ears drooped. He had been putting all his effort out into not panicking, and the place scared him. There was so much he didn't know here and it scared him, but he was holding up so the others wouldn't think him a coward. Without brother Claude it was much harder, and he shifted closer to Rena.

Claude sighed loudly as he materialized in the ship, rather unhappy to have been taken so forcefully. As he focused on his surroundings, he saw his father, Ronoxis, and officer Kurtsman there. He really did not feel up to this, and wanted back down on the planet with his friends he had made. At least there he mattered, and there he wasn't just someone living in a shadow. Not really thinking about any possible consequences of words he finally spoke his mind. "Why the hell did you do that?" he snapped, clenching a fist. He had just enough control not to draw his sword.

His father shook his head. "We came to rescue you," he replied, eying his son carefully. They couldn't be too sure if anything had happened to Claude in his time down on the planet.

'Maybe I didn't want rescued,' Claude thought, considering saying it. He was tired of being treated as though he couldn't do anything on his own, and after the 'freedom' he had on Expel, this was stifling to him.

"You shouldn't have done what you did, but it can be overlooked." Claude watched his father shake his head. "We don't understand exactly what happened, nor why, but everythign is fine now. Come to the bridge and we'll talk about this," Ronoxis said, turning and leaving. Kurtsman followed after, throwing Claude a look that spoke volumes that Claude should watch what he said or did.

Claude grit his teeth, half tempted to coerce the teleporter to send him back but something was nagging at him to find out why his father wanted to see him on the bridge. There was more to it then rescue ... and what sort of rescue could he mean? From what? Did they know about the Wise Men?

He trailed after, following to the bridge and surprising the sentries at the door. "What is it?" he asked, walking over confidently to where his father was. "Why here?"

Ronoxis turned to the main screen, gesturing. "The planet you're on has made a course change for the worst, heading into a body of energy with the equivalent power of a supernova."

Claude froze then, feeling his blood chill. That alone meant certain destruction for his friends - Rena, Opera, Dias ... everyone there. He seemed to try to speak, but found no words. He couldn't leave them there ... it had to be the work of the Wise Men. And if he left his friends waiting, they were losing time to fix things.

"I cannot leave you there to die."

Claude snorted in discontent, looking at the monitor rather then his father. 'Special treatment,' he thought 'for his son.' Claude shook his head. "You could have warned me," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "I was with people ..."

Ronoxis raised an eyebrow, and eyed the sword his son had. "We figured it prudent to hurry."

Claude shrugged. "I at least would like to say goodbye before I go," he said, grumbling slightly. "I don't want to leave them just wondering..." Something began to formulate in his head, a viable idea. He wasn't going to come back - he was going to go with his friends and face off with the Wise Men still. He was going to do what he thought was right, rather then leave his friends.

Ronoxis eyed his son for a long moment before giving in. "Fine... you have five minutes. No more."

Claude nodded, not saying a word and turned, heading back to the transporter room. It hurt, actually, not saying goodbye to his father, but he couldn't let his father even think that he wasn't coming back or he'd never get off the Calnus. Never see Rena, or Opera either, again. He would rather die with them, then live on thinking about how he could have done something.

"He's been gone awhile," Rena said, looking concerned as she sat down. She rested her head on her knees, wondering where Claude was. It didn't seem like him to take off like this, and she was concerned. She stared off at the wall somewhat, quiet and reserved even as the others talked quietly among themselves.

Ruprecht had known why and how Claude had left, and was worried about this. If there was a ship, it meant a lot more going on then thought. Perhaps maybe they had a chance, or perhaps Claude was being pulled out, making things that much more difficult. And what would Indalecio and the others think of a ship up there? He hoped fervently Claude was coming back; they needed him.

Dias on the other hand was restless, even angry. Although he didn't show it, there was a raging storm of emotions within about this. They shouldn't have been delaying, risking an attack on them, and more importantly was the fact Rena was worried. For that matter it was obvious everyone was - and in some way so was he for Claude. After all that had happened, and all their 'differences' he did have some respect and admiration for Claude ... but this was seriously not right. And if Claude had some delusions about Rena and her feelings, leaving her like this to worry with no explanation was not the way to do things. He knew how Rena felt ... bur it burned at him how Claude could make her worry like that without explaining himself.

He shook his head. "I'll be back in a moment," he said quietly, and the tone in his voice spoke volumes to the others to stay away unless called for no matter what.

He reappeared in the tower, and removed the communicator, looking at it one last time. He set it down, gave it a single salute as his final farewell, and turned, heading back to the others. No matter what happened here, this was what he wanted - rules be damned. He had friends here, ones who mattered, and his own life. His family meant something, but ... that was not what made him happy. Here, he made a difference, and it was here he'd rather be remembered.

Or at least he thought as much until he turned to see Dias standing there. When their eyes met he felt cold - that look was far from the greeting he expected, and in fact caused him to step back. "Hi Dias," Claude managed, faltering. That looked seriously put him in a state of unease ... he remembered that look too well.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Dias snapped, voice colder then any ice spell. "What the hell were you thinking leaving us like that?" The tall swordsman didn't give a damn about petty excuses - he was furious, and he was not in the mood. Rena had been upset and worried, and he wasn't going to stand for that, nor would he stand for being left behind like that. As well, being in such a place with so many imminent threats, there were no excuses for it. What if, while Claude was gone, the Wise Men attacked?

Claude blinked in disbelief. "What do you mean what was I thinking?" he snapped back. "I came back, didn't I? I almost didn't if I hadn't convinced them-"

"So you'd leave us here to die?" Dias voice had gone quieter, more lethal like a snake through the grasses before it struck its prey. There was very little that would soothe Dias when angry, and he was damn certain he'd made sure one of them wouldn't come into this.

"No," Claude said, clenching a fist at his side. The fact Dias would accuse him of such a thing after all he'd done to get back ... it burned at him, fueling a rage and anger he thought he had buried already. He came back - for good - to be with them, and this was how he was welcomed? "I didn't choose-"

"Excuses," Dias spat. "You thought only of yourself." He folded his arms across his chest. "Admit it Claude, you did, and you didn't think a damn thing about the rest of us until now."

Gritting his teeth he held his tongue, more for Rena then anything. He had feelings for Opera, but damned if he was going to hurt Rena either. He wasn't getting many options. "If that's what you want to think," Claude growled, hand hovering at the hilt of his sword. "I came back for you guys, and this is what I get?"

Dias straightened up, hand clenching the scabbard of his sword. He was growing tired of this, and he itched for a fight. And Claude was pushing him far too much. "Nice to think of us now, did you even think about Rena when you ran off? You didn't tell us a damn thing and she's been worried sick."

The sound of metal sliding free was the only sound as Claude stood, drawn. If he hadn't control over his emotions at least slightly he'd be shaking form the emotions coursing through him.

Dias sighed then, shifting to grip the hilt of his sword in one hand as the other wrapped about the hilt. He didn't want to fight ... but if that's what Claude wanted, then he'd be forced to oblige. He wasn't going to let Claude off easy for upsetting Rena, and just taking off was risking everyone's lives - and Dias had no want to see anyone dying today. Not after what he had seen years ago with his family... "You could have-"

Claude snapped then, having grown weary of the words through the years, and under the tension, it was more then enough. He leapt forward, blade arcing through the air towards the other man, instinct taking over thought.

Dias' blade shot out like lightning from its sheath and met the blade solidly without so much as a flinch. Cold eyes met Claude's fury-filled eyes, searching the younger man's expression for any sign of giving this up. Finding none, he pushed back, stepping back as he did so to free his blade form Claude's. "If this is what you want," he said quietly.

Claude narrowed his eyes, refocusing his plan. He had enough of Dias, enough of everything right now. He was hurt, confused, and angry. His father had no right to interfere, Dias had no right to question him or use Rena as an excuse. It seemed for all his trying nothing mattered, and it enraged him all the more. Was it a pointless endeavor of their trying to save Expel now, with the planet heading for that energy mass? Each thought fueled him more and more, and he had but one target in sight right now. He struck again, aiming for a lower slice to a high ending.

Dias stepped back, blocking this blow as well, playing defensive right now to gauge Claude. He didn't want to hurt Claude, nor did he wish to take injury, but if he was pushed hard enough he would. If anything, make a few good strikes would cool the younger man off. He didn't want to incur Rena's anger though, and had to be careful - they were in enemy territory.

Claude changed positions, shifting to a different stance before striking again, trying to find some weakness in Dias defense. Running on adrenaline and emotion, he wasn't about to be outdone again like at Lacour. Dias blocked again, frustrating him further and he swung again.

Dias grit his teeth, feeling each strike coming in harder and harder as he blocked them, trying to ensure Claude didn't get through. He could read him like a book and felt the anger from Claude in each stroke and movement. He had to sue this against him but for all the anger and rage it was highly focused into a sense of calm control that made it all the more difficult to deal with. Throwing caution into the wind Dias threw Claude to the defensive, swinging out with a quick, sharp lashing strike towards the gut that was deftly blocked.

Claude flinched slightly and shifted again, throwing off the attack and lashing out again, refusing to be put to the defense. Dias countered this with a quick block and retaliated, this time using his height for advantage and bringing the blade downward towards Claude's right shoulder.

Claude slid back, barely avoiding the edge of Hope of Breeze sailing by his cheek. He took a second quick step back, bringing the blade low and looking to Dias almost smugly before releasing the tech. "Air slash!"

"Damn!" Dias spat as the force of wind hit him, throwing him back. He rose quickly, deftly and charged, throwing mercy out the window. He had to subdue Claude now before things got worse. "Chaos wave!" he growled, swinging his blade forward as the dark power gathered, aiming for Claude with deadly accuracy. The blonde wanted to fight he'd give him one. This wasn't Lacour, and this certainly was no game now.

Claude reeled from the force of the strike, and shook it off, looking up to see Dias close the gap between them and barely had time to throw his sword up in defense. That last move hurt, but there was no way he was falling to this again. He would not lose twice to Dias. Not now, and not ever. He forced Dias back and slid back, leaping into the air with the intention of an airborne strike.

Dias looked up, eying Claude in a split-second before sliding under as Claude approached and twisting around, preparing another move as Claude's Head Splitter move failed to get the lean fighter. Dias however waited until the moment Claude made contact and was turning to retaliate. He arced the blade up, invoking the power as he did so. "Crescent slash!" Te energy arced off the blade, sweeping outward.

Claude took the hit full on, hitting against the wall behind him. He remained still a moment; his eyes wrenched closed, bearing the brunt of the pain. As it faded into obscurity he opened his eyes, determined for one last chance. "Tear into pieces!" he snarled, swinging his sword out and rending the earth with the power of his technique.

"Bloody hell," Dias said, trying to avoid the rocks jutting out. He felt himself thrown as one caught him, and landed with a thud and rolled across the room away. He rose, his body sore but his mind and pride still in tact. He had to admit Claude was good - one of the best even perhaps - but there was no way he was going to just let him win... and definitely not with something like that.

"Give it up," Claude snapped, grinning slightly. He was battered from the two hits he had taken, but still in good shape.

Dias shook his head, still in good shape, if not better then Claude was. "Look, I didn't come for a fight; I came to set you straight." He lingered, walking forward slowly somewhat to close the distance so they didn't have to yell.

Claude narrowed his eyes, distrustful still, but the emotions were draining away as well as his will to fight. "What do you mean?"

Dias sheathed his blade. "I...." He sighed, realizing he too had acted in anger. "Seeing Rena upset bothered me, Claude, and you happened to be the source of her worry. I was worried, everyone was and is." He pushed blue hair form his eyes and shrugged. "I shouldn't have snapped, but..."

"You care for Rena." Claude finished with a resigned sigh, sheathing his own blade and leaning back against the wall. "I know... I've noticed it between you two." His words were somewhat choked.

Dias grimaced slightly and walked over to lean against the wall. "Yeah.... you're right. Much as we might not openly admit it..." He looked away, feeling only slightly guilty about holding Rena's affections. He himself still wasn't fully sure about the matter.

"Its okay," Claude said, looking at Dias then. "I - I understand, and really... it's probably better."

Dias blinked, looking quickly back to Claude. "What?" The words caught him off-guard.

"You and Rena have known each other a long time... it's only right and proper you'd be attracted to each other." Claude looked down at the ground. "Besides.... Opera..."

Dias grunted slightly and nodded. He'd noticed quite a lot about the whole lot of them and who was doing what. He knew the tensions between the three-eyed ones, Celine's involvement, and Claude and Opera's ... moments. "I know."

Claude frowned slightly. "I just don't know what to say to Rena.... I feel like somehow I'm still interfering with you two ... and that I- well, I don't feel I've really let go."

Dias smirked slightly. "Just talk to her. I can't say forget her because... she's with us, and she won't leave. She cares too much to just vanish and I wouldn't let her leave and I'm staying in this fight to the end anyway. Not that she'd listen to me telling her to go." Dias shrugged. "Talk to opera... see what's with that ... if she likes you and you like her ... let it grow then. Don't risk losing something like I have..."

"But you have her," Claude said, looking up to Dias. "You won Rena."

Dias shook his head. "I didn't let her initially... I turned away, I didn't want to fall for her... felt I couldn't until I knew I could protect her. Protect her where I failed my family." He sighed softly. "I haven't resolved how I feel for her entirely yet Claude... but its better you don't follow my lead."

Claude found it in him to laugh at that a bit. "We'll see, Dias... but I promise not to hurt Rena again. And we'll see what happens otherwise." He winked, feeling much better. His eyes caught something bright and looked to see the communicator vanish. "Well... looks like I'm home free."

Dias raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Let's get back."

"Right," Claude said, taking the lead. He smiled, waving to the others as he walked into sight. "Sorry about that, had to take care of something before I could finish this..."

Rupcrecht smirked slightly, lingering in the rear of everyone, knowing full well Claude had teleported off the planet and returned. He figured it was probably better not to mention those matters to the Expellians though, as they'd never really understand. And time was running out for everyone as they drew nearer to their destination. He cleared his throat. "We'd better get going," he said. "Not to rush but I suspect we only have so much time to get things done..."

Dias cast a sidelong look to the wise man, curious as to the choice of words but didn't outright ask. Or perhaps it was meant simply to deflect the topic away from what Dias and Claude had been up to - though Ruprecht had picked up all the details without seeing it with his own eyes.

((Author's Note: I know it's been forever... I had other things to handle and didn't have my writing drive on hand. After some Star ocean 3 though I was refueled enough to dig in once more. Though I have a ton of options when I hit Nede on what to do with this whole fic and YES ... I am going to Nede with this. I want to cover some things there too. Hehehehe... but yeah. No promises on when 25 is but expect it to probably delve into the end of disc 1 and be long as well.))


End file.
